


Неприкасаемый

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Описание:Эта история об отношениях ученика и учителя. Если учесть, что по всему рассказу учитель пытается вызнать является ли его племянник по родному брату его биологическом сыном, сам племянник-таки хочет оказаться тем самым завуалированным сыном главного героя, а талантливый ученик вообще решить, какая у него в конечном счете ориентация — то точно могу сказать, скучать не придется.Посвящение:Всем любителям слэша в учебных заведениях.





	1. Здравствуйте, я ваш  школьный учитель!

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: фафнир, bibliotekar   
> Пэйринг и персонажи: м/м  
> Рейтинг:NC-17  
> Жанры: Романтика, Юмор, Повседневность, POV, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Макси, 131 страница, 8 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Обратите внимание на рейтинг и предупреждения. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Еще одна отрытая работа из завала черновиков, похороненная под бесконечным опадом на десять лет. Так что всем, кого это не пугает — добро пожаловать и приятного чтения, с уважением, автор.

Весь этот рассказ говорит о времени, когда еще было такое понятие как распределение, а вернее — отработка долгов, но уже появились первые сотовые телефоны.

Все очень просто, сейчас поясню. В общем, после того, как я отслужил в Морфлоте три года, оказалось, увы, что не так уж легко поступить в университет. Льготы для служащих уже не существовало, а соревноваться с малявками после того, как отпахал в морском десанте, я вам скажу, еще та песня. Ладно, отец помог, и я от военного завода, там, где папка был директором, пошел учиться на биолога. Но после учебы, вдруг всплыло, что я должен был отработать на заводе минимум год-два, а лучше все три, или погасить долг деньгами.

Ну, и на кой им биолог? Или как у меня прописан в дипломе: профиль — преподаватель биологии и химии.

И хотя отец уже не работал на заводе, а отдыхал на пенсии в Подмосковье вместе с моей импозантной маман, меня решили куда деть. И теперь я учитель десятых классов в поселковской школе. Вернее, в пригородной, там, где живут работники со своими семьями этого самого военного заведения. Нет, слава Богу, это не ящик — закрытый полностью поселок, где живут семьи работников засекреченного предприятия оборонки. То есть он был когда-то ящиком, но в связи с перестройкой и всем тем бедламом завод был рассекречен. И хотя и находился рядом с Екатеринбургом, но в черту города не входил.

М-да…

И теперь я стою рядом с директором этой, можно сказать, «элитной» школы и пялюсь на десятый класс «А», а он на меня…

Занятно, больше и не скажешь. Вот школьным учителем никогда не хотел быть, это точно.

Как там говорится, ага — здравствуйте, я ваша тетя. Ну, не совсем тетя и не совсем дядя, а учитель.

Раньше «учитель» звучало гордо, раскатисто, еще бы, человек, который дает знание. И где, на каком витке своего развития мы это утеряли?

Я слушаю вполуха заливания Анатолия Филипповича, толстенького, маленького и упругого, как резиновый мячик, мужичка. В переводе с официального — вся та болтология сводится к следующему: какой я хороший дядечка — молодой, вумный и оченно перспективный; и что будет с мелкими засранцами, если меня не слушаться и доводить. Вернее, что сделает этот милый человек со всеми с ними. Перевести? Ну, на биологический.

Мальчиков минимум ждала кастрация, а девочек вивисекция. М-да…

Славные детки, коль их так завуалировано запугивают, стращают родителями и всеми карами небесными. Хотя внешне так и не скажешь. Я осмотрел весь класс медленно, начиная с крайнего ряда у окна и кончая третьим у стены. После всех этих маленьких монстриков затылок зачесался убойненько. И я себе дал подзатыльник, чтобы не вцепиться в волосы и не выдрать их с корнем. Сколько у нас с ними разница? Давайте посчитаем. Угум, агам… Пять лет университета, три армии и один год школы, даже два — ведь учебный год только начался. Хотя год разницы не имеет большого значения, и чего выходит…

Девять… или десять. Жуть.

Я для них старпер, тогда почему все девочки так строят мне глазки, а парни похабно лыбятся? И это десятые классы?

Мама, роди меня обратно, а лучше не рожай вовсе — убей в зародыше. Точно, сделай аборт. Чтоб уж наверняка!

Попытался вспомнить себя в десятом и погорел. Ничего этакого в голову не приходило. Всплывала только Оленька, Олюшка и ничего более. Черт! Я отдернул себя от болезненных воспоминаний и снова стал блуждать глазами по классу. Девочки, пардон, девушки или… м-да… молодые женщины.

Вот скажите мне, други, что такого случилось за девять лет, что такие кобылы учатся в десятом классе? Бог мой! Да у большинства такие буфера, что мне — когда я учился в школе — и не снились. Акселерация?

Очень может быть, только пара девчушек выглядела на свои лета, а вот все остальные… Я терялся в мыслях при таком сравнении. Но при всем при том, что тела их расцвели полным цветом, мыслишки и умишки остались еще детскими. И этим огрел себя по затылку. Это дети — великовозрастные, пышногрудые и мягкопопые, но дети.

Я тяжело вздохнул и снова углубился в свои больные воспоминания. Ольга всегда была тонкой и плоской, с огромными, как зеркало озера, серыми глазами и рыжими косами. Когда я заглянул ей в очи, то утонул в них навсегда, а косами меня незаметно связали, а именно мое бедное сердце.

Так, стоять. Снова эти долбаные воспоминания.

Теперь Ольга носит короткую стрижку, да и далеко не плоская, какой была в детстве. Она мать Данилки, ждет второго ребенка и счастлива в браке. Да только не со мной, а с моим младшим братом Валентином. Так что все счастливы, живы и здоровы, чего и вам желаю. Вернемся же к нашим баранам, то есть ученикам.

Я снова осмотрел девиц и зацепился взглядом за медные пряди одной. Нет, на Ольгу она не походила. Даже цвет волос другой, но сердце кольнуло болезненно и неприятно, и я переключился на парней от греха подальше.

Вот о чем думают юноши-десятиклассники сейчас?

Девицы — понятно, как я заметил по всей той косметике, нанесенной на девушках в стиле боевой раскраски Ирокезов и по навороченной одежде. И почему только отменили школьную форму? Все эти кофточки с вываливающимися титями на парты и наверняка мини-юбки, хотя, когда дети вставали, приветствуя нас, я на них не смотрел, не до этого было, и посему не заметил.

Мои мысли подтвердил директор школы, который стал объяснять девицам, что с завтрашнего дня всех крашенных самолично поведет отмываться в женский туалет с мылом, а в мини-юбках и развратных топиках выставит взашей. Что существует определенные нормы школьного этикета, которых следует придерживаться, и даже в праздник первого сентября. Я не стал слушать длительные нотации директора и снова углубился в размышления, о чем грезят и мечтают сегодняшние современные пацаны.

Сам я думал в свои шестнадцать-семнадцать о том, как здорово погонять мячик с моим закадычным другом Славкой после школы, пока не пошли дожди. Сходить на речку порыбачить или в «лес» по грибы. Благо Екатеринбург, в свою бытность Свердловск, всегда был размазан по лесным перелескам и отличался жуткой планировкой. Так что чередующиеся тут по окраинам лесопарки и жилые массивы — нормальное явление. А еще найти новый том научной фантастики, на которой мы были со Славкой оба помешаны. Ах да, и уберечь свои любимые марки от вездесущего младшего братишки.

Мда-а, было время, были люди…

А еще я мечтал поцеловать Ольгу и признаться ей в любви.

А вот интересно, чем сегодня живут эти юноши? Если среди девушек выделялась рыжекудрая деваха с двумя задорными хвостиками и белой кружевной блузке в обтяг, показывающей ее нехилые достоинства, то среди парней цеплялся глазом блондинчик, сидящий за третьей партой у стены. Почему цеплялся?

Ну, наверное, я просто не люблю блондинов, сам такой же масти. А еще потому, что сразу видно, что этот наглый себялюбивый смазливый пацан — «Король класса», со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Так все девицы украдкой именно туда бросали свои влажные томные взгляды, особенно эта рыженькая с хвостиками. Было видно, как сосед этого голубоглазого засранца боится даже дышать в его сторону. Да и соседи сзади и спереди ведут себя тише воды, ниже травы. Все остальные субъекты мужского пола ничем таким не выделялись особенным. Пацаны как пацаны, стриженные перед первым сентября, что говорит у многих наличие светлых полосок незагорелой кожи около волос и особая лопоухость, еще пока щуплые, не успевшие вытянуться за лето. Есть такой у парней период, когда они вырастают чуть ли не на десять-пятнадцать сантиметров за один год, как на дрожжах. Так вот, как я понял, этот период начался в этом классе еще пока не для всех. Вот и получается, когда девицы уже, а парни еще нет. Такой странный коктейль, и он как раз выпадает на девятые и десятые классы. В которых мне преподавать, м-да, мрак, полный.

Я опять оббежал быстрым взглядом класс и зацепился за странные темные вихры на галерке, выступающие из-за шушукающихся девиц. Немного переместившись в сторону, вдруг понял, что кто-то на задней парте спит без задних ног, причем такое поведение ученика совершенно не раздражает директора школы, вернее то, что Анатолий Филиппович на это не обращает демонстративно внимание. И еще удивляло, что классная руководительница данного класса до сих пор отсутствует, а вместо нее толкает речь сам директор.

— Что ж, Евгений Васильевич, я сказал, что хотел. К сожалению, классный руководитель этих безобразников будет только на следующей неделе, она слегла и пока в больнице, могу я на эту неделю доверить этот класс вам? — Анатолий Филиппович посмотрел на часы и победно хмыкнул, а я через несколько секунд услышал раскатистый звонок на перемену. Надо же, даже не заметил, как пролетели сорок пять минут. — Перемены у нас по пятнадцать минут. Большая полчаса. Класс, свободен! А вас, Евгений Васильевич, прошу проводить меня в мой кабинет.

Подростки загомонили, но, умудренные опытом, пока оставались на местах, ожидая, когда же взрослые субъекты съебнутся с их пространства, тем более второй урок все равно был у меня, и я не ожидал, что мое время так влегкую ополовинит директор.

— Как понимаете, дети не сахар и даже очень, — Анатолий Филиппович, несмотря на свой мелкий рост, шел размашисто и бодро, по-деловому. — Школа только несколько лет назад стала гимназией. И каждый год все время приходится воевать с учениками то по поводу одежды, то по поводу обучения или поведения. Будут у завода лишние деньги — выбью специальную гимназическую форму, а то откровенный балаган. Вы ведь видели — еще соплюшки, а уже вместо юбок папины галстуки и сверху лифчики видать. Хорошо, что хоть их надевают!

— Как я понял, завод процветает? — я пристроился под размашистый шаг этого крепкого мужичка и теперь шел сбоку, отрешенно смотря, как ученики сторонятся своего начальства, рядком прижимаясь к коридорным стенам.

— Ну, конечно, не так сильно, как при вашем отце, но все-таки. Правда, решили часть завода переквалифицировать под нужды населения. Зато деньги, так сказать, живьем. Кстати, в нашу школу учителя рвутся со всего Екатеринбурга, зарплаты здесь выше на порядок по сравнению с другими школами. Да вы и заметили, большинство учителей — мужчины, теперь это редкое явление. И кстати, среди них несколько остепененных. Это тоже прогресс.

— Значит, сковородки по военно-космическим технологиям? — усмехнулся я понимающе.

— Ну вы, батенька, загнули! Не совсем сковородки, но технологии и правда космические. Одно то, что завод до сих пор на семьдесят процентов задействован по государственным заказам, говорит о многом.

— И кто теперь у нас директор?

— Как, вы не в курсе? А я считал, вы знаете. Канарейкин Леонид Витальевич, кстати, его младший сынишка учится как раз в десятом «А». Очень правильный, красивый парень, да вы, наверное, обратили внимание, блондин на третьем ряду. Так вот, это Павел Канарейкин. Прошу любить и жаловать.

— А-а-а-а, — протянул я, рассуждая о том, что директор очень даже заблуждается по поводу этого «Школьного Короля». Мальчик даже на первый взгляд «правильным» не выглядел, кем угодно, но только не пай-мальчиком. — А кто так демонстративно дрых на последнем ряду?

— Заметили? Хм, это Александр Суворов. Школьная знаменитость.

— У-у-у-у, — а что тут еще скажешь, сейчас еще будет один рассказ о «Золотом Мальчике» из семьи сильных от мира сего.

— Он гений, — буркнул насуплено директор и сразу заткнулся.

— Гений? Суворов, неужели из… — начал только я, как меня тут же перебили.

— Нет, однофамилец. Знаете, сколько Суворовых по России? Огромное количество! А насчет гениальности, его отец был ведущим конструктором на нашем заводе.

— Был? — удивился я.

— Да. Сами понимаете, амурные дела, разводы, новый брак с любовницей и так далее, — до добра все это не доводит. Тем более это было до перестройки. Теперь он просто конструктор, держат мужика в черном теле и уволиться не дают.

— И? Как же это соотносится с Александром?

— Только тем, что мальчик пошел в отца, несмотря на то, что живет вообще с дедом.

— А как же мать?

— Умерла, не вынесла, так сказать, всей этой шумихи вокруг развода и новой женитьбы супруга. Громкое было дело на весь наш околоток. А жаль, красивая была женщина. Кстати, Александр внешне — вылитая мама, совершенно не похож на отца.

— Значит, тоже красивый, а еще и умный. Наверняка в классе отбоя нет от девушек? — специально соврал я.

— Ха-ха! Вы ошибаетесь, с классом у Александра очень напряженные отношения и весьма не радужные, как вам кажется. Все девушки десятых и девятых классов, впрочем, как и одиннадцатых, влюблены в Канарейкина. Оно и понятно! Вообще, они как Моцарт и Сальери. С той лишь разницей, что в нашем случае популярен последний, а не наоборот.

— Надеюсь, наш Сальери не убьет Моцарта? — криво усмехнулся я, а потом добавил: — И судя по всему, вам тоже импонирует Сальери.

— Признаюсь, да! И не потому, что его отец теперешний директор завода. Просто одному дано от Бога, и он ни к чему не стремится, а другой прилагает все усилия, чтобы завоевать место под солнцем. Но, вообще-то, лучше поговорить с классным руководителем десятого «А», она вам расскажет куда подробнее и доходчивее, чем я, — директор пожал мне ладонь и улыбнулся. — Что ж, приступайте, у вас, кажется, урок, посему задерживать я вас больше не буду.

— Еще один вопрос, Анатолий Филиппович.

— Да? — недоуменно обернулся директор на мой голос.

— Если ваша школа так популярна, то почему я так быстро и без трудов попал сюда?

— Ваш отец заранее подготовил вам запасной аэродром. Так что будьте благодарны своим родителям, — и директор скрылся в своем кабинете.

Что ж, а вот и реальность голой неприкрытой правды. Даже на это ты, Евгений, без отца никуда не годен. Спасибо, папа, за страховку по жизни. Ты прав, я сильно отличаюсь от своего правильного младшего брата. Он пошел по твоим стопам и теперь, отучившись в Политехническом, поступил в аспирантуру. Даже в армию не ходил, как я, — выбил белый билет, а еще работает на все тот же завод и, как я понимаю, метит на место зама, ну, а потом и на директорское кресло. Женился на моей любимой женщине и теперь ждет от нее второго ребенка… Красота.

А я? Перекати-поле! Армия: и где — в Морфлоте, учеба: и на кого — на «ботаника», вернее на зоолога. Но ни в этом суть. «С биологическим образованием много денег не заработаешь, — как говорил мой отец. — Я не могу финансировать изучение всяких сикорашек-таракашек странного вида и происхождения». Правда, потом сдался, но все же… Как оказалось, он проработал и такой вариант.

С такими мыслями я вернулся в биологический кабинет. Точнее в его подсобку, находящуюся за классной доской. Здесь хранились учебные плакаты, муляжи, постоянные препараты и прочие — все для изучения биологии. Я оглядел свое рабочее место, а потом подошел к внутренней двери, что вела в класс, и посмотрел через рифленое стеклянное окно двери.

Ученики меня не видели, в комнате царил полумрак, а я стоял на расстоянии, зато мог теперь понаблюдать за ними вживую, так сказать, «за стеклом». Какими они бывают без нас, педагогов, в своей естественной среде обитания. Действительно, многие девчонки были в мини-юбках, даже те, у которых кривизна ног этого не позволяла. Все они вертелись друг перед другом и возле школьного короля, который, вальяжно сидя задницей на кафедре перед доской, болтал ногами, перебрасываясь лениво словами со стоящими около него парой парней, рассеянно, можно сказать, с легким презрением смотря на вьющихся возле него озабоченных девиц. Вся эта веселящаяся перед моими глазами молодежь полностью закрывала мне вид на весь остальной класс. Правда, иногда в просвете, на грани возможного, мелькал одинокий профиль юноши, освещенный ярким сентябрьским солнцем. Но досконально рассмотреть его мне не давали. Девушки старались вовсю, ибо и так понятно, что это их единственный день, когда они могут блеснуть перед Канарейкиным своими прелестями. Так как каким бы ни был директор этой школе, спуску он явно подросткам не давал. И я был на сто процентов уверен, что завтра все девицы будут выглядеть как ученые дамы, целомудренные и недоступные.

Звонок, что ж, мой выход, дамы и господа.

Я вышел из подсобки, ученики дернулись, быстро расползаясь по классу, Канарейкин молниеносно слетел с кафедры, правда, не забывая об имидже, посему элегантно проскользнул к своему месту.

— Что ж, садитесь, — посадил я класс и подождал, пока шум уляжется сам. Просто стоял и молчал, покуда все не позатыкались, не понимая, почему учитель на них не орет.

— Меня вам представили, но я вас не знаю, посему давайте знакомиться.

Класс снова возбужденно зашумел, кто-то хихикнул: «Давайте!», кто-то варгакнул: «Мы только за, главное — не учиться!» и тому подобное.

— Я зачитаю ваши имена и фамилии в порядке согласно списку, а вы представитесь. Хорошо? Начнем!

Как оказалось, весь класс, в принципе, был рассажен по алфавиту с первых парт по последние. Что, откровенно, для меня было крайне удобно, хотя были и исключения, так некоторые ребятишки, что носили очки, сидели естественно на первых партах. Первый ряд был весь исключительно из девиц, кроме Суворова, средний фифти-фифти, а третий оккупирован полностью парнями.

Когда я закончил перекличку, то сразу увидел лес рук представительниц слабого пола.

— Вы что-то хотели спросить, девушки?

— Ага! — крикнула с рыжими хвостиками.

Теперь я знал, что ее зовут Ира, а вернее Ирина Бежэ. М-да, фамилия какая-то французская.

— Что ж, только сегодня отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Слушаю вас, прекрасные дамы, — я сексуально улыбнулся и скрестил руки на груди, уж что-что, а флиртовать умею со слабым полом с детства и весьма успешно, исключение единственное — это Ольга.

— А вы женаты? — взяла Ирина быка за рога, ну правильно, чего телешиться, когда уже у всех давно свербит промеж ног.

— Нет, — усмехнулся я, ожидая охи и ахи.

И они, могу вам признаться, последовали в полной мере, что ж, Канарейкину, как белобрысый белобрысому, я составлю нехилую конкуренцию. Правда, у меня фисташковые глаза, а не голубые, но мне кажется, что это намного выигрышнее, чем стеклянные протокольные глазки, так как ресницы и брови у меня темные. Конечно, ребячество — воевать с учеником мне, взрослому, но как говорится, в сражении все методы хороши. А школу я, увы, воспринимал пока как неуютное поле боя.

— ВАУ! — прошептали вразнобой девицы десятого класса.

— А почему? — не отставала Ирина.

— Времени не было: служба, учеба, работа. А найти достойную спутницу жизни весьма непросто, — развел я пригласительно руками.

— А вам обязательно нужно, чтобы она была вашей сверстницей? — спросила другая с прямыми шелковистыми черными волосами и вздернутым носиком между карих, опушенных ресницами глаз — Наташа, как я запомнил.

Да, скользкий вопрос, и я даже знаю, о чем он. Я смерил смешливым взглядом покрасневшую от дерзкой смелости девицу и поставил все точки над «i». Раз и навсегда.

— Нет, но заводить школьные романы с ученицами не намерен, девушки. Так что придется вам довольствоваться своими сверстниками.

Парни справедливо захихикали. И один в очках, темноволосый Константин спросил:

— А в каких вы войсках служили?

Ну вот, начались чисто мужские вопросы, это куда приятнее и не выбивает из колеи, как все эти женские заморочки.

— В Морфлоте, морской десант.

Теперь «ВАУ!» разнеслось между парней, и я видел, как поджал злобно пухлые губки Канарейкин, еще бы, на его имидж крутого парня покушается простой учитель. Но потом в его ехидных глазах заплясали черти, и он задал совсем неприятный для меня вопрос.

— Евгений Васильевич, а случайно Василий Семенович не ваш отец? Он ведь, кажется, бывший директор нашего завода?

— Да, он мой отец, — сжал я губы, этот гребаный «Сальери» таки нашел мою главную больную мозоль.

— А почему вы, как и ваш младший брат, не пошли по стопам отца? — теперь, как я догнал, Павел сел на своего любимого конька и не собирался с него слезать в ближайшие два года учебы в этой школе.

Что ж, мальчик, ты не на того напал. Мы не простой десант, а морской. Не люблю, когда наступают на мою любимую мозоль. Ибо лохматить ее — лишь моя прерогатива, когда хочу сам покопаться в себе от нечего делать.

— Просто решил найти свою дорогу по жизни, а не топтаться по выложенному асфальту, — я оперся вальяжно бедром о кафедру и воззрился на наглеца. — А что вас так удивляет? Или, как рафинированному мальчику, вам это непонятно?

Уязвил я специально этого себялюбца перед всеми, класс зашушукался, заинтересованно поглядывая то на меня, то на Павла. Еще бы, битва двух петухов. Крутяк, господа, просто жесть. Детские забавы в песочнице.

— Ну, просто школьный учитель… — протянул тот, совладав со своими эмоциями. — Это как-то не круто. То ли директор завода или его зам! Да и на это место вы наверняка попали не без помощи своего папы?

М-да, рафинированная сука еще та «правильная» гнида. Хотя в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, причем навязывая свои правила. Салага, мальчишка, как же я зол.

— Скажите, Павел.

— Попрошу, Павел Леонидович!

— Ну что ж, это не трудно. Так вот, Павел Леонидович, скажите, а вы сами как попали в эту элитную школу, неужели сами? И без помощи своего папа? Как и все остальные? Ведь вы не живете в этом поселке и значит не пошли сюда по месту жительства, а наверняка сдавали специальные экзамены, проходили комиссию…

Я увидел, как у этого засранца вспыхнули щеки, как бы то ни было, он еще совсем ребенок, не нюхавший жизни, и переспорить его просто, главное найти нужные рычаги. И его папа оказался для Павла такой же мозолью, что и для меня мой. Ну, а насчет не жития в поселке все просто, ни один директор не обитает вместе со своими подчиненными, это я знал по собственному жизненному опыту.

— Так, думаю, на сегодня мой допрос окончен. Прошу всех остальных подать отдельную заявку, кого еще необходимо называть по имени и отчеству, как Павла Леонидовича. А сейчас я раздам вам простенькие тесты по прошлому материалу, чтобы узнать, на каком уровне ваши остаточные знания после лета, оценки ставить не буду, только проценты. И то это для вашей же пользы.

Хмыкнул я на стонущий жалобливо класс и, раздавая варианты тестов, проплыл по первому ряду. Когда добрался до галерки, то обалдел. За шестой партой сидел настоящий греческий или итальянский юноша с кипой крупно кудрявых смоляных волос. Александр…

Хорош, а директор не врал, этот красавец как будто сошел с полотен художников эпохи Возрождения. И я честно не понимал девок, которые выбрали предметом обожания этого блондина Пашку. Ну, глазки голубые, и что?

— Ваш вариант, — отвлек я задумчивого парня, смотрящего в даль, что давало окно класса, и на секунду перехлестнулся с его крупными темно-зелеными глазами.

Бля-я-я-я! Был бы бабой, влюбился бы без оглядки. Меня внимательно изучили эти болотные очи, и, кивнув, забрали лист с вопросами, а мне, к сожалению, пришлось тащиться на следующий ряд в другую сторону от столь занимательной личности.

— У вас осталось полчаса, так что успевайте!

Улыбнулся я хищно всему классу и, почесав ручки, уставился демонстративно в книгу. Списать все равно неоткуда, да и вариантов я вчера состряпал около пятнадцати, так что спросить друг у друга просто нереально. Класс сначала тихо постанывал на несправедливость жизни, а затем взялся вразнобой за ручки, все равно делать было нечего.

А я, посматривая поверх книги боковым зрением, в душе похихикивал. Что ж, битва титанов началась. Ну, кто кого? Я их — или они меня.

Минут через пятнадцать заметил, как Суворов снова пялится задумчиво в окно, совершенно забив на тесты, которые, между прочим, весьма были тяжелыми. Нужно было не просто знать школьный материал, но и дополнительно читать книжки по зоологии, ботанике, анатомии человека, а это, даже по моему мизерному опыту, делают единицы. Я поднялся с места и прошелся до Александра и, увидев полностью заполненные два листа, улыбнулся.

— Вы уже закончили? Прочитать еще на раз не хотите перед моей проверкой? — переспросил я этого греческо-итальянского юношу.

— Это без надобности, — зеленые глаза пересеклись с моими фисташковыми, и я в них совершенно утоп с головой.

— Тогда позвольте? — получив одобрительный кивок, я поднял тесты и пробежался по ним глазами.

М-да, гений — мягко сказано, он не совершил ни одной ошибки, и все мои камни обошел, как будто их и не существовало. А я заложил таких не менее десяти, так, в пяти местах ответы были неоднозначными. И этот Александр, как великий Македонский, выиграл у меня сражение, поставив мне безоговорочный мат.

— Что ж, все правильно. Сейчас будет большая перемена, если хотите, то можете быть свободным, — забрал я его контрольную и под шумок ворчащего класса вернулся на свое место.

Саша недоуменно уставился на меня своим пронзительным взглядом.

— Я могу идти? — переспросил робко он.

— Да. Только не шумите, все-таки везде пока идут занятия, — улыбнулся я, видя, как парнишка скоропалительно зашвырнул в свою сумку книжки и поспешил к выходу, виртуозно переступая выставленные по ряду ноги своих одноклассников.

Все парни просто мечтали подставить ему подлянку хотя бы в виде подножки. А когда юноша покинул кабинет, Павел вдруг варгакнул, введя меня в ступор перед всем классом.

— Вы что, тоже из этих? — похабно улыбнулись вовсю харю, видно предвидя сенсацию.

— Из каких? — поднял я вопросительно бровь.

— Из педерастов! — убили меня наповал.

— А почему вы считаете, что ваш одноклассник гей? — спросил я, отскребя мысленно челюсть от пола, ну и нравы у современных школьников.

— Ну как? Смазливый — прямо греческий юноша! А вы знаете, чем занимались юноши в Древней Греции? — прочитали мои мысли о сходстве Александра с полотнами итальянских художников.

— И это все причины, чтобы причислить Александра к сексуальным меньшинствам? — ответил я, уняв силой воли нервный тик правого глаза, а позже переспросил насчет себя. — А я почему должен быть геем? Только потому, что отпустил раньше с урока преуспевающего ученика, который с легкостью, в отличие от вас всех, справился с заданием? Так вот, послушайте, милейший Канарейкин, лучше бы вы направили свои мыслительные процессы по другому руслу, а не придумывали небылицы, иначе я буду считать, что на большее вы не способны.

В классе воцарилась звенящая тишина, в которой я расслышал ворчание рассерженного Павла:

— Вообще-то, потому, что вы не женаты. А такого не бывает, чтобы красивый мужчина и вдруг был без женщины.

— Спасибо, конечно, за комплимент о моей внешности. Но вот это вас лично не касается. Может быть, я прожженный Казанова! Любитель легкодоступных женщин и вечный холостяк. Как вам такой вариант? — я смерил ехидным взором притихшего школьника и привел весь класс коронной фразой в нормальное рабочее состояние. — У вас еще пять минут, после чего я собираю контрольные.

Все тут же зашумели, запереглядывались, зашушукались.

«Черт!» — проскулил я про себя, прокручивая весь этот бедлам в голове, и почему мне так везет как утопленнику? Но ответа на столь занимательный вопрос пока не было.


	2. Будни учителя

Прошло две недели, и как бы я не уставал, но постепенно стал втягиваться в педагогический процесс. И даже привык к десятому классу «А», со всеми его прибамбахами, закидонами и выкрутасами. Канарейкин, поцеплявши меня с недельку, отстал, поняв, наконец-то, простую, известную всем истину, что в ерничестве и словесности он мне не соперник, так как я взрослый человек, а он все еще сопливый амбициозный пацан. Девицы продолжали усиленно строить мне глазки, парни — уважительно поглядывать, вспоминая мое «военное» прошлое, а Александр так же сидеть на галерке и выглядеть белой вороной, витающей в облаках. Правда, больше о его так называемом «гействе» никто не вспоминал. Вернее, у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что весь класс делал вид, что Сашки просто не существует в их активной школьной развеселой жизни. А еще только сегодня классный руководитель десятого «А», наконец-то, пришла в школу.

Это была рослая женщина лет сорока, с лошадиным лицом и зачесанными в тугой узел темно-каштановыми волосами.

— Савраскина Галина Петровна, — представилась женщина, возвышаясь над моим скромным столом в учительской.

Я оглядел ее и чуть не поперхнулся — ее лошадиная фамилия и внешность весьма сочетались не лучшим образом. Положение даже не спасали импортные очки, подобранные с большим вкусом, да и сама женщина, несмотря на свои габариты, была одета весьма недурно.

— Я хотела с вами поговорить. Вы курите?

Я поднялся, согласно кивая и осознавая, что она чуть ниже меня, а учитывая мой рост, в этой Галине Петровне было не меньше метра восьмидесяти, если не более. М-да, высота, просто башня.

Курить мы пошли на крышу, распугав всех школьников-старшеклассников, стрелявших втихую друг у друга сигареты, которые, завидев двух учителей, тут же смылись подобру-поздорову. Дама закрыла дверь, ведущую на крышу, своим ключом и повернулась ко мне.

— Я хотела вас поблагодарить за то, что заменяли меня вместо классного руководителя две недели. А это не сахар, класс не из простых.

— Ну что вы! По-моему, обычные, милые детки, конечно, не без гонора и не без амбиций. Так вся молодежь такая, — галантно помогая даме прикурить сигарету и доставая свои любимые крепкие сигариллы из початой пачки.

— Вы неплохой психолог, это видно с первого взгляда. И кроме того, мне сказали, что вы отслужили в морском флоте три года, а это тоже стоящий показатель.

Я затянулся от души и улыбнулся этой мощной женщине, какой-то скуластой, мосластой. Вот интересно, чем же она таким болела, когда выглядит как — пардон — ломовая лошадь.

— Спасибо за комплимент. Но все-таки о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? — вернул я в нужное русло эту лошадистую «красотку».

— Я знаю этих детей с пятого класса. И удивлена, что вы смогли поставить на место Канарейкина, а также смягчить обстановку в классе. Я этого не смогла сделать за все мои пять лет работы с ними.

Ее цепкий взгляд маленьких глазок за стеклом на вытянутом лице прошелся по мне сверху вниз и обратно.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я поделился секретом? — я обезоруживающе улыбнулся даме.

— Нет, что вы, — отмахнулась она. — Это и так понятно. Девочки влюблены в вас — вы очень привлекательны и составили конкуренцию Канарейкину. Мальчики, естественно, покорены вами, так как бывший морской десантник — практически сказочный герой. Канарейкин, видно, узнал, что вы сын бывшего директора, посему обязан считаться с вашей персоной. Я все учла? — посмотрели на меня поверх тонких прямоугольненьких очков в импортной оправе.

Что ж… Женщина очень умна, ну да, учитель математики обязан уметь делать выводы.

— Если вам все понятно, тогда о чем будет идти речь?

— О Суворове.

— Хм-м-м-м, понятно. И что вы хотели мне рассказать об Александре? — я стряхнул пепел со своей сигариллы и помог прикурить Галине Петровне новую, дамскую, тонкую, с вишневым наполнителем.

В воздухе опять пахнуло приторно вишней, отчего я сморщил свой нос. Никогда не любил навязчивые фруктовые запахи.

— Понимаете, Александр очень непростой мальчик… Смерть матери, небрежное отношение отца вкупе с очень красивой, притягательной внешностью и крайне замкнутым характером. За пять лет я так к нему и не подобрала нужных ключей.

— Ну-у-у-у, Галина Петровна, я тоже вряд ли подберу, вы пять лет пытались, а я всего тут две недели, — развел я картинно руками.

— В неофициальной обстановке просто Галина. И я хочу сказать, что с Канарейкиным вы же смогли сладить, — возразила дама, нежно улыбнувшись, и вдруг стала очень симпатичной, милой и какой-то домашней.

— Хорошо, Галина, тогда я просто Евгений. Но ведь Павел не Александр. Того я просто щелкнул пару раз больно по носу в наших словесных баталиях. И он понял, что лучше со мной не препираться.

— Да, но только вас он и слушается. Даже директора посылает чуть ли не по матери.

— Директор школы зависит напрямую от его отца. Здесь как раз все предсказуемо. Я же здесь приписан на два-три года безвылазно, намертво. И честно, если меня уволят, буду только рад.

— Значит, у вас есть мечта? — догадалась Галина.

— Да, — я улыбнулся, смотря на горизонт. — Я хочу вернуться во Владивосток. Меня там ждут. Мой учитель, аспирантура и главное — Тихий океан. Согласитесь, это трудно забыть, если болен солеными просторами.

— Да. Понимаю. Вы специализировались на морской фауне и флоре?

— Фауне. Головоногие моллюски. Я даже практику там проходил во Владике. А вот пришлось вернуться и отрабатывать долг заводу, как ни прискорбно.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Канарейкин не может на вас повлиять. Все держатся за места в школе как одержимые, а вы наоборот. А Павел как-то прознал об этом?

— Вы думаете, он такой умный? — удивился я.

— М-м-м-м, он еще тот пройдоха. Блядливый и расчетливый, но это только между нами.

— Блядливый? — я окосел от таких мощных слов в сторону ученика десятого класса, противоречащих великому мнению директора о золотом ученике.

— Вы не представляете, скольким девушкам я утирала глаза и носы после того, как он ими попользовался. Нескольким помогла с абортами.

— Что? — я собрал челюсть с пола. — Неужели из этого же класса?

— Нет, слава Богу. Эти весной выпустились, но и наши девицы за лето расцвели. И все лезут к Павлу в штаны. А этот гаденыш даже гондонами пользоваться не хочет. Но с каждой трясет справку из кожно-венерического диспансера, прежде чем трахнуть.

— Вы правы… Умен не по годам и не там, где надо. Что ж они на него все так липнут-то? Ведь есть намного красивее, тот же Александр, к примеру? — задумчиво почесал я свой затылок.

— Александр, хм-м-м-м… вы разве не слышали слухов о том, что Суворов предпочитает в амурных делах мужчин?

— Ну, и вы туда же, нашли греческого вьюношу, — криво усмехнулся я, комкая сигариллу и прикуривая новую, Галина Петровна при помощи меня раскурила уже третью подряд.

— Греческий — не греческий, но дыма без огня не бывает. Он девушками вообще не интересуется. Хотя по физическому развитию не уступает Павлу, — поправила свои очки пальцем Галина.

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивился я. М-да, эта школа как закрытый мирок, в котором все на всем греют уши.

— Ирина была влюблена в него в девятом классе, — пожала плечами математичка. — И чем не кандидатка? Красивая — все при ней, неглупая, понятливая. Со стервозинкой, но у какой девы нет ее, если она умная и знает себе цену. А он на нее смотрел как на идиотку. И все ее знаки внимания вызывали у него только брезгливость и не более того.

— Так можно половину ребят из десятых классов отнести к геям, вы не находите? Это слишком относительно. Может, она просто была ему противна? Мне, к примеру, она не слишком понравилась, вульгарно одета, слишком навязчива. И потом, каждый взрослеет по-разному. Я, к примеру, в девятых и десятых классах думал только о невинных поцелуях своей любимой девушки, — попробовал я почему-то защитить Суворова.

— А вы были весьма невинным мальчиком в школе. По вам сейчас и не скажешь, — улыбнулась Галина мягкой улыбкой.

— Галина, простите, у вас есть дети?

— И муж, и двое детей, — ответили мне, предвидя заранее вопрос.

— Вы тоже очень неплохой психолог, — вернул я проницательной даме ее же комплимент.

— Возможно, но не с мальчиками! У меня две дочери. И хотя и есть младший брат, но мы с ним так и не нашли общего языка, — Галина затянулась в последний раз, а после потушила сигарету о парапет. — Я не знаю, гей Александр или нет. Меня это не пугает и не вызывает какой-либо брезгливости. Меня волнует и беспокоит совершенно другое. Судя по своему детству и моим отношениям с братишкой, мальчики более уязвимы на самом деле, чем девочки. А красивые — на порядок, и, хотя я и классный руководитель у этих ребятишек, я прошу лично вас: приглядите за Суворовым, как старший брат. Это под силу только вам.

И Галина, открыв двери своим ключом, ушла с крыши. Звонок рассек школу вдоль и поперек, большая перемена подошла к концу. И даже здесь было слышно топот ребятишек, спешащих в классы на учебу. Я глянул в высокое пронзительно синее осеннее небо, а потом, потянувшись во весь свой нехилый рост, приказал:

— Слазь, все равно я знаю, что ты на крыше.

И совсем не удивился, когда с козырька пристроя выхода свесилась кудлатая голова Александра. Он умело переметнулся вниз и встал передо мной. Независимый, отстраненный.

— Иди в класс, ты и так опоздал, — вздохнул я, качая головой, значит, все же не ошибся, так как краем уха, беседуя с Галиной, уловил-таки подозрительное шевеление наверху.

Сашка уже сейчас был метр семьдесят пять, не меньше, и все еще рос. Я глянул невольно на его фигуру и мысленно простонал. Нет, не подумайте чего-то лишнего, но как бывший художник по жизни, мой наметанный глаз тут же уловил все идеальные пропорции Суворова. Его совершенные прямые ноги, изящную талию, узкие бедра и начавшие разворачиваться подростковые плечи. Хоть раздевай и пиши с натуры, по правде говоря, таких красивых не часто встретишь, жаль, если он гей. Какие были бы дети у него в будущем.

— Я не пойду, — покачали отрицательно головой и перевели печальный взгляд в пеструю даль золотой осени.

— Это еще почему? Могу проводить, если думаешь, что не пустят.

— Пустят. Но я не хочу, — пожали рядом плечами, а затем посмотрели прямо в глаза. — Как давно вы узнали, что я остался на козырьке.

— Практически сразу, шифер на нем старый, и ты невольно несколько раз на нем переместился, — ответил я ровно.

— Значит, вы соврали Галине Петровне? — печально прошептали рядом, отводя от меня свои бездонные глазищи.

— В чем? — не понял я.

— В том, что вы не считаете меня геем, — скупо пояснили под боком.

— То, что я сказал вашей классной, правда. Я не считаю, что по внешности можно судить о человеке, разве я не прав? — поговорить с этим молчуном-гением один на один было весьма интересно.

— Правы, — прошептал Суворов, а позже перевел лихо тему разговора. — А у вас разве нет уроков?

— Окно. А потом подряд четыре урока, — я показал на пачку и спросил у Александра. — Я закурю?

— Курите, я же не девушка, чтобы у меня спрашивать разрешение, — удивленно округлили зеленые глаза.

— Нет, конечно. Но я всегда спрашиваю у всех, разве что только не у своих близких друзей, которые меня знают, как облупленного.

— Это, наверно, здорово… иметь близкого друга, — прошептал Саша, его глаза продолжали меня исследовать вдоль и поперек, и это, честно говоря, нервировало сильно. — А у вас таких друзей много?

— Нет, конечно. В последнее время остался только один — Слава. Мы с ним до сих пор очень дружны.

— Вы, вероятно, тоже ходили в эту школу? — кивнули своим мыслям и оперлись о парапет, а потом взяли и уселись на него своим упертым задом, начхав на высоту.

— Слезь, — командирский тон выработан мною до совершенства, даже если я говорю шепотом.

— А что, если не слезу? — спросили тускло и меланхолично.

— Стащу за шиворот и высеку на правах старшего брата. Ремнем и по голой заднице!

— Правов не имеете, — но послушно слезли, опустившись мягко на ноги.

— Права мне только что дал твой руководитель. И, за неимением под боком твоего отца, за такие выкрутасы ремень — самое мягкое наказание. Я могу и башку свернуть, чтобы уж наверняка и не мучился, — вывалил я на него в запале все свои переживания и откровенно обалдел, так как Сашка нежно мне улыбался.

Эта мрачная, неприступная личность цвела сейчас как роза на помойке. Будто я ему комплиментов отсыпал целый воз и маленькую тележку, а не орал тут, чуть ли не полируя все матом. Только железные нервы удержали меня от оглашения вслух последнего со всеми залихвастыми морскими коленцами.

— Спасибо, — Саша еще раз улыбнулся, следя, как я закуриваю сигариллу трясущимися руками. — У вас, и правда, есть брат?

— Есть, младший, — я раскурил и, затянувшись, пустил дым в небо. — И я в этой школе не учился.

— Везет ему. Вы, и правда, самый классный старший брат.

— Наверное… везет… — тяжело вздохнул я под боком, и Сашка промолчал, поняв, что о моем брате спрашивать лучше не стоит. Не самая лучшая тема для задушевного разговора.

Больше мы ни о чем не говорили. Просто стояли. Я, выкурив еще две штуки, смял еще непустую пачку и кинул ее вниз, она красочно упала на козырек запасного выхода.

— Зря вы туда ее кинули, старшеклассники попробуют достать остатки ваших сигар, — Саша проследил полет моего курева, подняв свою изящную бровь над левым глазом. — И накрутят из них цыгарок.

— Я курить никак не могу бросить. Вроде все решу про себя, а потом опять срываюсь, — пояснил я, видя, как мои смятые сигариллы рассыпались веером, похожие на давленных коричневых уродливых гусениц.

— А что так?

— Ну, не только у тебя жизнь не сахар, у других тоже куча проблем, — усмехнулся я криво.

— У вас мама жива? — спросил Саша, сжав губы.

— Да… — я посмотрел на закрывшегося тут же Суворова.

— Тогда все остальное — не проблемы, — выдал тот и покинул так быстро крышу, как мог, оставив меня одного.

— Дурак, — вздохнул я тяжко, обругав себя самого. — Кретин и Идиот! С большой буквы «К» и «И». Надо же такое ляпнуть пацану, у которого мама умерла от горя. Для ребенка потеря матери равноценна потере жизни. Черт, какой же я придурок.

Я посмотрел снова в синее небо, а затем на смятые сигариллы. И почему я выкинул их раньше времени? Теперь придется покупать новые.

***

Как Саша и говорил, спустя урок все мои выпотрошенные сигариллы благополучно исчезли. Видно, пошли на те самые самокрутки предприимчивых старшеклассников.

— Вот и развеешься, — Славка заявился ко мне в мое родовое гнездо и хитро подмигнул, упавши в кресло у камина. — А тут все по-старому. Значит, Валентин с Ольгой не стали жить с тобой?

— Как видишь, нет. Валентин оставил и дом, и машину отца. Мне даже как-то неудобно. Как будто откуп за Ольгу.

— Ну-у-у-у, я бы так не сказал. Они, как я понял, сразу стали жить отдельно от ваших родителей. И твой отец тут же купил им трехкомнатную квартиру в центре города. Хотя Ольга, если честно, дура. И не шибко нравилась твоим родакам.

— Прекрати так говорить об Ольге, — резко осадил я Славку.

— Ну, извини. Но твой брат никогда своего не упустит. Зачем ему старая тойота, если отец ему новую подогнал, правда, не джип, но зато класса люкс. Сам видел, они приезжали сюда, когда ты еще не вернулся. А то, что она дура — это мое личное мнение. Ты за дверь, а Оленька тут же повисла на твоем предприимчивом братишке. И как тот хитро все обстряпал, и от армии откосил, и в политехе выучился на экономическом, не фуфры-муфры — все учел…

— Прошу тебя, Слава, — я сжал челюсти и посмотрел так, что он осекся, не закончив свою мысль. — Я прекрасно знаю своего младшего брата и какое он порой дерьмо местами, хоть ты не сыпь мне соль на рану. А Ольга, что ж, может, это настоящая любовь… Ну а то, что было между нами, все в прошлом.

— А Данилка?

Вот друг, черт тебя дери, сам знаю, что с рождением Данилки не все так просто. Но есть ряд больших жирных «НО»!

— Она не говорит точно, кто его отец — я или Валька. А в этом случае ген-экспертиза, сам знаешь, точного анализа не даст. Мы родные братья, и родители у нас одни и те же.

— Но он вылитый ты, — продолжали настойчиво гнуть свою линию.

— И что? Да, мы с братом непохожи, но я копия своего деда. А вдруг Данил просто всего лишь похож на прадеда?

— Но сроки, они совпадают с теми, когда ты приехал на побывку. Даже я посчитал, думаю, и твои родители тоже. Как ни крути, но Данил их внук, вот только от тебя, а не от Вальки.

Я вздохнул и схватился за голову, как же, черт его, все запутанно. Я, и правда, приехал на побывку после года военной службы. Меня премировали после проведенных отличных учений, и еще так получилось, что я из ледяной воды Берингова пролива вытащил своего товарища, спас, так сказать, ему жизнь. Ну а как бы вы поступили на моем месте? Проплыли бы на морском боте мимо? И я, естественно, поехал в родной Свердловск. Туда практически неделю со всеми перекладными, в том числе на поезде, и обратно столько же, и только несколько дней побыть рядом с родными. Вы хоть понимаете, что творилось дома?

Именно — пьянка! Сын старший вернулся великим героем, спасшим жизнь человека. Ну да, для отца звучал этот бред весьма гордо. Ну какой из меня герой? Дело случая. Вот тут-то и начинается самое интересное. Мы практически со Славкой не просыхали, тем более его тоже отпустили на пару дней из его части. И он, естественно, приперся ко мне домой, окончательно зависнув, ночуя по-наглому в гостиной комнате. В отличие от меня друг служил под боком рядом со Свердловском в ракетных войсках.

Так вот, мне на пьяную голову несколько ночей подряд снился эротический сон — как я занимаюсь любовью с Ольгой. Причем так красочно и реально, что до жути. Я даже ее запах ощущал, мягкость кожи, влажность и горячесть ее киски, как она скользила по моему мощному члену, вбирая его до основания, как двигалась и призывно стонала. И родинку помню у ее правого соска, раньше о которой я и не знал вовсе. 

Но вот незадача, когда я ее встретил в первый день своего приезда, она меня сразу отшила, сказав, что любит моего брата Вальку, и я ей не нужен, что все в прошлом. В принципе, это как раз и послужило причиной моего свинского упийства до состояния живого трупа. Раньше я так на алкоголь и не налегал вовсе. А тут сорвался, да и Славка поддержал, узнав про такую «веселуху».

— Если ты не помнишь, как она переспала с тобой, то я прекрасно видел, как она убегала обнаженной из твоей спальни рано утром, а не от Валентина.

— Да мы тогда квасили как черти! Хорошо, хоть тебе ангелы голые не привиделись. Или чертовки, а то, если учесть в каком состоянии мы оба были, это вполне возможно. И потом, она уже встречалась тогда с Валентином и трахалась с ним.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — воззрились удивленно на меня. — Ты еще скажи, что в твоей сперме на тот момент, разбавленной усиленно водкой, сперматозоидов не было обнаружено или произошла полная консервация оных!

— Валька сам сказал, а еще попросил, чтобы я их счастью не мешал. Как брат брата, — я устало откинулся на спинку кресла, ненужный разговор с другом вымотал морально и физически.

— Ага! Год, значит, трахалась и не залетела, а тут бац и в яблочко? Ничего странного не находишь? Что ровно через девять месяцев после твоей побывки она рожает мальчика, вылитого тебя? И на все вопросы, твой ли это сын, молчит как рыба! — завелся Славка.

— Слав, не начинай, а? Это знает точно только Ольга. А она уходит от разговора, лишь только я начинаю заговаривать о Данилке, — вздохнул я тяжко.

— А тебе не кажется, что это нечестно и откровенно по-свински. И жена ему досталась, и твой сын? — насуплено сбавил обороты друг.

— То, что Данил мой сын, это недоказуемо. Перестань, Слав. Я его люблю любого, даже в виде племянника.

— А в виде сына ты бы его любил еще больше! — вякнул Славка, а потом одобрительно помахал ручками на мой нечитабельный взгляд. — Ладно, это ваше семейное дело. Только не говори больше об этом доме как об откупе, у меня такое чувство, что они оба сбежали с места преступления. Так что одевайся, и идем со мной.

Меня властно потянули из мягкого кресла.

— Слав, отстань, я совершенно не в форме, — попытался я откреститься от друга детства.

— Ага, не в форме он. Да на тебе ни жиринки!

— У меня и кимоно спортивного нет, — дурашливо я завалил Славку на мягкий диван.

— Силен черт! — попытались выбраться из захвата. — Одежду я тебе обеспечу. Надо же мальчишкам показать, что такое настоящий бой.

 

Вот так меня силком вытащили в секцию «Восточных единоборств» под руководством неукротимого Славки.

— Как Кира? — я наматывал на руки эластичный бинт, особенно старательно защищая казенки, стоя в тренерской уже облаченный в белоснежное кимоно.

— Нормально, о тебе беспокоится, — хмыкнули под боком.

— Привет передай от меня, пусть не волнуется — справлюсь. Ребеночка еще не планируете? — улыбнулся хищно я.

— Передам. Нет пока, она аспирантуру заканчивает в этом году, тогда и склепаем, — друг завязывал сосредоточенно тесемки на штанах.

— Давайте, клепальщики, а я посмотрю, — усмехнулся я, Кира была старше Славки на два года. Умная, добрая, милая. Чего еще желать-то? Славная жена и прекрасная женщина.

— Ну надо же, подсвечник нашелся! — язвительно проскрипели в ответ, а затем глянули упрямым взглядом стальных глаз.

Славка, вернее Мирослав, не был смазливым, а имел стандартную славянскую внешность с крупным прямым носом, темно-русыми волосами. Но иногда, когда хотел, был очень даже симпатичным, особенно когда шлея попадала под хвост, и он начинал ерничать.

— Я вот все тебя хотел спросить, ты до армии со своей Ольгой трахался? Ну, можешь сравнить сны и явь.

— Да пошел ты! — отмахнулся я незлобно. — Сравнивать не с чем, я не спал с ней до призыва.

— Ясно, значит труба, пока сама не скажет, бесполезно.

— А то я не знаю. Без сопливых как-нибудь разберусь, — Славка был на полгода меня младше, и это его крайне бесило. — Ладно, показывай своих орлов, зададим им перцу!

***

Парнишек было около тридцати, и когда я пробежался по их головам, то просто потерял дар речи, так как в середине ровного строя стоял Сашка Суворов и не меньше пялился на меня, чем я на него.

Тренировка была жесткой, даже я, чернопоясник, зашипел через два часа с непривычки, а как же мальчишки выдерживают? И это только разминка.

— Славка, кончай детей мучить, пора спарринговаться, — попытался я остановить друга. — Они ведь уже никакие.

— Они или ты? — усмехнулись рядом, правда ухищренные пытки прекратили и отпустили подчиненных на растяжку.

— Ты это специально? — проскрипел я рядом со Славкой, садясь с кряхтением на шпагат.

— Ага! Ну, просто класс, — причмокнули языком, — ты в отличной форме, а прибеднялся.

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Как они биться-то теперь будут?

— Ничего, отдышатся. Молодые, не впервой, — отмахнулись от меня, укладываясь влегкую на шпагат напротив. — Ну что, по старинке поперетягиваем друг дружку?

Мне уперлись ступнями в ступни ног и, сцепившись с моими руками крепкими ладонями, потянули на себя. Стратег хренов, подумалось мне, но мои мысли сегодня были не рядом с закадычным другом. Прости, Слава. Я скосил взор на лохматую голову в конце развалившихся подростков. Саша сидел на полном шпагате и задумчиво смотрел вперед себя с таким же выражением лица, как обычно в классе разглядывал даль. Позже был показательный спарринг между мной и Мирославом.

— Поддайся, а? — просит Славка губами, но я отрицательно мотаю головой, и он снова летит на пол. Эта была твоя гребаная идея вытащить меня в спортзал, не моя, так что плати по счетам, я сегодня зол. Очень!

— Ух! — и Славка от моего удара с подсечкой повержен окончательно. 

Мое колено упирается ему победно в кадык, думаю, пацанам хватит представления на полгода. Я помогаю подняться другу, и мы ритуально в конце кланяемся — бой закончен. Тренер разбивает мальчишек по двое и, показав связку ударов со мной в паре, требует отработать до совершенства.

— Ну, как тебе парни? — Мирослав развалился на школьную лавку рядом со мной, продолжая следить, как идет отработка ударов.

— Когда будут спарринги, вот и посмотрю. А что?

— Мне показалось, или ты одного узнал? — усмехнулись мне прямо.

— Нет, не показалось, у Александра Суворова я преподаю общую биологию, — съязвил я ответно.

— О-о-о-о, я так и подумал, — ехидно пропели в ответ. — Кстати, в этом году я собираюсь его выставлять на соревнования по России. Парень толковый, усердный. И несмотря на то, что красивый, весьма компанейский, без замашек на превосходство.

— Компанейский, ты говоришь? — откровенно удивился я и пригляделся к Саше снова.

Теперь, когда мальчишки разбились по парам и свободно общались, отрабатывая удары, я понял, что, и правда, здесь Александр был совершенно другим. Он улыбался, как мне тогда на крыше, перебрасывался шутками со своим партнером, подсказывал, как наносить удар, ибо у того не все так гладко выходило. И откровенно радовался жизни.

— А в школе он совершенно другой. Замкнутый, нелюдимый, как на работу рутинную ходит, — прошептал я.

— Быть того не может. Ты точно о Шурке говоришь Суворове? — удивленно выпучили на меня свои стальные глаза.

— Ага, точно. А еще в школе ходит постоянно слух, что он гей, так как, видите ли, с девушками не встречается, — добил я друга, глаза которого из круглых стали квадратными.

— Во придурки! А здесь он душа компании и лидер. И знаешь, по праву, — собрали челюсть с пола и вставили на место выпавшие зенки.

— Я откровенно рад, что у него есть такое место, где он может быть простым счастливым ребенком.

— Я тоже, — задумчиво поддакнул мне Слава.

— Мне бы с ним поговорить, с глазу на глаз. Я ляпнул, не подумавши, о его умершей матери.

— Не вопрос. Ща, сделаем, — и на весь зал громогласно: — Суворов, подойди!

Саша робко подошел к моей дислокации и встал напротив.

— Учитель с тобой поговорить хочет, — хмыкнул тихо Славка и снова на весь зал: — В две шеренги становись! Сейчас начнем тренировочные спарринги. Бьемся всего три минуты, по свистку ритуальный поклон и поехали. По второму снова поклон и смена партнера, правая шеренга сдвигается на одного человека!

— Мирослав Сергеевич, у меня партнера нет! — прокричал напарник Саши.

— Не боись, я буду твоим партнером. Ну что, начали! 

Свисток! Поклон и поехали. Как и сказал Слава, первый спарринг начался. Я отслеживал борьбу мальчишек одним глазом, а вторым — боковым зрением смотрел на молчаливо стоящего Сашу передо мной.

— Садись. Я не кусаюсь.

Он молча приземлился под бок, но не на лавку, а на пол, сев по-турецки, вернее, в позе лотоса переплел ноги.

— Давно ходишь?

— Два года, а что?

— Ничего. Как потом до поселка добираешься, путь неблизкий, тем более по темноте.

— Вы не мой брат, так что не надо мне читать нотаций, — Саша отвечал ровно, хотя по фразам можно было точно сказать, что он до сих пор на меня дуется.

— И все-таки? — уточнил я свою догадку.

— Через лесопарк, напрямки, здесь недалеко до нашего поселка.

Это было не лучшей идеей, так как про этот чертов лесопарк ходили неприятные слухи о нападениях и грабежах заблудших туда по темноте или сбившихся с пути прохожих.

— Один?

— Вы же не дурак, и так видите, что из нашей школы тут никого нет. Все ребята городские, только я из поселка. Но я уже так два года хожу. И ничего.

И правда, вряд ли бы он вел себя так раскрепощенно, если здесь был бы хоть один человек из этой чертовой школы.

— Раз на раз не приходится. Я тебя сегодня подброшу на машине.

— Не надо, тем более вы не живете в нашем поселке, — покачали отрицательно головой.

— Да, не живу, но мне по пути. 

Так уж получилось, но отец родовое гнездо построил подальше от знакомых лиц, часто говаривав: «Я их и так на работе вижу каждый божий день, еще не хватало, чтобы с проблемами домой ко мне шли!». Но это была чистая правда, что дорога к моему дому шла мимо заводского поселка.

— И еще, я Славке скажу, он тебя теперь на мотоцикле будет подбрасывать.

— Еще чего! — с вызовом.

— Еще как! — не уступая ни на миллиметр.

— А если слушать не буду? — борясь до последнего за свою так называемую свободу.

— Ремень и по жопе. Я не шучу, — ставя жирную точку.

Саша потух как-то сразу, замкнулся, опустив кудлатую голову.

— Саша, ты прости меня за сегодняшнее. Там, на крыше, я не хотел тебя обидеть, ляпнул не подумавши, — коснулся я его тонкого плеча.

— Все ляпают не подумавши! — огрызнулся он из последних сил.

— В школе знают, что ты занимаешься в секции?

— Нет.

— Не бойся, я не скажу. И, пожалуйста, дождись после секции меня, — попросил я, вставая с лавки.

Я подошел к замершему перед новой схваткой другу и потянул его за рукав.

— Закончили? Замечательно. Александр, в строй вместо меня!

Свисток!

— Спарринг! — команда тренера, и все срываются в танце битвы.

На три минуты в спортивном зале разворачивается сразу пятнадцать микро-баталий. И каждая неповторимая и прекрасная.

— Ну как? — мы снова падаем на лавку.

— Неплохо! Особенно вот тот, тот и тот.

— Ум-м-м-м, а я думал, ты занят серьезной беседой, — почесали затылок, копируя мой дурацки жест. Привычка, ее за ногу, никак не могу отвыкнуть. — Курил бы ты поменьше, Женька, от тебя табаком сегодня несет за версту. Нечего печалиться о своей Ольге. И помни! У Евгения всегда где-то есть его Татьяна, влюбленная в него по уши, преданная и верная.

— Угу, Пушкин ты мой. Я не Онегин, мой брат не Ленский. А Татьяна, где ж ее найдешь, и потом, по Александру Сергеевичу она, между прочим, вышла замуж за совершенно другого человека. И убивать своего младшего братика, даже из-за любимой, в мои планы как бы не входило.

— Слышь, Онегин, а любимая ли она вообще, твоя Ольга? Неужели до сих пор по этой шалаве сохнешь?

Я задумался над его словами и понял правду.

— Нет. Тоска осталась, но не более того, и Данилка, — я вздохнул и поменял резко тему. Ага, и у кого я это слизал? Точно! У Сашки. — А ты в курсе, что Суворов каждый раз после секции ползает домой через наш незабвенный бандитский лесопарк?

— Черт, нет! — обеспокоился тут же Славка.

— Ну, теперь в курсе, — добил я метко своего друга.

 

В душевых стоял теплый туман, и мальчишки баловались вовсю. Когда я проник последним, прошмыгнув между жарких, тонких, влажных тел, хихикающих и подкалывающих друг друга, в сторону свободного душа, то услышал в стороне от себя возмущенный гомон вокруг притихшего Саши.

— Чего этот Евгений от тебя хотел? 

— Ты только скажи, мы разберемся. Не посмотрим, что он так крут в борьбе!

— Ага! Это он в спортзале так бьется, а не в подворотне.

М-да, а вот это уже, и правда, друзья, может, и не близкие, но все же.

— Все в порядке, он мой учитель и не знал, что я хожу в секцию. Вот и спрашивал, — заверил Сашин ровный голос, а я скользнул в одну из опустевших кабинок.

Пусть сам разруливает, ведь это не для моих ушей — детские разборки. Когда я вышел, раздевалка была полупустой. Славка, помытый, ждал у дверей, а последние ребята, уже одетые, спешили по домам. Оно и понятно, одиннадцатый час уже. А еще домашние уроки. Саша торчал на крыльце послушно и как-то обреченно.

— Ты почему раньше не сказал, что не из города?! — налетел на него злющий Славка. — В следующий раз домой поедешь со мной. Гордый он, видите ли, а если банда нападет, чем ты отмахиваться будешь? Пикнуть не успеешь — скрутят. Если слушаться не будешь, выгоню из секции! Понял?

— Отставить, старшина, живо в машину, у меня еще дома гора контрольных! — осадил я друга и, дождавшись, когда все заползут в джип, надавил на газ.

Завез сначала до поселковского круглосуточного магазина тихо сидящего всю дорогу Сашу, а потом забросил Славку под его забор, прежде чем подкатить к своему. Хорошо, когда друг — сосед и живет в соседнем доме. Хоть его везти к черту на кулички не надо.

Я открыл ворота и чертыхнулся уже в полный голос. На крыльце ждал меня сюрприз в виде дремлющего калачиком Данилки.

Развеялся, бля! Так и думал, что его сегодня принесет, а все Славка. Урою друга за все хорошее, если мой Данилка заболеет. Вот чертенок, снова сбежал из дома, правда, было это не впервой.


	3. Данилка и Сашка

Я тихо позвал мальчика и, когда он, заулыбавшись от моего голоса, потянулся спросонья ко мне, откровенно растаял, настолько мне было хорошо с ним.

— Жека, я так скучал! — меня обвили тонкие ручонки, а холодный нос потерся о плечо.

— Ты чего, глупенький? Опять от мамки и папки сбег? — улыбнулся я, занося в дом свое белобрысое сокровище.

— Ну их! Мамка все время на Вальку ругается, а он сбегает от нее на работу. И со мной вообще никто не говорит!

— Не Валька, а папа, — поправил я своего мальчика и заметил, как он надул картинно губы, а потом сжал их в тонкую линию.

Данилка засопел в мою шею, а затем, потершись как котенок, прошептал:

— Он мне не отец вовсе, я слышал…

— Что? — я чуть не выронил его на пол от такого поворота событий, а затем, посадив в кресло, подошел к телефону.

Автоответчик был забит звонками от Ольги.

— Погоди, сейчас я твоей маме отзвонюсь, что ты со мной, и поговорим, а еще тебе ванную нужно горячую принять и поесть.

— Значит, я у тебя с ночевкой, да?!

— Ну, тебя я точно уже сегодня домой не довезу. У меня еще дел выше крыши по занятиям, — ухмыльнулся я радостной мордашке, которая, как индеец, с улюлюканьем запрыгала по дивану.

Пришлось снять трубку с базы и выйти в столовую подальше от чутких ушей Данила, прикрыв за собой плотно дверь.

— Оля, это я, — оповестил, как только в трубке послышалось мелодичное Ольгино «Алле».

— Почему не отвечал, черт тебя дери?! — раздалось на том конце практически шипение гадюки.

— Ну, я тебя тоже люблю, — усмехнулся я. — Вообще-то, я только зашел в дом.

— Где ж тебя черти носят так поздно? Данил у тебя? — раздражение чуть улеглось, и шипение сменилось рыком дикой кошки.

— Да, моя сладкая. Снова сбежал ко мне. Ты против? — я промурлыкал игриво, с удовольствием дергая кошку за усы.

— Нет, я приеду за ним, — нотки властные, не терпящие возражений, столько лет прошло, а голос все тот же.

— Угу, уже двенадцатый час, и ты в положении. Может, это сделает Валентин? Хотя Данилка вряд ли вернется с ним домой. Ничего не хочешь мне поведать, любимая невестка? — усмехнулся я, интересно, готова она выйти на разговор о появлении Данилки на Свет Божий или нет?

На том конце провода замолчали, а потом выдали растерянно:

— Завтра с утра ты сможешь завести его в детский садик?

— Смогу, не переживай. Спокойной ночи, Оленька! — и я сам первым положил трубку на столь торжественной ноте. 

М-да, как все не ново. Снова уходит от разговора и отмалчивается, меняя резко тему.

Я устроил море пены для постреленка и, пока он прыгал с восторгом вокруг меня, задумался над его словами «Он мне не отец вовсе, я сам слышал…». Что же ты тогда слышал, малыш?

— Раздевайся и ныряй, — я смотрел, как Данилка засовывает в пену кучу резиновых утят, белок и зайцев, благо такого добра осталось в этом доме море именно благодаря ему. — Тебе ведь уже шесть с половиной и на следующий год в школу? А все с резиновыми изделиями играешься.

Данил заговорил поздно, сначала вообще думали немой, но потом как прорвало. Я из армии вернулся, ему было уже год с небольшим, то есть год и три месяца. Ольга его часто подбрасывала к нашим родителям. Она решилась взяться за ум и поступила в Сельхозакадемию на финансовый. А я, когда приходил из университета, безвылазно возился с Данилкой, ибо моя мама никогда к детям особой любви не испытывала, так же как и к внуку, а отец тогда пропадал безвылазно на заводе, пытаясь удержать все хозяйство на плаву. Когда Данилке исполнилось четыре с половиной годика, я уехал во Владивосток. Вот тогда мой отец и проговорился по телефону, что мальчик проревел несколько недель подряд, а потом сказал первое слово «Жека».

— Жека, я с тобой хочу купаться! — улыбнулись мне игриво. — Ванна большая, давай устроим морской бой между утками и другими зверями?

Ванна, действительно, была огромной, угловой — практически бассейн. Я поймал верткого пацана за шкирку и, стащив с него мятую одежку, засунул в облако пены. Под моими руками брыкнулись и, извернувшись угрем, занырнули под воду, сверкнув поалевшими от горячей воды ягодицами. Я же, раздевшись, зашел в душевую кабину, ополоснуться еще на раз, перед тем как лезть к Данилу в мыльную воду.

— Вау! Вот это пиписька! А у меня такая же будет, когда я вырасту? — встретил меня Данилка, ошарашено таращась на мои помытые муди.

— Ну, более или менее, — подтвердил я, подходя к бассейну, на полу было уже море воды, уходящей гулко в специальный сток, все было сделано так, чтобы пол можно было поливать из душа или окатывать ведрами.

— Я такую же хочу! — Данилка потянулся ручонкой, коснулся моего вялого пениса.

— Ну, вот подрастешь, и будет. Только правильно называть все-таки не писька или пиписька, а член или пенис, — я перешагнул через бортик и уселся по уши в пену.

— А мальчишки по-другому называли, — Данилка переполз ко мне на колени и влажно зашептал на ухо, прижимаясь к груди. — Х…у…й… — а потом, осекшись, оправдался, хихикнув. — Только воспитатель сказала, что это слово плохое и материться нельзя.

— Это она правильно говорит, — кивнул я со знанием дела, обнимая пацана и параллельно намыливая ему волосы шампунем, выдавленным из рядом стоящей бутылочки. — Можешь еще его фаллосом назвать.

— Класс! Фаллос! Я своим парням расскажу. Не поверят! — пообещали мне со знанием дела, а я мысленно пожалел воспитательницу, весело ей, наверное, живется с такой ватагой юрких пострелят.

— Ты так удивлен был моему размеру? Разве ты с папой не купался вместе? — решил я прощупать зыбкое дно интересовавшего меня вопроса.

— Я же сказал, он мне не папа! — обиженно надулись на коленях. — Валька ко мне вообще прикасаться не любит, как будто я заразный.

— С чего такие мысли? — я дотянулся до ковшика и окатил сверху водой своего малыша.

— Я слышал… — Данилка уткнулся носом мне в подмышку. — Они думали, что я сплю, а я хотел пить и пошел на кухню. Мама ругалась там с Валентином. А он сказал, что она сама захотела меня, а он тут совершенно ни при чем. И что был только против.

— Но это не значит, что мой младший брат не твой папа, — я чмокнул мальчика в мокрую макушку.

— Жека, я не дурак! И я слышал сам. Он сказал четко, что я не его сын. А мама… Мама ничего на это не ответила, даже не возразила. Знаешь, Жека, я так хочу, чтобы моим папой был ты, — огорошили меня окончательно, заставляя сердце биться в районе глотки. — Я ведь и похож на тебя, мне все говорят.

— Я тоже этого хочу, Данилка, — прошептал я, взяв себя в руки, и взлохматил помытые, потемневшие волосы мальчика. — Очень хочу.

— Только все это розовые мечты. Мама тебя ненавидит, — вздохнули тяжко на моих коленях, заставляя всерьез задуматься о своей жизни.

Почему же Ольга вдруг стала меня ненавидеть? Что же я такого сотворил-то? 

Ну… целовались при луне, ну… обнимались. Я плохо помню, о чем мы тогда говорили, просто мысли рядом с Оленькой у меня путались, превращаясь в огромный сжамканный клубок. А половину ее слов я вообще не понимал и не слышал — так громко в ушах стучало при виде нее мое влюбленное сердце. В школе я на нее и дышать боялся, за ручку держал, сумку носил. Надо мной весь класс ржал, мужики в выпускном классе наперебой рассказывали, как баб ебли во все щели, давали советы, совали мне презервативы. А я не торопил события, и правда, наверное, выглядел наивным как последний придурок. А теперь все думаю, вот если бы я все-таки с Олей переспал до того, как попасть в армию, может, все и сложилось по-другому, и она не ушла бы к моему братишке Валентину.

С Валькой у меня всегда были тяжелые отношения. Два года разницы сказались на нем серьезно, он всегда пытался догнать меня и перегнать, показать свое превосходство и забрать себе мои игрушки, вещи, любимую…

Даже то, что я походил на своего деда по отцовской линии, а он на маму, било по его самолюбию. Дедушка у нас был военным, танкистом. Прошел Отечественную войну, был награжден, хотя покажите мне в России хоть одну семью, из которой мужчины не ходили на фронт воевать с фашистами?

Моя мама, холодная, важная, холеная. С польскими корнями, очень красивая женщина с необычным именем для русского человека — Руслана. Она до сих пор привлекает взоры мужчин, что всегда импонировало отцу и добавляло ему весу и тщеславия. У нее темно-русые волосы и выразительные карие глаза с длинными ресницами. Валя весь в нее, в детстве брата часто за девочку принимали, и это его бесило как никогда. А когда подрос, все девки школы бегали за ним как одержимые, а он решил забрать себе мою Олю. 

М-да, и забрал.

Но что гадать, если бы да кабы. Если Данилка, и правда, правильно понял свою маму, получается — я его отец, ведь больше некому. Так почему Оля до сих пор упирается в штыки с моим отцовством? Я ведь и не претендую больше ни на что, да и особо не лезу.

— А знаешь, член может стоять! — поведал вдруг повеселевший Данилка мне, а потом, потянувшись к резиновому зайцу, выдавил с писком из него остатки воды.

— Да неужели? — поднял я бровь, удивляясь такой осведомленности ребенка, не... конечно, эрекция у всех нас периодически бывает чуть ли не с рождения, но откуда у него в таком возрасте интерес к этому?

— И у тебя тоже? — усмехнулся я Данилу.

— Ну-у-у-у… — протянул мальчишка и, густо покраснев, прошептал. — Ты только никому не говори. Это секрет. Я с Веркой в больничку в сирени играл недавно. И она мне в трусы листья совала, лечила меня там, а он был твердый.

«Ну, нормально», — подумал я и вспомнил свои детсадовские годы, м-да, мы тоже играли тогда с девчонками «в больничку». Первый, как говорится, сексуальный опыт заглядывания девочкам в трусики. Помню чернявенькую Юльку, она, когда ко мне в труселя заглянула, так потом с круглыми глазами до вечера ходила.

— Хм, конечно, раз рядом была красивая девочка, он точно встанет. Это нормально, — сглотнул я слюну, вылавливая утенка правой рукой.

— Верка некрасивая, — со знанием дела поведал Данилка, продолжая полыхать мордашкой, — но, когда она меня там касалась, было щекотно и приятно. А вот бы со мной играла Светка или Наташка. Хорошо, если мы в следующем году попадем в один класс, они обе такие красивые. Жека, а у тебя рядом с красивыми девочками тоже встает?

— Встает, — покаялся я, смотря, как по-деловому Данилка выстраивает на одном из бортиков выловленных разномастных утят. — Бывает, особенно когда красивые.

— Круто! Если у тебя встанет, например, в парке, ты, наверное, всех девок распугаешь? У тебя пи…, ой, то есть член очень большой.

Я представил картину: достаю так из широких штанин… Ага, взведенный, в полной боевой готовности и при куче молоденьких девушек. Угу, в парке, «к примеру» от Данила…

Разбегутся, точняк, все! Посчитают минимум ненормальным, как пить дать. Еще и санитаров вызовут, чтобы в дурку отправить.

— М-да, в парке точно напугаю, — согласился я с этим невозможным пацаном.

— Мои утята готовы! А твои кролики? — паренек развернулся ко мне хитрой мордашкой и подмигнул.

— Я думал, что все-таки это белки, — буркнул я, разглядывая фиолетовое нечто с вылупленными глазами.

Велика наша отечественная промышленность резиновых изделий, иногда вообще тонешь в догадках, что за животину покупаешь. Словом, очередную Чебурашку — неизведанного науке зверя.

За полчаса мы всю ванную выплескали на пол, а потом счастливые перекусывали в столовой чем Бог послал. Господь этой ночью был щедр на сосиски и макароны с томатной подливкой, Данилка от всех поигрушек и потрясений вырубился у меня прямо на столе в обнимку с тарелкой. Так что до постели я его донес на руках, глубоко спящего и теплого, как домашнего сопящего котенка.

***

— Ой, какой все-таки у Данилки папа хорошенький! — взвизгнула медсестричка детсада «Дубок».

— О, да! А ты мамашу видела? У нее такой живот, наверное, рожать уже скоро, — хихикнула молоденькая санитарочка. — Плодовитый папаша — старается, видно, в постели нехило.

— Вообще-то, это дядя Данила, — над шушукающимися девушками нависла воспитатель группы моего племянника. — Хотя внешне, действительно, отец, да и только. И он не женат.

— ВАУ! — вслед мне прошептали в голос медсестра и санитарка, сладострастно пуская обильные слюни.

Только мне этих дурынд и не хватало.

Хотя сегодня у меня не было пар с утра, но в школе дел всегда море, проверка контрольных и домашнего задания только чего стоит. А если у тебя целый поток, а десятых классов было четыре, то это сущая каторга. И как только другие учителя все успевают? Вот ведь в чем вопрос.

— Вот паршивец! — в учительскую с шипом вошел молодой физрук Федор Олегович и шибанул кулаком об косяк. — Я убью этого Канарейкина! Галина Петровна здесь?

— Не-а, привет, Федя, — с Федей мы давно знаем друг друга, уж так получилось, что учились в одной школе, правда в параллельных классах, и он в курсе, что было у нас тогда с Олей. — Она снова на больничном. Я даже теряюсь в догадках, чем она больна, хотя внешне и не скажешь.

— Хм, у нее диабет… — Федя упал напротив меня, оседлав стул задом наперед, и, положив подбородок на свои локти, смерил хитрыми глазами. — Но ты ведь за нее, когда Галина болеет?

— Ага, и что у нас нового Павел Леонидович отчебучил?

— Павел Леонидович? Вау! — усмехнулись горько мне.

— Вау? Слушай, везде слышу это слово, это что, такая мода, что ли? — смерил я верткого физрука своим фисташковым взглядом.

— А то! У нас в городе это как зараза, то все говорили «Блин», то «Сто пудово», то «Круто», то «Отстой». А когда все твои ученики «Ваукают», то и сам начинаешь, как попугай, повторять. А твой Павел Леонидович очередную девку трахнул из одиннадцатого. И ладно бы где-нибудь в укромном уголке, нет, на матах посередь зала. А в самый кульминационный их момент я туда зашел с девятым классом «В», ты хоть представляешь, какие у детей глазки были?

— М-м-м, представляю! И что Канарейкин? — я скрестил пальцы рук перед собой, предвкушая практически сенсацию.

— Что-что? Девка в чем мать родила закрыла лицо и умчалась с визгом в раздевалку! А этот пиздюк, раскачивая перед всеми своим стояком, еще мне и лекцию прочитал перед девятиклассниками о том, что не стоит прекращать половой акт, так как это плохо сказывается на мужском здоровье, то бишь потенции. И на тебя зараза сослался! — мне сделали круглые глазки, добив.

Я выпучил в ответ свои:

— А я тут причем?

— А ты, мой друг, учитель биологии! И со слов Канарейкина, мол, анатомию знать обязан, — гадливо хихикнул Федька.

— Пиздюк, не то слово. Придется разговаривать по-мужски, — я глянул на свои армейские часы и усмехнулся, вставая. — У них сейчас география. Думаю, Григорий Евстахиевич будет не против моего сольного выступления.

— Ну-ну, удачи! А можно, так сказать, за кулисами послушать и впечатлиться? — сорвались следом за мной, пружиня в кроссовках.

— Да, пожалуйста. Не вопрос, — я взял на плечо пиджак и заскользил на первый этаж.

Десятый «А» писал контрольную работу, и в классной комнате стояла гробовая тишина. Я заглянул в аудиторию и поздоровался с Григорием Евстахиевичем, старожилом этой школы.

— Извините, Григорий Евстахиевич, я только на пять минут в связи с выполнением обязанностей по классному руководству.

— О! Конечно-конечно! Вы, Евгений Васильевич, желаете сделать объявление?

— Да, что-то вроде этого, — я прошел в аудиторию и, осмотрев притихший класс, зацепил глазами удивленного Александра, он даже от окна оторвался в коем-то разе. И хотя это было довольно приятно, но, наверное, не в этом случае. 

Я отчеканил шагами до парты Канарейкина и навис над ним.

— Павел Леонидович, потрудитесь встать из-за парты! — начал я командным тоном.

— А если мне влом? — усмехнулись, скалясь мне в наглую.

— Тогда я за шкирку, как нагадившего кутенка, подниму вас сам, — и я влегкую поднял его одной правой за грудки в воздух.

— Что вы делаете, Евгений Васильевич?! — у старичка-педагога от такого зрелища поехали глаза на лоб из-под толстых очков, собирая лысину в замысловатую гармошку.

— Воспитываю! — я оторвал свой взгляд от задыхающегося парня у меня в железной руке и перевел глаза на выглядывающего из коридора физрука. — Федор Олегович, так что он там насчет анатомии говорил, когда совокуплялся со старшеклассницей перед девятым классом?!

— Кажется, что-то… насчет мужской потенции, если прервать сам процесс… — путано объяснил выехавший от представления этого сраного ералаша молодой физрук, отчаянно краснея под удивленными взглядами учителя географии и зашумевшего класса.

— Так вот, Павел Леонидович! Если еще раз вы устроите общественные потрахушки перед младшими классами, я вам самолично чего-нибудь откручу ниже пояса. И более проблем с мужской потенцией вам уже до конца жизни испытывать не придется. Ручаюсь! Вы меня поняли, Павел Леонидович? Если да, промычите два раза!

— Мы… мы…

— Громче! Я вас не слышу! Как быки-осеменители кричат во время гона, который, как я понял, у вас постоянно.

— МУ… МУ…

— О, уже прогресс! — я разжал руку и позволил школьнику свалиться назад — под парту.

— Простите, Григорий Евстахиевич, педагогический процесс завершен, можете дальше продолжать урок.

— Я… я… Вам отомщу! Кхе… кхе… папе расскажу, кха-кха… — пытался выбраться из-под парты полудохлый Канарейкин.

— Да кому угодно, — пожал я ровно плечами. — Хоть папе с мамой, хоть директору школы, хоть — Господу Богу! Я предупредил. Знаток анатомии, тебя за ногу! Идемте, Федор Олегович, — и я, выходя из замершего класса, утащил за плечо до сих пор невменяемого физрука.

На пороге почему-то захотелось обернуться, и я невольно снова скрестился со взглядом темно-болотных очей, Сашка улыбался глазами и немного уголками губ. И отчего-то этого было достаточно, чтобы сегодня сделать меня счастливым.

Вот так вот, как белка в колесе, я прокрутился весь день в школе и даже не заметил, что рабочий день подходит к концу. Павел Канарейкин сдержал свое слово и тут же по сотовому телефону набрал отца. Так что через два урока я вместе с физруком стоял по стойке смирно напротив директора завода.

Ну, по стойке смирно стоял директор школы, учитель географии и физрук. Я же, пройдя в директорскую, внаглую оперся бедром об подоконник, смотря на идиллию между папа́ — развалившимся сытым котом в чужом школьном директорском кресле, и его сыном — восседающим на подлокотнике того же предмета мебели рядом с властным отцом.

— До меня дошли слухи, что у вас сейчас работает старший сын моего предшественника? — начал мурлыкающим голосом Леонид Витальевич, он осмотрел нас всех и зацепился своими заплывшими голубыми глазками за меня. — И он напал на моего сына во время урока? Как это понимать?! Может быть, сам Евгений Васильевич прояснит всю ситуацию?!

— О, конечно же, дорогой Леонид Витальевич, — начал Анатолий Филиппович подобострастно и повышая тон в мою сторону. — Евгений Васильевич, соизвольте ответить!

— Всенепременно. Видите ли, уважаемый Леонид Витальевич, — начал я поставленным лекторским голосом, разводя руками, и, оторвавшись от подоконника, сделал несколько театральных движений в сторону отца и сына. Уж чего-чего, а говорить с такими людьми я знал как: — Федор Олегович не очень точно понял слова вашего сына, Павла Леонидовича насчет его мужской потенции. И Федор Олегович обратился ко мне, так как я учитель биологии и просто обязан знать анатомию, и, кроме того, Павел Леонидович как раз послал своего учителя ко мне за углубленной консультацией. Я скрупулезно изучил сей вопрос со знанием дела и со всей своей ответственностью. И решил принять надлежащие меры в скором порядке, дабы ваш сын не лишился окончательно мужской потенции раз и навсегда. Вот, в принципе, и все, — улыбнулся я хищно этому оплывшему жиром сытому коту, так похожему чертами лица на своего зарвавшегося сынишку.

— И посему вы решили придушить моего сына? — Леонид Витальевич не был дураком и понял, что я решил откровенно поиграть на его нервах. — Чтобы ни сделал мой сын, но вам не кажется, что хватать его за горло и душить перед всеми в классе — это уже чересчур!

— А его никто и не душил, — я праведно посмотрел на физрука и учителя географии. Они рвано покивали, соглашаясь со мной, так как Канарейкин давно достал уже всех педагогов. — Просто ваш сын недорассказал всю картину в целом, упустив некоторые пикантные детали, но мы можем вам их поведать, если вы пожелаете!

— И что же недосказал мой любимый Павлик? — директор завода скосил взор на резко побледневшего сына, который пытался отрицательно мотать головой.

— Па! Он меня чуть не убил, какие же тебе еще нужны факты?

— Ну почему же, я их всех выслушаю, до того как позвать милицию и сдать твоего учителя под арест! — отец погладил любимого сынулика по топорщащимся волосам и повернулся выжидательно ко мне.

— Зачем же ждать, можно и сейчас позвать, а также весь девятый класс «В» и девицу из одиннадцатого класса. Как ее там, а, Федор Олегович? Я одиннадцатые практически не знаю.

— Софья Терешкина, — усмехнулся вдруг резко успокоившийся физрук и, повторив мой жест рукой, взлохматил затылок, видно кроме «Вау» он и у меня подцепил очередную заразу.

— А их зачем? — не понял папа Павлика.

— Ну как же, чтобы все действующие лица были в сборе, — развел я театрально руками. — Девица — так как ваш сын с нею как раз сношался посреди спортзала, когда девятый «В» во главе с тренером Федором Олеговичем вернулись со спортплощадки в конце урока. И на все его требования покинуть зал его ученик в лице вашего сына послал ко мне, поливая учителя данной гимназии матом. И, размахивая своим стоящим фаллосом перед учениками младших классов, прочитал целую лекцию о потере потенции из-за вероломно прерванного полового акта.

— ЧТО?! — вскричали оба директора в голос и уставились круглыми глазками на резко побледневшего Павла.

— Сношался, производил соитие в простонародье, пардон — трахался, — сыграл я на дурачка. — Чего тут непонятного?

— Это я понял! — Леонид Витальевич оторвал взор, который ничего хорошего отпрыску не сулил, от своего притихшего сына и перевел на меня. — Но почему вы его душили?

— Не, я его не душил. Я попросил встать Павла Леонидовича из-за парты, но так как он не соизволил выполнить мою просьбу, то просто, как нагадившего кутенка, поднял его за шкирдяк в воздух, вот и все, а еще пообещал, что если еще раз такое случится, то больше о мужской потенции ему беспокоится не придется. Может, еще чего-нибудь непонятно, я могу более доступно объяснить, эпитеты там подобрать или синонимы. Мне не трудно, хотя я не являюсь учителем русского языка.

— Нет... спасибо, дальше я сам. Синонимы подберу дома! — Леонид Витальевич тяжело поднялся из кресла и, схватив своего сынка за ухо, крутанул от всей души. — Ну что, похотливый кобель?! Довыебывался? Ах ты, сука текущая, да я так тебе сегодня жопу отделаю ремнем дома, ты у меня месяц сидеть не сможешь. Девку прилюдно трахнуть решил? Учителя по матери послал? Ну все! Держись! Уж я тебе выпишу пиздюлей — ввек не забудешь! Думал, если мой сын, на тебя управы не найдется? Папкой решил прикрыться, ах ты, мразь поганая!

И орущего пай-мальчика потащили из кабинета директора вон.

— Боже, наверно я сплю и вижу прекрасный сон, — прошептал счастливо Федя и украдкой подмигнул мне. — Ну ты, моряк, даешь! И где ты так навострякался вести переговоры?

— Да каких только ублюдков за свою жизнь не встречал, — пожал я плечами и повернулся к замершим в ауте до сих пор директору и старичку-географу.

— Господи! — покачал потрясенный до глубины души Григорий Евстахиевич. — И что за молодежь пошла? Правда, я и с вами не согласен, Евгений Васильевич, применение силы над учеником — это не метод.

— А что прикажете делать? Вы, как педагог со стажем, может, мне подскажите? — взмолился Федор Олегович. — Да я на этого Канарейкина до сих пор никакой управы найти не мог, может, хоть после этого свой хвост подожмет и девок портить прекратит. Он у меня весь спортивный инвентарь, все подсобки с девками обкатал, мне надоело все время натыкаться на стонущих голых учениц.

Анатолий Филиппович посмотрел на перевозбужденного физрука и вышел из транса:

— А ведь он неплохой мальчик. И если бы не девицы — просто образцовый ученик!

— Этот не прекратит. Вы, Анатолий Филиппович, еще скажите, что в его поведении девки виноваты, а он невинная овечка, — отмахнулся я и добил замерших мужиков. — Раны залижет после порки отцом, отлежится и снова начнет, может, только хоть перед малолетками весь этот разврат устраивать не будет.

— Конечно, девочки виноваты! И Григорий Евстахиевич прав, уж больно вы за мальчика круто взялись, — покачал головой удрученно директор гимназии. — Надо срочно заказывать школьную форму, а то все эти мини-юбки, разрезы, вот парни на них и кидаются голодными волками. Я удивлен, как мои учителя еще пока держат себя в руках при этих расфуфыренных малолетних дьяволицах. А теперь есть хороший повод, думаю, Леонид Витальевич мне после сегодняшнего не откажет.

А я посмотрел на хитрого директора и подумал, что этот выплывет и вывернется из любой ситуации, вот ведь жук. И, главное, обернет ее в свою пользу.

Таким образом, закончил я проверять тетради моих учеников в десятом часу, и когда упал умученный в свою машину, темнота уже залила все улицы. Вечером стало резко холодать. Я завел мотор и подумал, что хорошо с утра сегодня всучил Данилке дубликат ключей от дома. Еще раз подвергать своего мальчика переохлаждению я не хотел. Чувствовал нутром, что этот пострел не прекратит ко мне мотаться домой только из-за того, что придет скоро зима с холодами. К ключам Данька отнесся как самому дорогому подарку на Новый год. И потом, выслушивать еще и претензии беременной Оленьки по поводу своего заболевшего сыночка, нет уж — увольте.

Ну что ж, поехали. Улыбнулся я светлому образу мальчика в своих мыслях и крутанул баранку до отказа, выворачивая виртуозно с парковки. И все было уже по накатанной и обыденно, пока, проезжая мимо лесопарка, я не заметил, как под фонарем развернулась целая драка. Это как бы не новость и не впервой, но в куче мале я заметил один греческий профиль и упрямую кудрявую голову.

— Черт! Я ведь предупреждал! — надавил я на визжащие тормоза, машина вздрогнула от такого непрофессионального моего поведения, ее занесло на обочину, и она своими фарами осветила, как в пьесе, тела дерущихся.

Я не помню, что заорал, но подонки, ослепленные светом фар, кинулись врассыпную, оставляя Сашку валяться на земле.

— Суворов! — я хлопнул влегкую его по щекам, приведя в сознание. — Ты жив?

— Го-ло-ва… — прошептал Сашка в бреду, оседая сломанной тряпичной куклой на моих руках.

До травмы я гнал как одержимый, украдкой посматривая на кудлатые вихры парня, которого устроил на откинутое до упора переднее сиденье пассажира. И теперь стоял рядом со смотровой и как молитву повторял слова одни и те же по кругу: «Лишь бы выжил. Лишь бы выжил. Лишь бы…»

— Вы его учитель? — из смотровой вышел веселый медвежеподобный хирург и пожал мне руку.

— Да… — я оторопело смотрел на такое неуместное в данной ситуации цветущее лицо. — Саша?..

— О, все в порядке, череп выдержал, есть небольшое сотрясение, но он в сознании и никак не хочет оставаться в больнице. Сказал, что его заберет его учитель биологии.

— То есть я его могу забрать? — уточнил я у доктора.

— Ну да. Только бумаги надо кое-какие заполнить. И мальчик должен поговорить с участковым. Вы не переживайте, милиционер его надолго не займет, максимум на десять минут. Александр, к сожалению, ни одного нападавшего в лицо не рассмотрел. А вы кого-нибудь запомнили, когда обрушились на них? Сюда прошу! — мне открыли дверь в соседний закуток и с грацией слона опустились за письменный, заваленный до упора бумагами, стол. — Извините, текучка.

— Может, ему все-таки лучше переночевать в больнице под присмотром врачей?

— Что вы, только не сегодня, у нас все битком, за последнюю неделю город как взбесился, сплошная поножовщина и драки. А что будет, когда выпадет первый снег и начнется гололед, страшно подумать. Я его даже положить в палату не могу. Да он и не рвется. Хотя возможны еще рвота, слабость, головокружение тоже не исключаю. Все-таки по затылку его здорово приложили, пришлось пару швов наложить, так что теперь в его шикарной шевелюре есть проплешины, пришлось участок выбрить. Но на все остальное богатство у медсестры Зиночки просто рука не поднялась. А ваш мальчик хорошо тренирован, несмотря на то, что внешне и не скажешь. У него железные мышцы, между прочим, и тонкий ум, — хирург открыл журнал и стал заполнять данные на Суворова, выспрашивая у меня его домашний адрес и другую информацию по ходу дела.

М-да, самое смешное, что только сегодня я заглядывал в личное дело Сашки Суворова, уточняя его адрес, хотя и представлял, где находятся в поселке старые усадьбы, в которых жили старожилы военного завода. Оказывается, его дед, Владислав Егорович, тоже был конструктором. Главным конструктором завода в Великую Отечественную войну.

Под конец нашей беседы к нам заглянул молодой человек в милицейской форме.

— Вы классный руководитель Суворова, Евгений Васильевич? — прочитали с листа бумаги, судя по виду, той медицинской формы, что я заполнял, когда сдавал на руки хирургов вырубившегося Сашку.

— Да, — я пожал руку молодому милиционеру и уселся обратно.

— Я думал, вы старше, — брякнул этот салага в погонах и уселся на застеленную белой простынею кушетку своим задом.

Хирург поморщился, видно, ему не понравилось поведение этой малолетки, оделенного определенным уровнем власти. Впрочем, мне тоже.

— Я заменяю классного руководителя Александра ввиду серьезной болезни Галины Петровны, а что такого? — я сложил руки на груди и впился глазами в этого остроносого с громадными ушами юношу, было такое ощущение, что его фуражка сидит именно на этих оттопыренных слуховых органах.

Участковый передернул плечами, но свой головной убор снял, видать, почувствовал неладное, вот только с белой простыни жопой не слез, а, поелозив, еще более основательно уселся.

— Да нет, ничего такого. Просто молодо выглядите.

Ну надо же, кто бы говорил.

— Простите, но кажется вы пришли сюда не обсуждать мой возраст? — поставил я на место зарвавшегося молодого человека.

— Ах, да! У меня ряд вопросов к вам. Скажите, пожалуйста, м-м-м-м… 

— Евгений Васильевич, — напомнил я.

— Евгений Васильевич, как вы оказались на этой окружной дороге, пересекающей лесопарковую полосу?

— Домой ехал из школы, — пояснил я скупо.

— В одиннадцатом? — заметили ехидно.

— Проверял контрольные до упора, — я решил вести себя сдержанно, не провоцируя этого болвана в погонах, а то так договоримся до того, что я самолично Сашку огрел по затылку, а потом привез в травму с перепугу или обкура какой-нибудь особо специфической травки.

— Понятно, и всегда столько много работы в школе? — доставая записную книжку вместе с ручкой и помечая что-то в официальном бланке.

— По-разному, но бывают запарки.

— Ясненько. А вы кого-нибудь из нападавших запомнили? — хищный нос повел в воздухе, и мне на секунду милиционер напомнил принюхивающегося крысюка. Настолько сильно, что накатило чувство брезгливости.

— Нет, они слишком быстро прыснули в кусты, как только я их фарами ослепил, да и мне не до этого было, сами понимаете.

— Понимаю. Красивый мальчик… — носик хмыкнул в ежедневник.

— Вы это о чем? — приподнял я бровь.

— Да так, не берите в голову. А как думаете, почему на него напали?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил я честно.

— Хм-м-м-м, и еще вопрос, как этот мальчик смог отбиваться от такой толпы нападавших, вы случайно не в курсе? — сузили пытливые глазки.

Я смерил этого пройдоху и покачал головой, рассказывать, что Суворов ходит в секцию восточных единоборств, здесь не к месту. Такие секции милиции как бельмо на глазу, и любая заварушка, связанная с ними, пунктик прикрыть подобное заведение. Да только для простых ребятишек, таких как Сашка, это настоящая трагедия и лишение последнего способа научиться давать сдачу хулиганам.

— Нет, к сожалению, ничем не могу вам помочь.

— Что ж, тогда я больше не буду вас задерживать.

— До свидания. Доктор, я могу забрать Суворова? — я поднялся на ноги и мельком глянул на настенные часы, два ночи, хорошо хоть завтра суббота и у меня нет занятий и то хлеб.

— О да, конечно. И пусть Александр в понедельник придет снова на прием ко мне, я принимаю в сто пятом кабинете с утра, — помахал мне вслед огромный мужчина в белом халате, а затем повернулся к оставшемуся милиционеру. — Может быть, вы все-таки сядете на стул, вообще-то, кушетки только для пациентов, господин Милиционер!

Видно, и у этого добродушного человека безграничное терпение подошло к концу.

***

Сашка дремал рядом в машине, периодически отвечая на мои вопросы.

— Почему не к деду? — я крутанул руль, выезжая на проселочную дорогу. Ну вот, скоро и мой дом.

— Он уже неделю как в санатории. Сердечник, проходит курс ежегодного профилактического лечения, — пояснили, откинувшись на спинку кресла и поморщившись от боли в затылке. 

— И ты ничего в школе не сказал, что сейчас живешь совершенно один?

— Я привык, — пробормотали рядом.

— Так, пока твой дед не вернется, поживешь у меня. Я, как заместитель классного руководителя, настаиваю, — я боковым зрением осмотрел Суворова сверху вниз и вернулся к дороге.

— Три недели? — удивленно воззрились на меня.

— Тем более.

— Но… Разве я не буду мешать вашим родным и близким?

— Кому? — подкатили к моему забору медленно. Эх, пришлось выйти, дабы открыть эту махину и загнать свой джип вовнутрь. — Кроме Данилки рядом со мной никого нет.

Я вернулся обратно за руль, и мы плавно въехали во двор дома.

— А Данилка это кто? — Саша уставился на меня требовательно и даже как-то настырно.

— Да вот он, — кивнул я на распахнутую дверь своего дома, где в проеме, залитым ярким светом, стоял мой мальчик и щурился сонно в темноту.

Сашку, как принцессу, пришлось на руках затащить в дом. Еще и мысль пришла дурная, что вот ведь невесту не переносил так через порог, а какого-то сопливого мальчишку — пожалуйста.

— Я сам могу, — покраснел Суворов, вцепившись в мои плечи.

— Угу, — ставя на ноги и снова подхватывая на руки, так как Александра тут же повело в сторону. — Сегодня только на моих руках, герой. Знакомьтесь, это Даниил, мой племянник. А это мой подопечный из десятого «А», Александр.

Данилка протянул руку и по-деловому пожал ладонь Саше:

— Ты чего? Подрался? Вон вся голова в крови!

— Есть немного, — кивнул Суворов, восседая на моих руках принцессой.

— Третий час ночи. Ты хоть матери звонил? — я пронес Александра внутрь дома и усадил на софу в гостиной. Даже в сидячем состоянии его сильно шатало.

— Она звонила… — насупился Данилка.

— И что? — я стал стаскивать с себя куртку.

— Орала.

— Надо думать. А ведь у тебя скоро братишка появится на свет. Ее вообще сейчас нельзя дергать без причины.

— Не будет братишки… — Данилка ответил замогильным голосом и притянул коленки к подбородку.

От таких слов у меня все в душе перевернулось, и я шмякнулся в кресло:

— Как не будет?

— Сестра будет, вернее две. Маме сегодня УЗИ делали. Валентин сильно ругался.

— Не Валентин, а папа, — поправил я Данилку, приводя свои мысли и бешеный скач сердца в норму, вот ведь. — И в следующий раз говори яснее, а то ты так меня в могилу раньше времени загонишь. Я уж думал, с Ольгой чего случилось.

— Ты мой папа, а не он. Жека, тебе не понять! Мне брата обещали, а получилась сестра, да еще две. Кошмар! — возразили мне капризным голосом.

— Слушай, дети тебе не пирожки! Захотел с мясом, захотел с яйцами или капустой на выбор. Уж как получится. И вообще, раз не спишь, готовь ванну, а то грязный как поросенок. Ты у меня тут что, по чердаку ползал?

— А как узнал? — обалдел испуганно Данилка.

— У тебя на волосах паутина, и сам весь в саже, на дворе сейчас такого не найдешь.

Данил тут же оценил предложение и с надеждой посмотрел на Сашу.

— Ты со мной поиграешь в морской бой?

Суворов, сидящий в сторонке и блаженно улыбающийся на все наши с Данилкой словесные перепихи, только рот открыл.

— Да он на ногах не стоит, какие тут водные баталии. Он у тебя как «Титаник» под воду уйдет, ты и не заметишь, — возразил я, залюбовавшись умиротворенной улыбкой на Сашкином лице. — Но вымыть Сашку стоит, правда, думаю, в душе. Где-то тут у меня перекись была и аптечка. Не боись, Суворов! После помывки все твои швы обработаю, — заверил я побледневшего Александра и услышал тихий ответ:

— А я и не возражаю…

***

— Шампунь не бухай, и так одна пена, воды не видно, — ворчал я, отслеживая краем глаза кувыркания в белом облаке голого Данилки, он и без нас устроил широкомасштабное сражение за обладание пластмассовой мыльницы в синий цветочек. 

Я снял с себя футболку и стал закатывать джинсы, посматривая на притихшего Суворова, который сидел мышкой на софе, подтянув свои коленки к подбородку.

— Вы со мной, что ли, в душ пойдете? — Сашка побледнел окончательно и пошел красными пятнами.

— Ну да! Ты же на ногах не держишься, а этот поросенок всю ванную занял, его еще час оттуда не вытащишь точно. Хорошо, завтра суббота, ни у меня нет уроков, ни у Данилки садика. А тебе, Суворов, прописан постельный режим, — пояснил я и серьезно задумался, а может, вообще снять джинсы и остаться в боксерах? Но Сашка не Данилка, вдруг еще не так поймет. Хотя, что тут такого-то, один мужик плюс второй — и никаких революций.

— Может, я попробую самостоятельно… — прошептал Саша, пряча свои зеленые глаза за кудрями темных волос.

— Угу, я в холле видел, как ты держишься на ногах, а тут кафель и скользко. Не хватало, чтобы еще дополнительно чего-нибудь себе сломал или подвернул. Твой хирург в травме будет в понедельник от такого просто в диком восторге.

Я подошел к зажатому юноше и, присев перед ним на корточки, стал его раздевать. Сашка не сопротивлялся, только то отчаянно краснел, то бледнел, покусывая губы. А когда я коснулся ремня его штанов, вздрогнул.

— Ты меня боишься, что ли? — я поднял вопросительно бровь и глянул на дрожащего перед собой Суворова.

Снова в голове вплыло «гей», а когда мой взгляд спустился по тонкой дорожке из черных волосков от впалого аккуратного пупка на натянутую ширинку, мне кажется, я покраснел не меньше, чем Александр. У Сашки стоял, и не просто набух, а каменно, так основательно. И он попытался закрыть бугор ладонями, но я, вздохнув, взялся за его ремень.

— Тебе стоит все-таки принять душ.

Я расстегнул пояс штанов Александра и заставил приподнять задницу от скамейки, дабы стянуть с него все остатки одежды. Член у Сашки был уже приятных размеров, обрамленный темными завитками, он закачался у меня перед носом, а на покрасневшей головке выступила капелька смазки.

— Вау! — послышалось со стороны ванны, у Данилки глаза стали по чайнику. — Жека, ты же не девушка? А у Сашки рядом с тобой фаллос стоит! Почему?

Александр не знал от стыда куда провалиться, он попытался отпрыгнуть от меня в сторону, но в таком состоянии добился лишь полета. И если бы я снова не подхватил его на руки, все могло бы кончиться весьма плачевно. 

— Ну, я же красивый, — усмехнулся я Данилке, держа на руках Суворова. 

И обалдел, услышав, каким набатом бьется его сердце от моей близости. «Значит, все-таки гей», — подумал я про себя, а потом скомандовал Данилке:

— А ну, марш в постель и так всю ванную уделал!

— А вы любовью будете заниматься? — спросили со знанием дела у нас обоих и по-деловому стали собирать резиновых утят.

Я посмотрел на полыхающие уши Александра, дрожащие плечи и выбритую макушку, ибо Суворов уткнулся полыхающим лицом мне в грудь и рвано дышал от переизбытка взбесившихся гормонов.

— Иди, балаболка, спать, — вздохнул я тяжко, ну и детки пошли в последнее время, один другого сообразительнее. — Мы скоро! — и зашел в кабинку душа. 

Джинсы было не жалко, все равно стирать, грязные. Я включил горячую воду и, отрегулировав, поставил Сашку рядом с собой, придерживая осторожно за торс.

— Тебе все-таки нравятся мужчины? — спросил я тихо у раскрасневшегося Суворова, теплая вода падала на нас обоих, туманом обволакивая наши фигуры.

— Нет… — покачали отрицательно головой, отчаянно вцепляясь в мою руку, вело его еще конкретно.

— Девушки? — я потянулся за шампунем и выдавил часть на свою руку, дабы намылить набрякшие от воды кудрявые волосы.

С Сашки стали сбегать розовые ручейки, запекшаяся кровь постепенно отставала от кожи и волос.

— Нет… — еще тише пробормотали под боком.

Я скосил взгляд на до сих пор его стоящий член и аккуратно коснулся покрасневшей головки.

— Тогда почему?

Саша на прикосновение тихо простонал и вжался в мой торс сильнее, оплетая мою талию руками.

— Не знаю… Я вообще считал раньше, что импотент. У меня никогда такого еще не было. А как вас увидел обнаженным и… — об меня потерлись щекой, а потом заглянули преданно в глаза.

Прикалывается? Издевается? Да нет, на Суворова это не похоже. Глаза испуганные, такое ощущение, еще чуть-чуть — и расплачется. Он не Канарейкин, а вдруг, и правда, я его возбуждаю? И что мне теперь с ним делать?

— Так ты поэтому с девушками не встречался и всем отказывал? — спросил я с пониманием дела.

— Да… стыдно было, не представляете как. Она меня обнимает, прижимается, предлагает переспать, а я никак, даже намека на возбуждение. Мерзко, противно…

— Значит, у тебя вообще в первый раз? — кивнул я своим мыслям, а потом спросил. — Ты хоть раз онанировал?

— Пробовал, безрезультатно. Совсем.

— Понятно, — вздохнул я под боком, а затем, коснувшись его налившегося члена, прошелся по всему изящному стволу, намыливая шампунем.

В армии было по-всякому, я заставал пару раз матросов за этим делом друг с другом, но сам с парнем не пробовал. Незачем тогда было, да и голова была забита только Ольгой. Правда, когда отпускали на берег, с девками трахался напропалую, только вот серьезно ни с одной не сошелся. Позже университет, там баб вообще было море, вот где погулял на славу. Со своим университетским дружком Олежкой на пару и одну трахали, и двух, и трех. Но, опять же, друг с другом не пересекались. Даже такой мысли не было ни разу переспать с другим мужчиной. Но это стройное, испуганное чудо, льнущее ко мне под потоками горячей влаги, почему-то возбуждало. К Александру хотелось прикоснуться и не только…

Я стал ласкать член дрожащего Суворова, вспоминая свои уроки онанизма. В голове всплывала одна дурная мысль за другой — а сможешь ли, а слабо держать в руках другого парня? Сашка охал, ахал, неосознанно постанывая и тыкаясь мне в ладонь горячей бархатистой головкой. Чувства гадливости я не испытывал, немного было не по себе, необычно и только всего. А после, забив на все свои мысли, я рукой запрокинул голову Александра и поцеловал. Властно, влажно в губы, тем более он сам приоткрыл рот, давая мне полную свободу действий.

Сашка был сладким, как девчонка, с металлическим вкусом крови, видно, в драке прикусил губу изнутри, но это меня только сильнее завело. И я к своему удивлению почувствовал разливающуюся в паху волну жара. Доигрались, а у тебя, Евгений Васильевич, встало, причем напомню, гениальный ты наш, на школьника, а ты все еще его школьный учитель.

Это отрезвило. Каким бы Шурка ни был и чего бы он не хотел, Суворов всего лишь пацан, подросток, а ты взрослый дядька, у которого, возможно, есть сын. Но оставлять Сашку со стояком не хотелось. Я чувствовал, что он совсем на грани, посему опустился перед ним на колени и взял его член себе в рот. 

Зачем я это сделал?

Ну, вы и спросили, сам, если честно, не знаю. Порыв, желание, захотелось? Бог его знает!

А ну его, к черту все мои страхи и разум, да пошло все оно...

А может, вдруг осознал, что хочу, чтобы первый раз со мной этот юноша запомнил на всю свою жизнь как нечто самое прекрасное и волшебное.

На вкус Сашка был соленый и совсем не противный, пах моим же шампунем и чем-то пряным. Двух сосущих движений хватило, чтобы он, громко застонав, забился у меня в руках, вырываясь.

— Ой! Ах! Что-то не так, я сейчас… У меня там… А-а-а-а!

Но я не дал, приняв его сперму всю в рот. Я думал, меня вырвет прямо тут — отрезвляя раз и навсегда, попробовал, раз зачесалось, и будет с тебя — большего не проси, но…

Семя оказалось чуть солоноватым с каким-то медицинским привкусом, в общем, терпимым на вкус. Я сплюнул на пол, часть автоматом проглотив, а позже, выдавив новую порцию шампуня и держа до сих пор рвано дышащего и ничего не понимающего Сашку в руках, стал домывать ему непослушную шевелюру.

Пришел он в себя только в гостиной, где я его усадил в банном огромном халате своего отца и обрабатывал теперь покрасневшие швы перекисью. Жидкость шипела, Александр морщился и упорно молчал.

— Ну, теперь ты точно не импотент, — разбил я неловкое молчание. — Можешь и с девушкой попробовать. Я видел, на тебя до сих пор многие поглядывают.

— Не хочу…

— Тогда с парнем, — усмехнулся я, а потом опешил от взгляда влажных глаз. 

У Сашки в его прекрасных очах стояли настоящие невыплаканные злые слезы.

— Ты чего? Я тебе больно сделал там, в душе? — испугался я за него, все-таки минет я делал впервые, вдруг и укусил или что прищемил ненароком?

— Я вам так противен? — прошептал Сашка и вытер рукавом халата глаза.

— Нет, но я стар для тебя. И потом — я учитель, а ты — ученик… — попытался я исправить положение, ну да… а когда ему сосал, так забил на эту долбаную аксиому — подсказало мое внутреннее едкое «Я». — Знаешь, если было бы противно, я у тебя в рот не взял бы точно.

На последнее замечание Александр покраснел.

— Только поэтому вы меня там не взяли по-настоящему? — спросили тихо под боком.

— А ты хоть знаешь, как это по-настоящему между двумя мужиками? — усмехнулся я криво, присаживаясь рядом, а потом, взяв дрожащую руку подростка, сжал в своей. — Я с парнями никогда этого не делал, а с тобой захотел, это правда. Но у нас разница огромная, пойми. Может, тебе лучше со сверстниками попробовать стоит, прежде чем кидаться под меня с головой?

Сашка помотал головой, а затем поднял мою голову за подбородок и поцеловал сам, в засос, пока неумело, но очень нежно.

— Не хочу. У меня на них не стоит вообще-то.

— Это раньше не стояло, а вдруг теперь встанет? — отодвинул я его чуть от себя. — И потом, в задницу, поверь, поначалу очень больно. Я туда девок трахал, не каждая давала.

— Мне все равно… Если это будете вы, — Сашка прижался снова к моему плечу и зарылся у меня на груди своим упертым носом.

— А мне нет. Я за тебя отвечаю как учитель, пойми это, — я обнял его за плечи и, поцеловав в выбритую макушку: «М-да, походу я с этим недоминетом наворотил дров по полной. И вот теперь как быть? Захотелось, бля, дурак, экспериментов с другим парнем! Получи и распишись теперь, что мне с ним делать?», мысли путались, но я все же выдавил из себя, шепча: — Александр, а может, это не из-за меня встал? Пойми меня правильно, ты сегодня пережил много событий, да у тебя в крови адреналина до чертиков.

— Угу, и меня огрели по башке, — поддакнул Сашка мне в подмышку.

— Это тоже факт. Давай не будем гнать лошадей. Дай мне отдышаться, я ведь раньше с парнями не целовался и минет не делал, — вздохнул я тяжело. — И мне, к сожалению, не семнадцать и не восемнадцать лет, я так быстро не могу.

«И что я вообще несу? Вот же труханул, мля, здоровый мужик, а когда сосал ему, не боялся ничего. Придурок — кретин — идиот!»

— Понимаю… Я подожду… — прошептали под боком и крупно вздрогнули, так как в проеме двери стоял злой Данилка.

— Это называется скоро? Я один уснуть не могу. Сашка, айда спать! Жеку слушать не переслушать, у него это в крови.

— И что у меня в крови? — я смотрел, как Данилка тянет за руку Суворова, вырывая ревниво гостя у меня из рук.

— Пе-да-го-ги-ка! — выговорили четко по слогам.

— Я идти не могу… — прошептал Саша, отчаянно краснея. — Ноги до сих пор дрожат.

— Значит, все-таки трахнулись? — выдал на бис Данилка. — А я и не знал, что мальчик может с мальчиком.

— Данил! Что за слова, где ты их слышал?! — возмутился я, поднимая несопротивляющегося Сашу на руки.

— Мальчишки в группе говорили, один подглядел, как папа с мамой трахались, а потом она жаловалась все воскресенье на боль в пояснице и что у нее ноги дрожат, — пояснили нам — недоумкам, суровую правду реальной жизни.

— Мы не трахались. Как ты выражаешься! И если уж так тебе надо об этом говорить, то уж будь добр применять другие слова. Соитие, совокупление, половой акт — в конце концов.

— Соитие-е-е, — протянул Данилка блаженно и подмигнул выпавшему из реалий Сашке. — Надо запомнить!

И затопал вперед перед нами в район моей спальни, видно, решая, что на моем траходроме нас вдвоем с Сашкой лучше не оставлять. На полпути Суворов тихо рассмеялся, чем удивил меня.

— Чего смешного?

— Да нет, я подумал, наверное, трудно его воспитателю приходится в садике, — пояснили мне на ухо.

— М-да уж. Мне мать Данилки уже пару раз обещала уши открутить с яйцами за самодеятельность и за «научный» лексикон, — пояснил я со вздохом.

— Совокупление… Мы же не зверушки все-таки, — хмыкнул Суворов, прижимаясь нежно ко мне. — И потом, уши я видел, что на месте. А вот яйца?

— Не провоцируй! Рано еще моими причиндалами тебе любоваться. Мал еще.

— Угу, — согласились со мной, тихо похохатывая, как будто и не было неловкости между нами и этого скоропалительного минета в душе.

И мне подумалось, а может, и правда, так и надо, и все, что между нами происходит — правильно?


	4. Выходные откровения

Укладывались долго, хотя вроде устали все. Вот иногда бывает так, пересилил себя — и сон не идет, это был как раз такой случай, причем у всех троих.

Я закрыл глаза и лег как можно дальше от парнишек с краю, дабы не подмять во сне никого из них под себя. Всегда с детьми спать боюсь. И Данилка не исключение. Как подумаю, что во сне придавлю, страшно становится. Я вон какой бугай, а эти пострелята — что Данилка, что Сашка — тонкие-звонкие, как струнки. Данил лег демонстративно между нами посередке, как он выразился, по-взрослому, чтобы мы друг к другу не приставали и дали ему поспать. На все мои предложение лечь в разных комнатах оба категорически отказались.

Вот малолетние засранцы.

И я, помаявшись, просто лежал и думал о своем, прислушиваясь к глубокому дыханию обоих.

— Ты Жеку правда любишь? — вдруг подал тихо голос Данилка. — Чего молчишь? Я ведь чувствую, ты и не спишь вовсе.

— А вдруг Евгений… тоже не спит? — ответили еще тише.

— Спит! Ровно дышит. И потом, он тут же вырубается, как только на подушку голову кладет, совсем как дитя малое.

Вот от такого заявления я просто прифигел, ну Данилка, во дает. Знаток, едришь тебя за ногу, моих привычек и образа жизни. Захотелось открутить ухо пострелу, но с другой стороны стало интересно, а что вообще думают о сложившейся довольно-таки щепетильной ситуации эти мелкие сорванцы? Хотя подслушивать и нехорошо, но жутко и до безобразия хочется. А когда шибко хочется, ну, вы сами знаете, это хуже, чем болит.

— Наверное… да, люблю… — прошептал Сашка так тихо и неуверенно, что я еле расслышал, они все-таки впритык друг к другу лежат, а мне приходится слух напрягать, чтобы разобрать хоть что-то из их шепота. — Ты ревнуешь?

— Не-а, я Жеку как папу люблю, а не как любимую девочку.

У меня под боком заерзали и ощутимо пнули ногой. Бля-я-я-я! Даже если бы и спал, уже бы точно проснулся, но я продолжал лежать тихо и отчужденно, глубоко гнать через легкие прохладный воздух спальни.

— Он мне нравится как мужчина, а не как женщина.

— А такое разве бывает? Вы ведь оба парни, — удивились рядом.

— Бывает, нечасто, но встречается. И это не принято между людьми, считается запретным. Ты никому не рассказывай, ладно?

— Могила, — пообещали в темноте. — Даже маме не скажу. Что я, не понимаю?

— Ты хороший, — вздохнул Сашка.

— А давай дружить, а? — предложили от всей души.

— Давай, я не против, — по голосу я понял, что Саша улыбается открыто и радостно.

— Саш, а ты Жеку целовал уже?

— Да, сегодня, два раза, в душе.

— Круто. Понравилось?

— Очень.

— А мне девочки нравятся. Особенно Натка, у нее хвостики прикольные и губы красные. А целоваться не дает, вредничает! То ей шоколадку принеси, то леденец на палочке. А откуда у меня такое богачество? — прошептали обиженно.

— М-да… проблема, — поддержали вновь тяжелым вздохом.

— А вы правда сегодня не тра… ой… совокуплялись? — поправились тут же, вспоминая мой урок.

От таких вопросов у меня голова пошла кругом и захотелось этой башкой побиться об стенку. Основательно так и с размаху.

— Нет, Евгений сказал тебе правду. Не получилось.

— А чего расстраиваться? В другой раз получится, — пообещали тут же от моего имени весьма щедро.

— Это вряд ли.

— Что, тоже вредничает? Так я ему забастовку устрою.

Вот тут я чуть не заржал в открытую, решив, что следует пошуметь или покашлять, к примеру, дабы прекратить такие откровения про себя любимого в моем присутствии.

— Шурка, ты это… не отчаивайся. Жека иногда, и правда, хуже ребенка, ничего в жизни не понимает и дальше носа не видит. Взрослые все такие, вроде умные, а элементарных вещей не осознают, — начал философствовать Данилка со своей младенческой колокольни.

— Каких, к примеру? — спросил серьезно Сашка.

— Ну, любви, например, или настоящей дружбы. Или почему черное — черное, а белое — белое.

— Тут другое, он учитель, взрослый мужик и вообще. Он меня чуть ли не вдвое старше.

— И что? Ты вот меня тоже практически вдвое старше — и ничего. Лежим, общаемся, — опровергнули с легкостью доводы Саши.

«Угу, просто диспут научный устроили», — хохотнул я про себя и уже решил крякнуть, как Сашка задал совершенно неожиданный вопрос:

— Дань, а зачем ты на чердак лазил? В привидения играл, да?

— Ты что, совсем ребенок? Приведений здесь нет точно. А ползал туда для того, чтобы альбом семейный найти и детские фотографии Жеки.

Вот тут я превратился в настоящий — недельной давности — труп. И даже дышать прекратил, настолько для меня все оказалось серьезным.

— Нашел? — заинтересованно спросили в темноте.

— Да, знаешь, Саша, кажется, все-таки Жека мой отец по-настоящему. Я даже обалдел, настолько мы похожи, просто копия друг друга.

— А почему он тебя тогда племянником зовет? — спросил недоуменно Саша.

— Тут история путаная. Мамка молчит, а Валька обвиняет, что я не его сын.

— Ва-алька-а… — перекатили имя моего брата на своем языке, как вязкую конфету. — Так, может, экспертизу можно какую-нибудь сделать?

— Какую? Валька — Жекин младший родной брат. Даже ген-экспертиза — труба, нет стопроцентной гарантии, я у своего соседа спрашивал. Он сейчас в медицинский поступил на первый курс. У них родители одни и те же — отличить нереально. И потом, кто меня слушать будет и все оплачивать? Это дорого даже со связями, а у соседа такой возможности нет, хотя у него родственники в этом работают.

— Я смотрю, ты все продумал? — задумчиво пробормотал Сашка.

— Продумаешь тут.

— А Евгений?

— Тоже молчит, но, думаю, он сам не знает точно. На днях сказал, что сам был бы рад быть моим папкой. Значит, он просто что-то упустил.

— Но как так может быть? А с твоей мамой он хоть встречался? — заворочались на кровати с другого боку.

— Угу, я видел их совместные фотографии, что на чердаке отрыл, они учились в одном классе и, как мне кажется, очень дружили… Есть один снимок, им там, наверное, как тебе сейчас. Моя мама и Женька в обнимку стоят под цветущей сиренью, а сбоку на них смотрит злобно Валька. Он смешной был подростком, на девочку походил смазливую. Как ты красивый был.

— Я что, тоже на девочку похожу? — обиделись тут же.

— Нет, ты — нет, а он — да. Я помню, маму все пытал раньше, что это за девочка симпатичная вокруг нее на фотографиях вьется, а она пояснила, что это Валентин. Это для меня вообще шоком было.

— У твоей мамы тоже есть такие фото? — спросил подобревший Сашка.

— Таких нет, только где она одна или с Валькой. А с Жекой — ни одной.

— А если он, и правда, твой отец? — спросил шепотом Сашка.

— Я был бы счастлив и жил бы только с ним, — заявили крайне серьезно, а потом добавили: — Ты же не против?

— Нет, что ты. Только тогда получается — я буду твоей мачехой.

— Ой, не могу, мачеха! — прыснули под моим боком, и я решил разогнать мальчишечий балаган, а то, чего доброго, и до женитьбы моей дотреплются. 

Я застонал как бы во сне и повернулся на другой бок. Пацаны замерли как мышата, пока Данька не прошептал:

— Черт… чуть не разбудили, давай спать, а то ни свет ни заря поднимет.

— Ага, спокойной ночи, — поддакнул тихонько Сашка.

— Угум, приятных снов, — пискнул Данил в подушку.

***

Проснулся я рано, не спалось, и даже не удивился, что оказался посередке на кровати, прижатый с двух сторон мальчишками. Данилка ночью ползал в туалет во избежание мокрых неожиданностей, посему, придя обратно, упал с краю, а я, видно, подкатился под бок Саши. Когда я понял, что парнишки поделили по-братски мою горячую тушку пополам, то осознал, что дома конкретный дубак, а я не включил газовое отопление. Я тихонько выполз из горячих объятий четырех рук и ног, сняв голову одного с плеча, а другого — с груди, и пошел разбираться с отоплением.

Когда я уже вовсю хозяйничал на кухне, ко мне приполз заспанный Сашка:

— Кажись, потеплело.

— Угу, я на полную газовую колонку включил, можно пойти убавлять.

— А я думал, вы печкой отапливаетесь, — Сашка с ногами залез на стул, а я, видя, как он до сих пор дрожит, сползал за теплым пледом и, вернувшись, закутал его по самые уши. 

— Ты мерзлявый.

— Есть немного, зато вы горячий, как огонь, — хмыкнули, благодарно кутаясь в пушистый плед.

Я принял комплимент молча и стал объяснять:

— И ты прав, дом старый, здесь и печь есть для угольного отопления, и газовая колонка, и даже два камина, хотя последние так — для романтики, не более того. Зимой от них толк небольшой, только бесконечный перевод дров.

— Данька славный, — умело поменяли тему на другую, очевидно, волнующую еще с ночного разговора.

— Спелись вы с ним быстро, это точно. Я и предположить такого не мог, — я в турке доварил любимый кофе с корицей.

— Я так и не понял, он сын вам или как? — лихо взяли быка за рога.

М-да, ночной треп парней даром не прошел.

— Сам не знаю, честно, — а когда встретился с ожидающим взглядом, понял, не отверчусь, придется выкладывать все как есть. — Ладно, расскажу, только хоть в моем доме мне не «выкай» и не называй по отчеству. В школе — да. Там все официально, дома просто Женя. Договорились?

— Ага, — заполыхали щеками. — А мы на «ты» только потому, что…

— Шурка, я тебе минет ночью делал, ты не забыл? — подколол я нагло мальчишку и стал готовить тосты.

— Нет… Так что насчет Данила? — вернулись к непростому для меня вопросу.

— Не отвяжешься, ведь так?

— Угу, — уткнувшись носом в плед.

— Ладно, Шерлок, слушай! История бредовая и путаная, а если кратко — я любил Ольгу, маму Данилки, всю свою юность и отрочество. С тех пор, как себя помню, она уже рядом была. Сначала в садике, потом в школе. И все было просто замечательно: любовь-морковь и так далее. Потом пошел в армию, через год вернувшись на побывку, Ольга огорошила, дала мне от ворот поворот, сказала, что любит Вальку и выйдет за него замуж, а я чтобы не совался даже. А когда я пришел из армии, Данилу было уже год и три месяца.

— Так он все-таки от Валентина, вашего брата?

— Не все так просто. Во флоте служат три года. И когда меня Ольга послала, я сильно квасил на пару с твоим любимым тренером Славкой несколько дней подряд. Он же мой друг с детства. Пил я тогда от горя жутко, не просыхая. А по ночам видел один и тот же бред — как занимаюсь любовью с Олей.

— Так это был сон или явь? — тихо уточнили под боком.

— Не знаю, сравнивать не с чем. Я до армии с ней не спал. Да еще Славка утверждает, что видел, как от меня Ольга обнаженной убегала ночью под утро.

— Значит, все-таки… явь.

— Хм, да Мирослав сам был в зюзю, причем в такую… что мог и черта лысого увидеть, — пожал я плечами и поставил горячие тосты с кофем перед носом Саши.

— М-да, история похлеще мексиканских сериалов.

— А то. И потом, если Данька мой, зачем весь был этот цирк с соблазнением и умалчиванием? И перед этим отшиванием меня? Бред — да и только.

— И это тоже странно. Зачем же так подло поступать? — Сашка покрутил кружку у носа, а потом прошептал. — Ты все еще ее любишь?

— Кого, Ольгу? — я сел напротив и откусил кусок хлеба.

— Ну да, ее… — буркнули недовольно в ответ.

— Сам не знаю. Наверное, уже нет, — пожал я плечами и попытался объяснить. — Я как-то уже не задумывался давно на эту тему. Из армии пришел — в университет поступил. Там девушек море было доступных, но как-то ни одна не зацепила. А с Ольгой — довольно ровно. Я ерничаю — она шипит, как и в детстве — весьма знакомая ситуация. Да вот с Данилкой вожусь.

— А если он все-таки твой сын, ты попытаешься ее вернуть? — Сашка уткнулся носом в тарелку, и я понял сразу все его страхи. Конечно, соревноваться с первой любовью, да тем более женщиной, мелкому подростку-мальчишке полный пиздец. А вернее тупик — безнадега. Это точно.

Я подсел рядом, а после перетянул его, дрожащего, на свои колени.

— Боишься, что я захочу быть с ней?

— Ну да… Да и для Данилки ведь лучше, когда оба родителя вместе, — Суворов уткнулся уже по-знакомому носом мне в шею, громко сопя, судя по всему, вспоминая разрыв собственных родителей и смерть мамы.

— Я с ней не жил, так что и начинать нечего. В этом ты не прав, и потом, ты же слышал, у нее скоро двойня будет дочерей, эти уж точно не мои.

— А ты уверен? — съерничал Сашка и потянулся за поцелуем, я погладил его тонкое бедро, отвечая на ласку влажных губ, и улыбнулся, коснувшись его ширинки.

— У тебя снова стоит. Ты уверен, что у тебя вообще были проблемы такого плана?

— Были, — мило покраснели и коснулись моего низа живота.

А там… м-м-м-м, а что вы хотели? У меня яйца тоже не железные, причем с ночи после помывки некоего лохматого субъекта с проплешиной на затылке. И в очередной раз я послал всю свою логику куда подальше, мозг отказал, вернее слился вниз в звенящие яйки, эх, главное, потом не мучаться после содеянного и не жалеть. Но, видя, как алеет под моим взглядом Сашка, я вдруг осознал, что точно уже не пожалею и на попятную не пойду. Если еще ночью я пытался найти себе рамки, напомнить о приличиях и тормознуть себя хоть как-то, то сейчас кто-то, явно знающий больше меня самого, словно слил мне всю тормозуху. И я влегкую поднял охнувшего Суворова на руки, унеся в одну из спален для гостей, где предварительно закрыл за собой основательные двери.

— Это похищение, учитель, — Сашка ойкнул, когда я его свалил демонстративно на застеленную кровать.

— Назовешь еще раз учителем и пойдешь к Даньке играть в резиновые утки, ученичок, — прошипел я злобно. 

— Прости, не буду, — меня снова трепетно поцеловали, а я, отвалившись от сладких губ, потянул его узкие бедра к себе.

— Я тоже хочу тебя ласкать, — брыкнулись, когда я полез в трусы, высвобождая налившийся член Сашки.

— Что ж, я не против, — я развернулся к нему валетом, предоставляя полную свободу, ложась на бок друг к другу, и снова потянулся губами к стоящему покрасневшему члену.

Сашка сначала просто судорожно цеплялся за мои штаны и только скулил, пересиливая резкое возбуждение, о том, чтобы ответно ласкать меня, у него не было ни опыта, ни сил.

— Я… Сейчас… Ох-х-х!

— Кончай, мой хороший, — улыбнулся я, выпуская его готовый выплеснуть член изо рта и снова пропустил до основания, а на откате прошелся по всей длине и под конец сильно надавил на щелку языком.

Сашка не выдержал острой ласки, забился в моих руках, выплеснулся в рот пряной жидкостью, попахивающей чем-то лекарственным. Я с бока перекатился на спину и утянул его поверх себя, заставляя стянуть трусы и встать надо мной раком, а потом всю его сперму сплюнул в ладонь. Пригодится как смазка.

— Ты хотел меня ласкать? Давай. А я пока займусь твоей девственно узкой задницей.

Сашка посмотрел назад между своих разведенных ног сначала на свой болтающийся, до конца не опавший еще член, потом на мою издевающуюся, похабно улыбающуюся морду и прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Может, подскажешь? И не будешь ржать так в открытую? Все-таки я никогда не сосал члены у мужчин.

— В этом мы с тобой на одной планке, я тебе уже говорил — ты первый парень, кому я такое делаю.

— В жизни не поверю, — проворчал Суворов и потянул мои спортивные штаны с боксерами с бедер. Пришлось приподнять зад, дабы он смог все это с меня стащить.

— Ого… — прошептали у меня между ног, — крупный.

— Разве? Я думал обычный, — соврал я специально, так как прекрасно знал свой размер и то, как бабы с ума по нему сходили, а Олег, университетский дружок, не скрывая, завидовал.

Но тут мои мысли исчезли из головы напрочь, ибо мое полыхающее естество погрузилось в жаркую вязкость рта…

Минет был жалким, иногда Сашка цеплял зубами за уздечку, и эти уколы легкой боли к моему ужасу еще сильнее возбуждали меня. Приплыли! Еще садо-мазо мне и не хватало. Посему я взял себя в руки и сосредоточился на виде распахнутых передо мной молочных ягодиц. Его яички снова сжались, походу ласка языком моего члена пацана снова стала заводить, а нежного цвета бежево-розовая дырочка подрагивала, то сжимаясь, то разжимаясь, как бы приглашая войти.

Сашка на мои нежные прикосновения к своему анусу вздрогнул.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял по-настоящему, то терпи. И не увиливай своим упругим задом.

И зачем я это делаю с парнем? Почему вдруг Сашка с первого момента, как я его увидел в классе, так меня зацепил? После Ольги ни одной женщине не удавалось так задеть меня, заинтересовать, возбудить. А что такого есть в Суворове?

Ну, красивый, ну, нежный, но ведь у него член. Причем довольно-таки крупный для его возраста, конечно, не такой, как мой, но все-таки, и потом, парень еще растет, может и перегнать меня через пару лет. И так, к слову, сей агрегат свисал прямо перед моим носом и губами, и все равно никакого чувства брезгливости, ни единого намека, а наоборот, этот похабный вид распахнутых ягодиц и болтающиеся муди парня, вид сзади на мужские причиндалы меня возбуждал. Очень. Поздравляю, на двадцать шестом году жизни ты — Евгений Васильевич, стал педиком. Причем с педофильным уклоном. Абзац.

Сашка снова заглянул вниз между своими расшаперенными бедрами и скрестил со мной взгляд.

— Хорошо, — а потом снова припал к моему члену.

Бля-я-я-ять, как там хорошо! У меня с него крышу срывает напрочь, как бы не изнасиловать школьника, мистер сраный Учитель.

Я потянулся к подушкам и, заграбастав аж целых три, подсунул две себе под голову и шею, а оставшуюся — под живот Сашке, чтобы ему было удобнее, а потом, притянув его за ягодицы к себе, припал к подрагивающему анусу языком.

Все мои бабы велись на эту ласку. Поработаешь язычком, и она тебе даст в любую дырку. Хоть в пизденку — хоть в попку! А здесь за неимением первого, был только один вариант. Суворов задрожал, падая животом на подставленную подушку, его коленки разъехались, член снова стал наливаться от возбуждения.

— Женя, ой… Мне стыдно, зачем туда языком? — Александр выпустил мою головку члена и теперь просто водил по ней своими пальцами, нежно подрачивая.

— Тебе неприятно? — отлип я от его попы.

— Стыдно…

— Забей, мне нравится, и ты там чистый. Во всяком случае, сейчас, — проталкивая свой язык как можно глубже.

Стенки были очень нежными, бархатистыми, горячими и уже так сильно не сжимали мой язык. Я отлип от покрасневшего полураскрытого колечка и, смочив первый палец в семени Сашки, ввел вовнутрь, протолкнулся круговым движением и, найдя чувствительный бугорок, потер. Суворов задрожал, резко вспотел и чуть позже с жарким стоном выплеснулся на мой живот и подушку, рвано дыша.

— А ты очень чувствительный там, — усмехнулся я, добавляя еще следующий палец в раскрасневшуюся задницу, не давая ей сжаться после оргазма.

— Это… что было? — прошептали, до сих пор приходя в себя.

— Простата, сэр! Неплохо быть учителем анатомии, не правда ли? — я снова потер бугорок, и услышав похабный стон возбуждения, укусил за основание поджарой суворовской ягодицы.

— Женя, пощади! У меня сердце сейчас из груди выскочит.

Я усмехнулся:

— Ладно, тогда соси усерднее.

Я отпустил его попу, сжалившись, и почувствовал, как меня снова начинают усиленно ублажать ртом. Нет, сегодня сзади Сашку не взять. Слишком узкий, даже головку не протолкнуть. Придется растягивать постепенно, заодно приручу к своей близости.

«Черт! И о чем я только думаю? Он же школьник, еще несовершеннолетний, мой ученик», — проснулось вновь мое гребаное чувство долга, а совесть нагло еще и добила: «Которому ты, придурок, только что лизал зад в предвкушении трахнуть. Гейский педофил! Точный диагноз и весьма плачевный, и ведь ничего не скажешь в свое оправдание».

Сашка усилил натиск на мой фаллос и я, охнув, наконец-то выплеснулся ему в глотку. Я скинул на бок мальчишку и, притянув к себе кашляющего и давящегося моим семенем, положил на свою гулко дышащую грудь.

— Значит, сегодня ты меня снова не возьмешь? — отчихался Суворов, заглядывая своими зеленными глазищами в мои.

— Сегодня это нереально. Ты очень узкий. Давай не будем спешить с этим. Когда будешь готов, я тебя возьму, обещаю, — я погладил его по спутанным вихрам, нащупав швы, спросил. — Голова как?

— Кружится, но уже не болит. А ты обещаешь взять меня сзади? — спросили, мило полыхая мордашкой.

— Возьму… Только я бы хотел, чтобы ты попробовал с девушкой перед этим или со сверстником-парнем.

Сашка замер, а потом попытался с меня скатиться:

— Я что, так плохо делаю минет? Или тебе совершенно безразличен?

«Я кретин!» — поздравил я себя торжественно и, удержав его, поцеловал. Губы долго не раскрывались, сопротивляясь моему натиску, но потом смилостивились и дали проникнуть вовнутрь языком.

— Пойми, — я отодвинул красного в праведном гневе Сашку. — Ты мне очень нравишься. Я просто так не кувыркаюсь в постели с кем попало. Просто получается, я тебя совращаю. Я — старый мужик — неопытного мелкого пацана, у которого до меня не было вообще секса. А вдруг я не прав? Вдруг ты еще не осознал, и какая-нибудь девушка полюбит тебя, а ты ее? Или парень-однолетка? Ведь со сверстником все по-другому. У меня было много женщин, но ни одна, кроме Ольги, не цепляла, как ты. Возможно, я влюбился в тебя — Сашку Суворова. Но я не хочу ломать твою жизнь, так как ты мне не безразличен.

Ну вот, сорвался и все вывалил, и главное, на кого? На подростка. Дважды идиот и полный даун. Поздравляю, Евгений, твой кретинизм процветает маковым цветом, причем исключительно в поле действия Суворова. Но мои мозгокопательства прервал сам Александр.

— Я понял, — Саша уткнулся мне в грудь. — Но я раньше вообще сексом не интересовался, а когда пробовал, не выходило.

— Ну, теперь же все в порядке? Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, очень хочу. Поэтому не гони коней, дай разобраться мне в своих чувствах и сам подумай, — я взлохматил курчавую голову, а позже сел в постели, удерживая его у себя на коленях. — Ну что, мир?!

— Мир… — прошептал Сашка, а потом покаянно добавил: — Только я уже все решил. Я тебя люблю.

— Ох, вот уж точно юношеский максимализм. Трусы пополам, вагина в клочья, правда, в нашем случае член.

— Вообще-то, говорят: хуй… и пизда, — подкололи, просвещая меня. 

Ну, спасибушки, чертовы акселераты.

— Ты еще Данилку научи, педагог сопливый! Айда кушать, нас уже, наверное, потеряли.

— А чего терять-то, наверняка слышал, чем мы тут занимались. Он не дурачок, поймет.

— Сам знаю. Это-то меня и настораживает.

Я схватил поправляющего одежду Сашку за шкварник и потянул откровенно ржущего Суворова в сторону столовой.

 

— Ну что, трахнулись, да? — встретил нас радостный голос, как только мы оказались на кухне в поле зрения Данилки, но, увидев мое побледневшее нечитабельное лицо, не предвещавшее ничего хорошего, поправились: — То есть совокупились?

— Боже, вы меня вдвоем в могилу загоните раньше времени! — взвыл я, хватаясь за голову и оседая на стул, слыша, как смеется Сашка, присаживаясь рядом.

— А что тут такого? Сашка тебя любит. Ты тоже к нему неравнодушен, это же видно, — пожали плечами, а потом снова задали вопрос, совершенно забив на покрасневшего Суворова и на мое вытянувшееся лицо: — Так был половой акт или нет?

Вопрос был задан тоном, очень напоминающим «А был ли мальчик?!».

— Данил, успокойся, ради Бога, — остановил я своего возбужденного малыша. — Так быстро не бывает. Понимаешь, нам с Сашей еще все обдумать надо.

— А чего думать-то? Чем взрослее люди — тем меньше мозгов у них остается. На таких условиях я взрослеть не хочу совсем.

— Данил, угомонись! Хоть Сашу пожалей, меня ты никогда не жалеешь. Пойми — мы оба парни. И если будем вместе, то станем геями, то есть голубыми. В человеческом обществе это не приветствуется, хотя есть страны, где к такому относятся лояльно.

— Так поехали туда! — вновь пожал плечами Данил.

В его детском понимании читалось: любовь — это святое, и что только не сделаешь ради нее. И если нужно звезду с неба, то вуаля — вот тебе и звезда. Одели скафандры, сели в первый попавшийся пиздалет и допюздихали до поставленной цели. Берите и пользуйтесь на свое усмотрение.

— Ты хоть не ляпни про нас в детсаду или маме, — покачал я сокрушенно головой.

— Не ляпну. Не дурак, — буркнули, надувшись.

— Вот и ладно, а теперь кушать, обоим, — скомандовал я, налегая на тосты, кофе остыл, теперь придется готовить заново.

А в жизни становилось все путанее и путанее, я бы сказал, чудесантнее. Кроме того, еще предстояло отзвониться в школу и деду Саши, договорившись с ним о переезде его внука на время ко мне.

***

Разговор с дедом Саши был спокойным и даже каким-то официальным, хотя и слышно было по голосу, что старик очень переживает. С соседкой, которая приглядывала за Александром без наличия Владислава Егоровича — Зинаидой Петровной — был чуть ли не скандал. Куда мальчика дели, звоню в милицию и так далее и тому подобное. Хотя номер телефона палаты в санатории деда дала, правда с большим трудом.

— Она на деда претендует и на его пенсию. Вот и выслуживается, — ровно выдал Саша.

— А дед? — спросил я, украдкой смотря, как мальчишки двумя кочергами шуруют в главном камине усадьбы, еле сдерживая свои хозяйские порывы отобрать из настырных рук сии агрегаты. — Эй, поосторожнее, дом не спалите! — предупредил я обоих. Вот ведь, заставили разжечь камин, взяли в оборот, снюхались, спелись сорванцы.

— А ему по барабану. Неинтересно, — пожал ровно плечами Сашка, глядя на вспыхивающие огни у себя под носом.

Во второй половине дня позвонила возмущенная Ольга и приказом сообщила, чтобы Данька вечером был дома и точка.

— Не хочу я туда, — заупрямился Данилка и, усевшись рядом со мной на диван, положил голову мне на колени.

Я потрепал белесые космы и ласково позвал:

— Дань, она же твоя мама и скучает без тебя. И потом…

— Да знаю, — поворчали с колен, — ее нельзя расстраивать.

А затем резво подорвались, видя, как рядом с другой стороны от меня усаживается Сашка, как бы давая и ему место в моей жизни. Суворов оценил шаг Данилки, просто прижался к моему боку, положив преданно голову на мое плечо, с другой стороны тоже самое сделал Данька.

— Сейчас к Сашке заедем за вещами, а позже тебя до дома подбросим, — пообещал я пацанам, параллельно погладив обоих по спинкам.

— Что, без меня боишься? Эту, как ее — Зинаиду Петровну? — с хитринкой заглянули фисташковые глаза в мои.

— Могу сначала тебя забросить, просто я думал, тебе интересно посмотреть Сашину комнату и дом, в котором он живет, — подразнил я, расписывая интересные для любого пацаненка перспективы.

— Тогда чего сидим? Едем! — подорвался тут же резво Данилка.

***

Зинаида Петровна, на первый мой взгляд, оказалась моложавой женщиной с точеной фигурой. И явно рассчитывающей на большее, чем сам Владислав Егорович и его пенсия: минимум, как я понял ошибочно вначале, дама претендовала на весь дом. Моя усадьба показалась мне жалкой с тем имением, где жил Сашка. Дом, как купеческое поместье, с колоннами и мезонином, среди леса на самой окраине заводского поселка. 

Очевидно, думы, и правда, отразились на моем лице, ибо Саша пояснил:

— Это бывшая усадьба одного из дворян, мы только не знаем чья. Деду дом совсем развалюхой достался, мы все здесь отреставрировали за свой счет. От прежних хозяев только часть герба осталась, и то закрасили.

— Клады искали? — спросил заинтересованный Данька, у которого глаза просто были со сверкающие от предвкушения приключений блюдца.

— А то, не раз! Сначала думали тут музей сделать после складов, но потом комиссия посчитала, что в нем нет ничего стоящего. И дом отдали главному конструктору под жилье, семья у деда была большой изначально. А недавно он его приватизировал, так что теперь вся близлежащая территория и дом наши, вернее нашей семьи, — кивнул своим словам Суворов.

Зинаида Петровна топала рядом со мной, видно, думая, что я чего-нибудь украду, пока Сашка собирает свои манатки.

— Вы и на учителя похожи с натяжкой, уж больно молодой. А тем более классный руководитель! И потом, у Саши, кажется, была дама в этой должности?

— Галина Петровна очень болеет и я ее часто замещаю. Но можете позвонить дедушке Саши и все переспросить.

— Уже перезвонила. И, честно говоря, не понимаю его. Почему он вдруг на три недели доверяет своего любимого внука незнакомому человеку?

«Уже позвонила» резануло по ушам. А дамочка не промах!

— И кто этот мальчик? — Зинаида Петровна указала своим перстом в сторону шныряющего как ищейка по сторонам Даньки.

— Это… — начал я, запинаясь, как меня перебил Даниил:

— Я его сын, а что?

— Слишком большой для такого молодого человека, вы больше подходите на роль брата, — заверили Дане с вызовом, причем на «вы», поправляя пенсне.

Вот, честное слово, этой даме с узлом на затылке поседевших волос только корсета не хватает да длинного платья, и она бы точно вписалась под дух этого поместья.

— Я его сын, — повторили насуплено и утверждающе.

— И зачем вы поехали с ними, по-моему, и двух человек более чем достаточно, дабы взять сменное белье Саши и учебники.

— Поэтому и поехал! Что бы вы чего не подумали плохого о моем папе, — брякнули дерзко с не меньшим вызовом и, схватив Сашку за руку, помчались по дорожке к дому.

— А ваш сын не по годам умен, — поджала губки дама.

— Я в курсе, — оставалось только согласиться в ответ.

Внутри этот дом меня поразил еще сильнее. Настоящее родовое гнездо, только портреты чего стоили. Пока Сашка и Данька собирали в его спальне вещи, я рассматривал портреты с незабвенно торчащей за моей спиной во всей строгости Зинаидой.

— Это Владислав Егорович. А это его жена, умершая в сорок лет, Катарина Альбертовна.

— Имя какое-то… — протянул я задумчиво.

— Немецкое, — подсказала Зинаида Петровна.

— Красивая, — рассмотрел я портрет молодой немки.

— Она не совсем была немка, на четверть югославка, на другую полька. Но вы правы, весьма привлекательная дама была, а сколько вокруг нее вилось красивых и богатых мужчин, а выбрала русского конструктора, — задумчиво прошептала женщина, и я понял, наконец-то, ее характер и кого она мне так упорно напоминала — смотрителя дома, музейного работника, а никакую не женщину, охотившуюся за деньгами и поместьем дедушки Сашки.

Я перешел к другому портрету, написанному маслом, неизвестного автора и улыбнулся. На нем Владислав Егорович и Катарина Альбертовна сидели летом на террасе этого самого дома и чаевничали.

— А они были весьма красивой парой.

— Очень. Я помню Катарину, мы были близкими подругами. Какая великолепная женщина, преданная семье, мужу, и так быстро ушла. Мне ее очень не хватает, как и Владиславу, — Зинаида скрестила дрожащие руки, и я понял, как ошибался Сашка, да и я вначале. Зинаида любила его бабушку как родную сестру и совершенно не претендовала на деда.

— Вы работали с Владиславом Егоровичем?

— О да, практически всю свою жизнь, и как помощник, и как секретарь, и как чертежник. Он и моего мужа Ивана знал, они близкими друзьями были, пока муж мой не умер.

Я покивал своим мыслям и, перейдя к следующему портрету, замер в шоке…

— Это Мария, мама Саши.

На меня с портрета смотрел Сашка Суворов собственной персоной, если отбросить величественное длинное женское платье и струящиеся по плечам вниз кудрявые волосы, собранные в высокую прическу. Боже, да один в один! Даже грудь у девушки была небольшая, вернее ее практически не было.

— Он очень на нее похож, правда?

— О… да, — пробормотал я рвано.

— Па! — свесился сверху в лестничный проем Данилка. — Тут корабли! Модели, так красиво! Айда сюда!

Я вопросительно посмотрел на Зинаиду и та, согласно кивнув, показала пригласительно на лестницу рукой.

— Конечно, пойдемте, а то молодежь может наломать дров.

Огромная комната была отдана под всевозможные модели размером от роста человека до мелких в ладонь.

— Это прадед Саши увлекался. Егор Александрович был конструктором кораблей. Вообще, это целая династия кораблестроителей чуть ли не со времен Петра Первого, — пояснила Зинаида раскатистым, хорошо поставленным лекторским голосом.

— Кораблестроители и в Сибири? — удивился я.

— Ничего удивительного. Они раньше жили под Санкт-Петербургом, там тоже усадьба осталась, теперь в ней музей сделали, когда они переехали сюда во время Второй Мировой. Владислав Егорович ведь усовершенствовал морские торпеды и снаряды особой сложности. И здесь в Великую Отечественную производил на нашем заводе.

— Теперь понятно. Дань, руками ничего не откручивай! Пойду, Сашу потороплю.

Я кивнул Зинаиде и увидел, как всепонимающий Даниил тут же стал ее расспрашивать про очередной фрегат, отвлекая на себя внимание, дабы она не потащилась случайно за мной.

Саша сидел на кровати и держал фото своей мамы в настольной рамке, я сел рядом и, посмотрев фото, погладил его по волосам.

— Если бы твоя мама была жива, я бы в нее влюбился без памяти.

И тут же понял, что опять что-то ляпнул не так, потому что Саша задеревенел весь под моей рукой.

— Она умерла два года назад и ей было всего тридцать пять лет.

— Саша, глупенький, не ревнуй меня к своей маме. Я это сказал только потому, что она похожа сильно на тебя и только.

— Но я не девушка.

— Хм, уж то, что ты парень, я точно в курсе.

Я осмотрел вспыхнувшее от смущения лицо и прошептал ему на ушко, вгоняя Сашку совсем в прострацию:

— Мне нравятся твои яички и член. Чего у твоей мамы точно не было. А еще сегодня мы будем ночью одни, без Данилки, — и поцеловал в покрасневшую шею.

— Можно я возьму фотографию мамы с собой? — остановили меня уже у выхода из комнаты.

— Конечно. Я думаю, ей одной здесь будет одиноко, — пояснил я, оставляя красного Сашу приводить мысли в порядок и ища глазами нашего добровольного экскурсовода.

Зинаиду Петровну пришлось спасать. Даня, поняв, что нашел источник бесчисленных знаний по кораблям, засыпал ее вопросами.

— Даниил, угомонись, нам пора.

— Ну что вы, ваш мальчик так умен и любознателен, сразу видно, внук бывшего директора завода.

— Он вам и это разболтал, — вздохнул я печально.

— Как поживает Василий Семенович на пенсии?

— Очень неплохо, в Подмосковье по сравнению с Сибирью климат мягче, и ему там намного комфортнее.

— Что ж, передавайте приветы, надеюсь, они меня помнят с лучшей стороны, — чуть поклонилась мне женщина головой, и я повторил ее жест в ответ.

— А вы, значит, решили пойти в учителя? — удивленно подняли тонкую бровь над пенсне.

— Так получилось, — развел я игриво руками и добавил: — Спасибо вам, что все рассказали и показали, словно на экскурсии побывал.

— Да не за что особо, — смущенно улыбнулась Зинаида, а я снова застрял у портрета Марии.

— Красивая дочь была у Владислава Егоровича, — сказал я со вздохом.

— А она не его дочь. Мария — дочь одного из друзей детства Владислава Егоровича, и она вышла замуж за его старшего сына Гавриила Владиславовича, который тоже работает конструктором на нашем заводе.

— Но погодите, у Саши ведь фамилия не как у дедушки? — изумился я, честно думая, что Александр живет с отцом мамы, коль у них вышла такая семейная заварушка с разводом.

— Когда Мария развелась, Саша захотел взять ее девичью фамилию, вот и получилось, что фамилия Суворов — это по матери.

— И дед был не против? — моему удивлению не было придела.

— Нет, он очень сильно любил Сашину маму как свою родную дочь. Ведь она была его воспитанницей, после того, как ее родители погибли на испытательном военном полигоне, взял к себе в дом. И воспитывал как любимую дочку. У Владислава Егоровича было только два сына. Гавриил работает здесь, а младший, Серафим, мотается между Санкт-Петербургом и Мурманском, он конструктор подводных атомных лодок, — убили меня наповал информацией о целой корабельно-строительной династии.

Что ж, время поджимало, и было просто необходимо Данилку доставить домой.

***

— Я пойду, а вы езжайте, — Данька выскользнул из машины.

— Эн нет, пострел, я тебя на руки сдам, а то опять домой ко мне примчишься, знаю я тебя и твои отговорки: «Я пошел за хлебом и соскучился, сделав круг бешеной собаки!», — поймал я верткого пацана за руку, выпрыгнув из машины. 

Такое уже было и не раз. Данька возвращался ко мне как бумеранг, иногда опережая меня в пространстве и времени. Было даже так — я привозил его на машине, а когда приезжал домой после этого, он уже снова торчал у меня на крыльце как ни в чем не бывало. Как ему это удавалось, никто не знал. А сам он свои секреты не открывал, чуя, что, если проколется где — кислород перекроют окончательно.

— А может, не надо, думаю, Саше не нужно видеться с моей мамой, — пояснил умный не по годам Данилка.

Я посмотрел на побледневшее лицо Суворова, который вылез за мной следом из машины, и спросил:

— Ты меня в машине подождешь?

И, получив согласный кивок, повернувшись, обомлел. К моей машине подходила Ольга, располневшая двойней, но невыносимо по-женски притягательная и красивая. Все-таки беременность некоторых женщин одухотворяет и делает прекрасными. Как будто у них внутри зажигают божественный огонь, подсвечивающий их кожу изнутри. А Ольга выглядела так, словно икону пиши Богородицы, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Наш план с Даниилом не удался, вероятно, было уготовлено судьбой, чтобы моя старая любовь и непростая зарождающаяся новая встретились именно в этот момент и так внезапно.

— Нагулялся, блудень? — налетела она на Данилку, а потом уже воззрилась на меня с ядовитым шипением. — Привет, Евгений, я тебя никак не пойму, молодой мужик, нет чтобы жениться и своих завести, с чужими до сих возишься.

— Оленька, и я тоже тебя люблю, — усмехнулся я этой заносчивой беременной красотке. — И чего это ты в последнее время так печешься о моей семейной несостоявшейся жизни?

Но на мои слова не обратили никакого внимания, впрочем, как и всегда, а пожирающим взглядом уставились на Сашу:

— Ой! А это кто?

— Мой ученик — Александр, — представил я бледного Сашу, которого снова повело в сторону от нервных переживаний.

И я еле успел его подхватить за торс, дабы он не упал в обморок посередь дороги.

— Что это с ним? Бледненький какой-то.

— Да вот, подрался, — я помог Саше сесть на переднее сидение в машине, откинув его сильнее, чтобы получилось полулежа, и захлопнул дверцу.

— Хм-м, мальчишки вечно дерутся. Надеюсь не серьезно? — спросили совершенно безучастным тоном. Оно и понятно. Кто для нее Суворов? Сопливый чужой пацан.

— Ты так со всеми носишься или только с особо смазливыми?!

— Чего? — не понял я, неужели меня вдруг приревновали, и это хуеву тучу лет спустя?

— Если бы он был девушкой, я бы подумала, что твоя беременная невеста. Ты такой внимательный, как будущий муженек, собирающийся стать папой, — укусили меня едко словами, а после, взявши Даньку за ухо, потащили к подъезду. — Ладно, нам некогда. Бывай, Евгений!

А Даниил только и успел помахать рукой, пытаясь вырвать ухо из цепких пальчиков мамы.

— Она очень красивая, — Саша закрыл глаза, откинувшись на сидение.

— Ты чего, помереть тут у меня собрался? Тошнит?

— Есть немного, — а потом приоткрыли зеленые глаза. — Прости, но я жутко ревную. Наверное, это глупо?

— Конечно, и, если уж говорить о женщинах начистоту, то после портрета твоей мамы, если бы она была жива, то я бы выбрал Марию, а не Ольгу.

— Почему? — удивился Саша. — Ты ее совсем не знал и живой не видел.

— Зато я вижу и знаю ее сына. И, думаю, твоя мама была такой же умной, нежной, преданной и ласковой, как и ты.

Сашка покраснел, а потом, взяв меня робко за руку, прошептал:

— Ты сегодня займешься со мной любовью?

И я просто не смог ему отказать.

***

После близости мы лежали на влажных простынях и смотрели в потолок.

— Уже прогресс. Три пальца ты смог в себя вобрать.

— Издеваешься, да? — буркнули недовольно под боком.

Я снова не пошел до конца, долго ласкал его член языком, растягивая пальцами задницу Сашки, но, видя, как ему больно, отступил. Когда он кончил, я просто прижал его, дрожащего и вспотевшего, к себе и, пристроившись к его попе, стал тереться в его промежности между зажатыми влажными бедрами, дразня своими прикосновениями его сжавшийся анус, пока не кончил. Но даже так это было волшебно. А что же будет, когда я проникну в него по-настоящему, на всю глубину?

— Нет. Не ворчи, у нас еще три недели впереди. Постепенно разработаю твою ищущую приключений задницу, — съязвил я.

Сашка ничего не ответил, зарылся полыхающим лицом поглубже в подушку и тут же уснул. Все-таки он еще слабенький после драки, подумалось мне.

А в воскресенье примчался Данька и весь выходной таскал за собой Сашку, показывая наши владения. Так что секс с мальчиком ночью из-за присутствия Данилки накрылся звенящим тазом со звуком гробовой крышки.


	5. Кошмар старшей школы

Сначала я забросил Даниила в садик, потом свозил Александра в травму, там его проверил наш медвежеподобный хирург, сделав энцефалограмму. Он хитро подмигнул мне и разрешил Сашке идти в школу, правда от физкультуры освободил на три недели, а это однозначно указывало, что никаких тренировок со Славкой и никаких Восточных Единоборств.

Александр расстроился и, когда я его подвез к школе, молчал как в воду опущенный.

— А ты чего хотел, герой? Будь моя воля, я тебя и в школу не пустил, запер бы дома на неделю, точно. Спасибо скажи, что отделался легким испугом: травма головы — это серьезно, — я закрыл свой джип и столкнулся с ехидным взором Канарейкина.

Тот пожирал глазами бледного Суворова и меня вкупе с ним.

— И откуда вы это, Евгений Васильевич, возвращаетесь с нашим неприкасаемым мальчиком?

— Неприкасаемым? — удивился я, такой клички за Суворовым вроде не водилось.

— Конечно, он же педик! А это как проказа — заразно. Отсюда — неприкасаемый. А он вам что, не говорил разве?

— А как поживает ваша мадам Сижу? А, Павел Леонидович? Или снова поинтересоваться здоровьем вашего несравненного папа́? И позвонить, к примеру, лично ему на работу? — я тут же одернул зарвавшегося ученика.

Канарейкин побледнел резко и молча умотал от нас подальше.

— Саша, не бери в голову, — посмотрел я на бледного Суворова и удивился, увидев его нежную улыбку.

— Теперь я на него не злюсь за эту кличку. Тем более он прав. Вы мужчина, я вас люблю — значит педик, — заявили мне однозначно.

— Сашка, прекрати истерику! — я схватил его за руку и под взорами редких недоуменных школьников дотащил до учительской, а затем толкнул вовнутрь, слава Богу, перемена подошла к концу, и все учителя разбежались на уроки.

— Получается, и я тоже педик, и такой же неприкасаемый, — я посадил его на диван и навис сверху.

— Евгений Васильевич, вы все не так поняли, — перешел автоматом в стенах школы Сашка на официальный язык. — Просто раньше я не понимал, за что меня зовут геем и неприкасаемым. Ведь я не спал с мужчинами, я вообще ни с кем не спал… А теперь я счастлив, и мне все равно, как меня будут звать: неприкасаемым, геем, педерастом…

Я тяжело вздохнул и сел рядом с ним на диван, накрыл его хрупкую ладонь своей:

— Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты попробовал встречаться с девушкой. 

Суворов глянул на меня как-то болезненно, мне даже не по себе стало.

— Вы боитесь ответственности? — прошептал он своими побледневшими губами.

— Нет, — я притянул Сашку к себе и обнял за плечи. — Я боюсь за тебя. И что просто поломаю тебе только начавшуюся жизнь. Ты пойми, на этом свете все зависит от случайностей. Ты встретил человека, он или она тебе понравился — появилась симпатия, и она переросла в любовь или привязанность.

— А если наша встреча — не случайность? И все в этом мире предопределено? — возразил Суворов, доверчиво положив мне голову на плечо.

— Ну, тогда мы все равно будем вместе, так или иначе. Даже если ты немного пофлиртуешь со своими сверстниками, — улыбнулся я выбритой макушке.

— И вы не будете ревновать?

— Буду.

— Правда? — его глаза загорелись как настоящие изумруды, вспыхнув малахитовыми яркими оттенками, что я даже замер, залюбовавшись их красотой.

— Очень, — усмехнулся я, чмокнув бритую макушку Суворова, и еле успел отпрянуть в сторону, так как в учительскую с кипой бумаг протиснулась Галина Петровна.

— О, вот вы где?! — учитель математики сгрудила кипу бумаг к себе на стол и, подойдя к оккупированному нами дивану, пожала мне руку. — Мне Владислав Егорович звонил еще в субботу, и я в курсе ваших, Суворов Александр, приключений. Ваш дедушка очень переживал, кто такой Евгений Васильевич и почему он назвался вашим классным руководителем. Так что мне пришлось успокаивать старика по телефону. Ну, и в какую вы на этот раз вляпались историю?

Суворов на Галину Петровну даже не взглянул, а отчужденно уставился в окно, где с другой стороны стекла по подоконнику суетливо прыгали воробьи.

— Молчишь? Ладно, иди на пары. Мне еще нужно с Евгением Васильевичем поговорить по душам.

Саша, молча кивнув, вышел из учительской.

— Вот всегда он такой. Ни здрасте, ни до свидания, как будто меня и не существует вовсе, — Галина смерила меня своим пронзительным взглядом из-под стекол очков и предложила: — Покурим?

***

На крыше было прохладно, так что я одолжил свой пиджак рослой женщине и помог прикурить ей дамскую сигарету.

— У вас диабет, разве можно так смолить? — закурил я свои более крепкие сигариллы.

— Курить вообще вредно. С диабетом или нет — разницы не имеет. Я курю очень слабые сигареты, но сам процесс меня успокаивает, как ритуал, и помогает думать, — блеснули стеклами очков в мою сторону. — Значит, Саша три недели будет жить у вас?

— Да, пока его дед не вернется домой. Тем более он все-таки здорово пострадал в драке, хотя и обошлось без серьезных последствий. Но уследить за ним Зинаида Петровна не сможет, да и вряд ли кто-либо в силах это сделать.

— Кроме вас, — улыбнулась проникновенно мне дама. — По-моему, Саша влюблен в вас по уши и слушается беспрекословно.

— Это плохо? — поднял я бровь, затягиваясь.

— Если учитывать его вкусы и предпочтения, то нет, совсем наоборот. Вы взрослый, разумный мужчина и не наделаете глупостей.

— А если наделаю? — усмехнулся я криво, прощупывая зыбкую почву.

— Хм, главное, чтобы глупости были обоюдными и по согласию обеих сторон, а также не выносились на обозрение для других. А вообще, я рада за Суворова, у него, наконец-то, появился настоящий рыцарь-защитник, которому он полностью доверяет.

Я посмотрел на эту женщину, кутающуюся в мой пиджак от дуновения холодного осеннего ветра, и восхитился ею. Все-таки какой умный и тонкий во всех отношениях человек, одно слово — учитель с большой буквы.

— Как ваше здоровье? — попытался я сменить тему, но куда мне с моими прямолинейными мозгами против ее ухищрений.

— Получше, спасибо. Я каждую осень хирею, а потом ничего, втягиваюсь, это не проблема, поверьте, я привыкла жить со своей болезнью. Знаете… — Галина смяла сигарету в руке и посмотрела вдаль. — Я иногда думаю, что нестандартным, гениальным людям, одаренным щедро от природы, всегда очень тяжело жить в обществе окружающей их серой массы. Независимо от пола и вероисповедания, просто тяжело. Евгений, просто помогите Саше, чем сможете, раз он выбрал вас в роли проводника в этом людском мире.

Она перевела на меня взгляд и посмотрела с вызовом — а сможешь ли ты? А потом добавила очень тихо:

— Просто будьте рядом, вместе с ним. Увы, пора, еще куча работы.

Мне протянули обратно пиджак, а после оставили в гордом одиночестве.

Я проторчал, наверное, на крыше с час, просто отошел в закуток за дверь выхода пристроя, где на стене торчали полусгнившие скобы, ведущие наверх, дабы не пугать школьников-курильщиков, и тихонько смолил, думая о Суворове. Через два урока, когда послышался звонок на следующий, я замер на месте, услышав знакомый холодный голос Сашки:

— Я слушаю. Что ты хотела узнать? 

Я чуть выглянул из-за угла и чертыхнулся про себя. Александр стоял рядом с рыжеволосой Ириной, нервно теребящей волосы.

— Ну, ты же травму получил? Я как узнала, переволновалась.

Сегодня девица была одета в костюм-двойку с нормальной длиной юбки ниже колен и воротником-стоечкой. Но даже в этом суровом стальном нечто девушка выглядела весьма сексуально и притягательно.

— Незачем волноваться, — отрезал Сашка и облокотился об парапет, отворачиваясь от дамы спиной.

— Саша, ты мне так сильно нравишься. Давай встречаться? — выпалила бедная девица на одном дыхании и мило покраснела.

«Черт!» — ругнулся я про себя, вспоминая снова рогатого, вот только свидетелем любовной сцены мне и не хватало быть. И кого? Сашки! Человека, к которому стал привязываться, и более того, чего уж там, влюбляться. Но с другой стороны, ведь я ему сам советовал. И если он согласится быть с девушкой, то это будет намного лучше, во всяком случае для Суворова.

Александр повернулся к ней лицом и смерил зелеными глазами:

— Ира, я тебе уже говорил — нет.

— Но?.. Ты даже не пробовал поцеловать меня! — завелась Ирина, видно, она была из упертых девушек, которые часто берут крепости долгой осадой, периодически устраивая боевые вылазки.

Я и не заметил, как быстро дева метнулась к Суворову, и, заключив его в жаркие объятья, сама навязчиво поцеловала. Ирина долго мусолила губы Саши, а потом отпустила, отшатнувшись в сторону.

— Ты что, импотент? — запыхалась от злобы дева. — У тебя даже в штанах не затвердело!

— А что, должно? — усмехнулись с вызовом, оттирая от слюней губы, а затем добили: — Ты у всех парней в штанах щупаешь, когда целуешь? Или только у меня с Канарейкиным?!

— Да Канарейкин огонь по сравнению с тобой — мертвой, холодной рыбиной! — рыкнула Ирина, превращаясь в гарпию с быстротой молнии.

— Ну и сосись с ним, а меня оставь в покое, — Сашка снова отвернулся от девушки, утыкаясь в голубую даль. — Он ебет все, что движется, а остальное пинает и тоже ебет.

— А ты… Ты! Педик! А я, дура, не верила, думала Пашка специально про тебя слухи разводит. Из вредности! — поливая слюной и тряся кулачками.

— Думай, что хочешь, — вздохнул тяжело Саша, а позже окончательно отшил Ирину, дабы та его оставила в покое: — А может, ты просто меня не возбуждаешь? Такой вариант ты даже не захотела рассмотреть. Неужели так уверена в своей неотразимости, а?

Крышу огласила звонкая пощечина, и Ирина унеслась прочь.

— Дура, — беззлобно прокомментировал Суворов и, завернув в мой закуток, столкнулся с моими круглыми глазами.

Неловкая тишина длилась несколько минут.

— Все слышал? Я попробовал. И как ты понял — провал, — оттаял Сашка, а потом, прижавшись ко мне, взял мою ладонь и провел моей рукой по своей натянутой ширинке. — А на тебя встает, одного взгляда достаточно. Еще нужны доказательства?

— Нет… — прошептал я сквозь марево ваты и, прижав его, возбужденного, к себе, нежно поцеловал.

— Кхе, — прокашлялся Сашка и, высунув демонстративно язык, добавил: — Бе! Жень, кончай курить, а то у тебя во рту, как кошки насрали все скопом.

— Но-но! — возмутился я, видя, как мои сигариллы перекочевали влегкую в его прохладную ладонь, а сам я вздрогнул от слишком сексуального голоса Александра.

— Это же лучше? — мою ладонь сжали, а затем сунули за пояс своих штанов, и я кончиками пальцев почувствовал уже влажную головку пениса Сашки. МОЕГО Сашки, и, осознав это до глубины души, рвано сглотнул.

— Сюда могут зайти.

— Тогда полезли на козырек, туда никто не залазит, кроме меня, — потянули за мою руку по полуистлевшим скобам наверх и, когда я оказался на теплом шифере, прижались трясущимся от возбуждения боком.

— Сашка, ты сошел с ума. В школе, с учителем, — пробормотал я, накрывая его полураспахнутые сладкие губы своими.

— Не в школе. А на школе, — между моими пьющими поцелуями, по-хозяйски расстегивая свою и мою ширинки и сомкнув наши члены в одну руку, начиная дрочить. — Жаль, ты пока не можешь в меня. Так было бы проще… Ах!

— Ох! В чем это? — вздрогнул я на грубую ласку и, накрыв старающиеся руки своими сверху, стал подсказывать, как лучше, нежнее и приятнее, лаская и его, и свою покрасневшие головки, размазывая выступающую смазку на оба наших члена.

— Ну… я так просто… подумал… — пробормотали, отводя глаза на полыхающем лице.

— Дурачок, тебя так заводит мысль о том, как я тебя трахаю в зад? — понял я сексуальные мысли Суворова и, видя рваные кивки, завладел его алыми искусанными губами. — Обещаю, я исполню все твои желания, но сегодня пока только так. Ладно?

— О, да-а-а-а-а, — выплеснулись на мою руку и член, а я последовал за Сашкой через несколько дополнительных движений.

Смазанный обильно Суворовской спермой, мой член, усиленно завибрировав, слил, разбавляя новой вязкостью Сашкину. И я, охнув, впился в Сашины губы требовательным поцелуем.

— С тобой даже дрочить божественно, Суворов, — отодвинулся я от своего ученика.

— Кто бы вас сейчас, товарищ учитель, услышал, — хохотнул тихо Сашка.

— Лучше не надо. И давай больше без школьного экстрима. Ладно? — достал я носовой платок и, вытерев с себя семя, протянул уже практически насквозь мокрый Александру.

— Я подумаю. Ты такой безумно сексуальный под синим небом, — усмехнулся Суворов, обтирая свои заляпанные муди и складывая все свое опавшее хозяйство обратно в штаны.

— Я спускаюсь, у меня через пятнадцать минут урок у вашего, между прочим, класса, да и тебе пора, хватит прогуливать, хотя бы не мои занятия, — оправился я и, схватившись за козырек, переметнулся вниз, как гимнаст.

— Здорово! — цокнул языком Саша, свесившись следом.

— Давай слазь! — протянул я ему руки, но Саша помотал головой, хотя видно было, как ему хотелось прыгнуть в мои объятья.

— Нет, идите первым, вы правы, лучше не выставлять наши отношения напоказ.

— Я жду тебя на своем уроке, — махнул я рукой и, послав воздушный поцелуй, скрылся в дверях.

***

На мой урок Суворов не пришел и Канарейкин тоже. Поняв, что что-то сотворилось неладное, я заставил класс писать короткую контрольную и помчался на крышу обратно, забив на все злобные ворчание своих нерадивых ученичков. То, что я услышал, добежав до двери наверх, перевернуло мне все внутри.

— Если станешь моим любовником, я никому не скажу, что ты трахаешься с учителем, педераст, — шипел Канарейкин, выкручивая руки Суворову.

Сашка сопротивлялся умело, но слабость от травмы головы и пережитые недавно со мной сексуальные игры давали о себе знать.

— Сам педераст, коль ко мне лезешь. И я не трахался с учителем, у тебя конкретные глюки от наркоты, подонок! — брыкался Сашка.

— Костя слышал, как ты на этой крыше был с мужчиной. Девки так не стонут! — задирая рубашку Сашке и подбираясь рукой к сжавшимся горошинами соскам.

— Да пошел ты! Вместе с Константином! Тоже нашел себе шестерку. Вот его и трахай, он тебе очко с радостью подставит и сам вазелином себе смажет для удобства, — лягнув умело Пашку и выкрутившись из захвата из последних сил.

— Су-ука-а-а-а! — потирает тот ушибленное колено. — Я тоже приемы знаю, на каратэ уже год хожу в «Электрон». Как тебя мои ребятки отметелили, а? Хоть не я один получил в тот вечер от своего идиота-старика.

— Так вот кто спланировал нападение на Александра? А вы конкретная гнида, Павел Леонидович. Причем с вонючей гнильцой! — я появился сзади зарвавшегося блондина и, осмотревши бледного, как снег, Сашку, спросил: — Суворов, жив?

— Угу, Евгений Васильевич, — цепляясь за парапет рукой.

— Я всем расскажу, что вы спите с учеником! — сказал с вызовом Пашка Канарейкин, правда, стреляя своими бегающими от страха глазками по сторонам.

— С чего такой вывод, Канарейкин? Но если ты так серьезно уверен, беги, трепли своим поганеньким языком, только в штанишки не надрыстай от страха, — я скрестил руки на груди и сделал решительный мат в этой партии. — А еще на досуге подумай своими куриными, пардон, канареечными мозгами. Суворов давал в милиции показания, когда я привез его в травму после нападения. Так что, наверное, твой влиятельный отец будет вне себя от счастья, если узнает, что его любимый сынулик замешан в избиении своего одноклассника.

— Не докажете, — сжал кулаки Павел, — я дома был!

— Я только что сам слышал твое признание, пока ты тут в штаны к парню за членом чужим лазил. И могу дать показания, а там посмотрим, кто кому поверит, и потом, думаю, милиции не составит труда связаться с «Электроном» и посетить секцию по каратэ. Ну а там уж решат, что делать со всей вашей шоблой. Игры — играми, но криминал — криминалом.

Павел резко побледнел и помчался мимо меня с крыши. Я же подошел к Саше и, подняв на руки, как любимую девушку, понес в медицинский кабинет.

— Светлана, — я лучезарно улыбнулся медсестричке блондиночке средних лет и посадил аккуратно Суворова на софу.

— Ой! Что с Сашенькой приключилось? — всплеснули руками рядом. — Боже, бедненький, то ночью напали, а теперь в школе!

— Канарейкин, — ухнул я, отходя в сторону и собирая стрельбу глазок симпатичного медработника, которой основательно за тридцать.

— Этот маленький гаденыш! Никогда его не любила, столько девочек от него пострадало. А парнишек? Вы просто не представляете, какой Павел драчун, забияка и домогатель дам.

— Как? И к вам приставал? — всплеснул я наигранно руками, видя, как ревнивый Сашка вдруг в истерике от смеха закатывает глаза к потолку.

— Ох! Евгений Васильевич, ну и шутник же вы, — стрельнули в мою сторону контрольным игривым зырканьем, а потом, покраснев, прошептали: — Он себе это просто не позволит, я же все-таки медицинский работник, а не школьница.

— Хм, для медицинского работника вы слишком привлекательны. Я оставлю Сашу на вас, Светлана? А то у меня вообще-то урок и контрольная. Суворов, полежи пока в медицинском блоке, после уроков я тебя заберу, — пообещал я своему измученному любимому и совсем не удивился, услышав от Светланы:

— Ох, Евгений Васильевич, вы их слишком балуете. Носитесь, ну как с родными. Вот и Суворова взяли под опеку, пока его дедушка в санатории. Неужели не устаете от ребятишек в школе?

«Все-таки школа — это маленький мирок, и новости, как и слухи, распространяются молниеносно, со скоростью света», — подтвердил я свои мысли.

— Ну что вы, Светлана. Как они мне могут надоесть, они же мои ученики, — покачал я головой и, услышав вслед, покидая медблок:

— Какой золотой человек. Интересно, а у него есть женщина?

***

Домой вернулись уже по темноте, и встретили нас с распростертыми объятьями аж два крайне заинтересованных человека. Мой друг и по совместительству тренер Сашки — Славка — и мой предполагаемый сын Даниил.

— Привет сладкой парочке, — усмехнулся Мирослав из кресла у полыхающего камина.

Я его комплимент пропустил мимо ушей, а вот Сашка залился красивым розовым румянцем и застопорился у выхода, пока верткий Данька не утащил его на кухню под предлогом помочь сервировать стол.

— А я Суворова потерял, вот не думал, что найду его на твоей холостяцкой территории. Причем в довольно цветущем состоянии, — усмехнулся друг.

Я пожал протянутую ладонь и сел в кресло напротив.

— Сашу освободили от физкультуры на три недели, и я его опекун, пока дед Суворова отдыхает в санатории, — прояснил ситуацию.

— Я уже в курсе, Данька рассказал, — кивнул друг, а потом вытащил бутылку вина, по-заговорщически подмигивая. — Давай, что ли, по бокалу откушаем?

— Хм, и что за повод? — я покрутил протянутую бутылку вина и поставил на журнальный столик, надо сползать за штопором.

— Да так, мысли одни есть, — улыбнулись неопределенно, глядя в мои глаза с хитринкой.

— Тебе там чего Данька наболтал, а? — приподнял я бровь.

— Данька? Ха! У тебя парень не дурак. Но по вам с Сашкой сразу видно, что между вами что-то есть. И это что-то не просто отношения учителя и ученика. Уж прости, друг, тебя я знаю с детства, да и Суворова почитай как года два.

— И каков твой вердикт? — закрыл я устало глаза. Вот уж точно, чем сильнее прячешь, тем быстрее выплывает на поверхность.

— Нальешь, скажу. Сашка! Данил! Тащи штопор и три бокала, — скомандовал во весь свой звонкий голос Мирослав.

Услышав орово моего друга, парни прибежали с кухни, удивленно воззрившись на взрослых, но принеся требуемое. Офигели вконец, когда Славка открыл профессионально бутылку и, наполнив бокалы, сунул один мне, а второй Суворову, и выдал на бис, подняв высоко свой:

— За молодых!

Сашка чуть бокал не уронил от такого тоста, Данька заржал.

— Конспираторы из вас никакие, — усмехнулся Славка и шлепнул Данилу по протянутой руке к Сашкиному бокалу. — А тебе еще рано, ты даже в школе еще не учишься.

— Сашке вообще-то тоже, — вздохнул я тяжело, а потом притянул замершего Суворова к себе на колени, забирая его полный бокал себе.

— Ничего, пригубит. Раз уж вступил благодаря тебе во взрослую жизнь. Что ж, за твою «Татьяну», Онегин, хотя я не думал, что она окажется парнем, — ухмыльнулся Славка, а потом, отпив красненького, сладко потянулся. — Горько!

— Да пошел ты, клоун! — подавился я своим вином, но демонстративно чмокнул Сашку в щеку, а потом, переместив его на одну коленку, притянул на вторую крутящегося возбужденно под моим боком Даньку.

— Даниил, не дуйся. У нас сок есть! Можешь налить в бокал и чокнуться с нами.

— Я не маленький. А чокаются соком и водой только малыши в памперсах.

— Ха-ха-ха! — заржал Славка, хватаясь за живот. — Ну у тебя и семейка. Да, кстати, Ольга еще не сдалась?

— Кстати нет. И может, не будем на сегодня? — сказал я четко по слогам, закрывая ненужную тему.

— Не будем, так не будем. А уже известно, кто напал на Сашку? — тренер поставил недопитый бокал на стол и потянулся к вазе с печеньками.

— «Электрон». Науськал Канарейкин младший. Знаешь такого?

— А то не знать! Сын нынешнего директора завода. Он всего год в нашем деле, а его уже тренер полгода назад на соревнования выставлял, правда, местного разлива, но все же. Мальчик сильный, хотя техника хромает пока весьма. Но зачем ему Суворов?

И, увидев покрасневшее лицо Сашки, усмехнулся, догоняя:

— Ого! А ты, оказывается, пользуешься повышенным спросом у мужчин.

***

Спать легли поздно, за Данькой мы не уследили, и он все-таки хлебанул втихую вина, от чего стал выдавать на бис песни и детсадовские стихи, а потом, когда его понесло резко в танцы, я понял, что он еле держится на ногах: и при следующем пируэте растянулся на шкуре «медведя» у камина. Шкура была какого-то горного пони, привезенная маман из Польши, но все ее упорно называли медвежьей.

— Данька! — подлетел к своему мелкому дружку Сашка, а позже оторопело воззрился на меня. — Спит.

— Еще бы, — ухмыльнулся Мирослав. — Он только у меня из бокала ополовинил, да и к вашим присасывался. Я вообще удивлен, что его еще и на концерт сольный хватило.

— Ладно, мужики, пора по люлькам, — я поднял Даньку на руки и, кивнув Славке, пошел в спальню. — Мирослав, увидимся. Саша, проводи его.

— Ага, бывайте, соседи! — махнул друг на прощание мне рукой.

Пока я утрамбовывал мальчишку, пришел задумчивый Суворов, он посмотрел, как я укладываю Даньку в комнате для гостей, и улыбнулся.

— Все равно к нам приползет, когда прохмелеет.

— А то я не знаю. Специально отопление включать не буду. Малолетний алкоголик.

— Да ладно, Женя, не ругайся так. Мне мама рассказывала, сам-то не шибко помню, я на какой-то вечеринке тоже сильно нализался в свои четыре года. Потом на утро так плохо было, что даже врача вызывали. Мама говорила, что доктор ругался на них с отцом матом.

Я осмотрел своего любимого и тихо спросил:

— Чего такой задумчивый, а?

— Мирослав сказал, чтобы я тебя не обижал, — пожал Саша плечами, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Я думаю все же, что не поэтому? — я укрыл похрюкивающего Даньку по самые уши пуховым одеялом и приоткрыл пошире форточку, а после, подойдя к задумчивому Суворову, заключил в свои объятья. — Пойдем-ка лучше спать.

Улеглись и тупо уставились оба в потолок.

— Саш, это не мое дело, но ты с отцом-то хоть видишься? Изредка?

— Нет… Он на похороны мамы не пришел, дед тогда рассвирепел совсем, — прошептал Сашка, лежа на моей груди. — Но я такой тусклый не из-за этого совсем. Женя, а вдруг я тебе надоем? Слава… то есть Мирослав сказал, что у тебя мальчиков до меня не было.

— И чего еще мой друг наговорил, а? Вот ведь, вечно лезет не в свое дело, — покачал я головой, а потом притянул к себе пахнущие вином губы. — Спи и ни о чем не переживай.

А в середине ночи нас растолкал ворчащий под нос Данька и, перебравшись к стенке, прижался ко мне с другого бока.

***

Я встаю рано, даже если лег перед рассветом, то все равно в шесть уже на ногах, редко в семь. Привычка с армии, помноженная на студенческие годы, когда, поняв, что лучше учить с утра, я чаще всего, пока друзья продрыхивались после очередной попойки, сидел за конспектами. Сегодня у меня было окно в школе, а Сашку, видя какой он еще бледный и слабый, я решил оставить дома на постельном режиме. Даньку же Ольга собиралась забрать сама, они куда-то должны были ехать в гости, посему садик ему сегодня не грозил.

Пока готовил и наводил порядок в доме после наших ночных посиделок, подорвавшийся в десять с постели Данька потащил Сашку на чердак, якобы показать что-то очень интересное, а я, накрыв специальной термокрышкой готовый на подносе завтрак, пошел заниматься «любовью» со своим джипом. Машина просила сменить масло перед зимним периодом и залить тосол.

Когда я уже залез по пояс в автомобиль, то услышал, как тихо заиграл рояль на чердаке, а я и забыл, как он звучал в моем раннем детстве.

На рояле играла моя бабушка, и его из Питера привез для нее мой дед. Цвета слоновой кости, немецкий — трофейный, можно сказать, инструмент. В детстве я часто слушал, как он звучал неповторимым глубоким звуком, но, когда бабушка умерла, дед решил убрать его на чердак. Я даже помню, как для этого сделали специальный блок и разобрали потолок в гостиной.

У деда не поднялась рука, дабы продать этот инструмент, который так любила его жена, но и смотреть на него он не мог. И теперь рояль снова играл.

Я вытер руки от машинного масла и завороженный пошел за музыкой, как за колдовской флейтой. На чердаке было темно, только из слухового круглого окна падали редкие лучи, освещая мерцающий, как по волшебству, белый рояль и двух мальчишек, припавших к этому потустороннему чуду. Саша перебирал клавиши с закрытыми глазами и походил на настоящего ангела, спустившегося на грешную землю, его волосы светились в потоках вспыхивающих пылинок, создавая настоящий нимб. Второй ангелочек валялся сверху на закрытой крышке инструмента на животе, именно поэтому рояль играл глухо и тихо, и болтал своим голыми пятками в воздухе, тихо вздыхая, когда пианист замирал над клавишами, вспоминая забытую мелодию.

Это было настолько волшебно, что я замер истуканом и просто любовался. Если бы я не бросил рисовать, то наверняка воплотил бы такую сказочную картину в жизнь. Но рисовать не хотелось или просто не моглось, я точно не знал.

Саша отмер и, почувствовав мой взгляд, повернул голову.

— Женя, прости, что я без спроса, — он закрыл крышку, нежно оглаживая ее рукой.

— Я и не знал, что ты умеешь играть, — улыбнулся я, подойдя к замершим пацанам, и тыльной стороной ладони хлопнул по макушке Данила. — С инструмента слезь.

— Мама играла, часто… и у нас дома есть пианино, но я после ее смерти к нему не прикасался. Как-то не мог, просто мы часто играли в четыре руки.

Я вздохнул, а потом сдался:

— Ща, руки помою и попробуем!

Когда я вернулся, Сашка с Данькой нашли еще один старый стул на чердаке и поставили рядом с искрящимся инструментом.

— Только многое не обещаю. Бабушка меня учила кое-чему. Но это было так давно.

Я поднял крышку инструмента и сел рядом с Сашей, попросил:

— Начинай.

Он легко прикоснулся к клавишам, прошелся нежно руками, как будто лаская каждую, и заиграл, а я, послушав ритм, подключился, импровизируя на ходу.

Сначала выходило коряво, но под конец даже ничего так, душевно.

— Круто! — охнул Данька, когда мы оба замерли, отыграв мелодию.

— Хромовато, — покачал сокрушенно головой я.

— А мне понравилось, — Саша прижался ко мне и потерся плечом. — Спасибо! Я ведь только благодаря тебе снова смог прикоснуться к клавишам. Тебе и Даньке.

— А мелодия? Она?

— Я иногда сочинял коротенькие композиции, маме нравилось, очень. У меня даже репетитор был. Я сначала в школу музыкальную ходил, но потом, когда серьезно стал рисовать, времени совсем не стало хватать, да я и ленивый от природы. А мама… Она очень хотела, чтобы я продолжал играть, вот и нашла репетитора, да и сама занималась со мной вечерами, — Саша кончил свою исповедь, и я обомлел, поняв, что это был самый большой монолог, который я когда-то слышал от Суворова.

— Ты еще и рисуешь? — я встал из-за рояля и, потянувшись, пошел к выходу.

— Рисовал… — пробормотал Сашка, а потом спросил, поднимаясь следом. — Можно я буду иногда играть здесь на чердаке?

Я обернулся и посмотрел сначала на серьезного крайне Суворова, а потом на не менее серьезного Даньку.

— Я не против, мог бы — перетащил бы его в гостиную для тебя, но разбирать снова потолки? Хотя… — начал я и совсем ошалел, почувствовав, как оба чертенка повисли на моей шее.

— Жека, ты просто чудо! — кричал Данька.

— Не надо в гостиную. Мне здесь нравится, — радостно шептал Сашка.

— Хорошо, только слезьте с меня, — снял я с себя извивающиеся упругие тела и, вздохнув, добил: — Если только приведете чердак в порядок.

— Но!.. — начал Данька.

— Без «но»! Рояль же вы разгребли из-под завалов. И потом, я же тоже буду с вами разбирать эти горы ненужного — старого мусора. Часть сожжем, другую утрамбуем в уголке, я давно собирался здесь сделать студию, но руки никак не доходили.

— Класс! — восторженно прошептал Даня и тут же сник, услышав протяжный гудок автомобиля. — Черт, и чего так рано их принесло?

 

Саша за нами не пошел, только головой отрицательно помотал на мой вопрос «Выйдешь?».

— И чего так рано приперлись? Я еще не поел даже, — наехал на маму Данька.

— В гостях поешь, — Ольга стояла у моего джипа и попинывала по колесу, напоминая этим мне школьницу, несмотря на ее упругий навыкате живот.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Оля, — начал я, но тут же осекся, поняв, что гостья не в настроении, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Кто бы говорил! Еще скажи, что любишь бегемотов, — Ольга схватила Даню за руку и потянула к ожидающей их машине. 

Я, мельком взглянув, даже не удивился, увидев за рулем своего брата. Валентин выходить не стал, как и здороваться со мной. Впрочем, он всегда так себя вел после того, как женился на Ольге, избегая со мной разговоров и встреч. И я, проводив взглядом отбывающего с Данькой на заднем сиденье авто, развернулся к дому. На крыльце стоял бледный Суворов, обняв свои плечи хрупкими ладонями.

Я поднялся к нему и, прижав к себе, поцеловал. Сашка обвил мою шею руками и, подпрыгнув, повис, оплетая ногами талию. И мне ничего не оставалось делать, как подхватить его за упругие ягодицы и унести от посторонних взглядов в глубину дома, а там положить рядом с горячим камином на шкуру бедного убиенного животного.

— Я тебя хочу, — прошептал Сашка, трясь об меня своим стояком.

— Я не против, только за вазелином схожу, — хмыкнул я и, встав, сползал до нужной смазки.

Суворов от вида баночки покраснел и стал стягивать с себя одежду, но я перехватил его руки вместе с инициативой и сам стал оголять Сашкино тонкое тело.

— Не бойся… Я буду очень осторожен, — улыбнулся я пунцовеющим щекам и завладел его нежными губами. 

Сашка отдавался полностью, но почему-то упорно пытался прикрыть свой возбужденный член, сначала ладонями, а потом своей майкой, положив ее поверх оголенных бедер.

— Ты чего, стесняешься? — изумился я на Суворовское непонятное поведение, вроде член его видел, даже сосал, и вот тебе снова, что за номер?

— Нет… Просто я подумал, вдруг тебе неприятно на него смотреть? — выдал Сашка, отчаянно напрягаясь.

Я скатился с него и, воззрившись на обнаженного Суворова, старательно прикрывающего свои возбужденные муди от моих глаз, требовательно спросил:

— Так, объясни мне — дураку, чего ты опять напридумывал?

— Ну… Слава прав, вы же девушек любили. А я…

— Господи! — я схватился за голову и, подмяв его под себя опять, отобрал майку силой. — Мне нравится твой член и яички, так же, как и твоя дырочка, по ней я вообще схожу с ума. Так что хватит дурку валять, прикрываться он решился. И прекрати мне выкать в постели.

— Просто я подумал, что если был бы девушкой… То…

— Я бы на тебя даже внимания не обратил. Сашка, ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть, вместе со своими мужскими половыми органами. Только попробуй что со своим пенисом сделать, шею откручу!

— Да я и не собирался, — прошептали подо мной, а потом, поцеловав, снова зарделись. — Ты сегодня возьмешь меня?

— Ну, попробую, хотя не факт, что влезу даже головкой, ты очень узкий там и тугой.

Я развел Сашкины ноги и, склонившись над подрагивающим членом, пососал головку, а потом попросил:

— Встань на четвереньки.

Суворов, отчаянно краснея, выполнил мою просьбу, сам разведя ноги пошире и прогнувшись, а я от его столь пригласительного вида застонал. Еще бы, молочно-белая кожа, идеальные круглые ягодицы, тонкая талия и сморщенный анус нежно розово-бежевого цвета, виднеющийся в ложбинке. Я ведь тоже не железный.

Я подтянул Сашку к себе за задницу и прилип к его подрагивающему отверстию, смачивая его обильно слюной и подтрахивая языком.

— Женя-я-я-я-я, я так кончу-у-у-у! — простонал Суворов, отчаянно пытаясь не упасть на живот.

— Давай, — усмехнулся я, отлипая, и, оттянув назад между разведенными бедрами член, присосался к пульсирующей головке. Он выплеснулся мне в рот, и я, сглотнув, пододвинул к себе баночку с вазелином. — Обопрись на локти и разведи сильнее бедра, оттопырь задницу. Уже лучше!

Я стал растягивать его кишечник, обильно смазывая вазелином, а позже, убрав пальцы, пристроился сзади.

— Саш, я вхожу, скажи, если будет больно.

И попробовал ввести головку, член протиснулся в тугое отверстие на одну четверть, а затем я услышал тихий всхлип и остановился.

Я вышел из Саши и, перевернув его на спину, увидел заплаканное лицо и искусанные в кровь губы.

— Ты чего не сказал, что больно, а?! Я же просил.

— Я… Подумал, что смогу перетерпеть.

— Дурак, когда больно стало?

— Только что… 

— Не ври.

— Сразу… — прошептал Саша так, что я еле расслышал.

— Господи! Значит, еще рано тебя брать сзади, вот и все, — я откатился с Сашки и, огладив свой стоящий член, посмотрел на замершего пацана.

— Но я хочу этой близости, — закусил Сашка от бессилия нижнюю губу.

— Хотеть и мочь — разные вещи! — но, видя, что Суворов сейчас заревет, притянул его к себе. — Повернись ко мне попой, попробуем еще раз, хорошо?

— Ага, — кивнули счастливо под боком и послушно улеглись ко мне своим задом на бок.

Я тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что парень просто боится, что мне все это надоест, и, потеревшись своим членом об его анус, надавил. Головка вошла легче намного, чем в первый раз, но дальше я почувствовал снова сильную дрожь Сашки, и, замерев, начал оглаживать все его тело, отвлекая на свои прикосновения и давая ему время расслабиться.

— Теперь терпимо? — прошептал я на покрасневшее ушко.

— Да-а-а-а, — охнули в ответ.

— Хорошо, — я стал аккуратно поддевать Сашку бедрами, каждый раз чуть сильнее надавливая, когда толкался вовнутрь.

Он дрожал, отчаянно стискивая губы, но терпел. Я вышел из Сашкиной раскрытой дырочки и, скользнув в нее пальцами, нащупал простату, трясь членом по соблазнительной промежности и накрывая свободной рукой его пенис, чтобы чувствовать реакцию. Сашка на ласку своего чувствительного бугорка задрожал, распахнулся передо мной сильнее, двинув задницей навстречу моим пальцам, его член дернулся в моей руке, каменно набряк. А я, убрав из ануса пальцы, снова толкнулся туда членом. Теперь Сашка смог вобрать меня наполовину, но узость его задницы была настолько сильна, что, почувствовав, как он изгибается во время оргазма, не устоял и слил внутрь.

— Пойдем в ванную.

— Но я думал, что мы еще…

— Там продолжим, — ухмыльнулся я на красные уши и, взяв его на руки, унес в сторону душа.

Маман всегда любила масла, отдушки и всякие мыла с примочками. И всем этим хозяйством, забитым в несколько шкафчиков до предела, теперь я полноправно владел. Я открыл воду в ванную и, выбрав пару масел, приятных по запаху, влил щедро туда. Саша стоял, подрагивая, сзади меня, и я, заметив, что он не садится на тахту, вопросительно на него взглянул, но, видя, как по его ножкам стекает мое семя, понял, что парень просто боится замарать обивку светлой мебели.

— Залазь, — я перешагнул бортик мини-бассейна с набирающейся в него медленно водой и потянул за собой, а потом, усевшись, заставил Суворова приземлиться ко мне на бедра. 

Ванна от масла стала скользкой, впрочем, и наши тела тоже. Чувствуя, что Сашка снова возбуждается от моей близости, я решил сегодня пойти до конца. 

Я потянулся к его сморщенному колечку и, потрогав влажные, скользкие от своей спермы стенки кишечника, заулыбался.

— Ты все еще открыт. Продолжим?

— Да-а-а-а, — прошептали, прижимаясь к моей груди и стеная от проникающих по вязкости пальцев.

Встало у меня практически сразу, как только услышал стон Суворова на ласку простаты, и, подтолкнув его на колени, практически приказал:

— Обопрись на бортик, не хочу, чтобы вода смыла мою сперму у тебя в заднице.

Саша покраснел еще сильнее, но подчинился, оттопырив по-блядски ягодицы, выпячивая раскрытую, в молочных подтеках дырку. Я поднялся на разъезжающихся коленях и, плавно притянув его за бедра к себе, стал проникать внутрь ноющим членом.

— Хорошо, — охнул я на острую близость, чувствуя, как дрожит подо мной Суворов. — А по смазочке веселее пошло. А, Сашка? — я куснул его игриво за шею, а потом, проникнув вглубь наполовину, остановился, давая кишечнику своего мальчика привыкнуть и полностью расслабиться, впустив меня до конца.

Когда теснота отступила, я снова стал проникать вглубь, пока не застрял в тисках окончательно, так как Сашка, охнув от остроты моей близости, обильно слил, зажав меня своим задом.

— Ты кончил даже без моей помощи, только от ласки простаты. Здорово, даже дрочить не надо. Ты такой чувствительный там, — улыбнулся я, целуя дрожащую передо мной потную шею.

— Я хочу еще, — прошептал Сашка, а потом, сжав челюсти, отчаянно сам насадился на меня до упора, крикнув от боли на весь дом: — А-А-А-А-А!

— Дурачок, чего творишь? — охнул я от тисков жаркого кишечника Александра. — Ты же, наверное, все себе порвал, неугомонный, куда торопишься?

— Пусть! Зато теперь вы полностью во мне, и я весь ваш, — прошептали мне срывающимся голосом.

— Ты и так мой, — я попытался выйти из его тесноты, но судорожная рука Александра меня не пустила, сжав мое бедро до синяков.

Тогда я перехватил его нервно дрожащую ладонь и, поцеловав, все-таки вышел, смотря на кровяные и коричневые подтеки на своем члене. Саша, увидев их, побледнел, а потом, покраснев, схватился за свой рот.

— Ты чего? — я недоуменно посмотрел на него и, сев на приступочек в ванной, потянулся за мылом, дабы обмыть себя.

Суворов прикусил губу и, встав передо мной на колени, забрал мыло с мочалкой.

— Можно я… Это ведь мое.

— Сашка, я прекрасно знаю, что это, а так же в курсе, куда лазил своим членом, было бы странно, если бы я там измазался шоколадом или зефиром со сливками. Ты не находишь? — и, смотря, как нежно обмывают мою головку члена, смывая с нее бурые разводы, погладил по пунцовым щекам. — Меня больше волнует, что ты себя порвал.

— Наверное, с женщиной более приятно, ни говна, ни других таких проблем… — прошептал, сокрушаясь, Суворов. — Может, мне клизму перед этим ставить?

— Думаешь? Я же говорил, что анально трахал баб. Или думаешь, они срут по-другому? Ошибаешься, было дело, и пачкался тоже, иногда еще хлеще, правда, трахался в презервативах. А насчет клизмы — у меня маман была любительницей. Вон в том ящике их аж три валяются, причем разного литража, но, по-моему, это слишком.

— А почему со мной без презервативов? — Сашка обмыл остатки шампуня и посмотрел на мою возбужденную до крайности головку торчащего вверх каменного члена.

— Потому что с доступными бабами, чаще со шлюхами. Я Канарейкина понимаю, в гандонах трахаться — как с резиновой куклой. Ни тебе естественного жара, ни бархатистости стенок — совершенно не чувствуешь партнера. А почему без них с тобой? Ты разве не догадываешься? Я люблю тебя, Суворов Александр. Всего, вместе со всеми твоими переживаниями, неуверенностью, трепыханиями и прочей требухой, и даже дерьмом, так что нефиг тушеваться и хвататься за рот.

Сашка обомлел на мое такое чокнутое признание в любви и, сглотнув, прошептал:

— Можно я тебе пососу?

— Пососи… Я не против, — улыбнулся я нежно, смотря, как мой член погружают в свой жаркий пленительный рот.


	6. Шпионские игры

Поздно вечером к нам снова примчался Данька, сбежал из гостей. Вместе с его появлением тут же рявкнул телефон, и я, уже тяжело вздохнув, пошел «общаться» с Оленькой. Разговор был, как обычно, рваный и дерганый, как со стороны Ольги, так и со стороны меня, видно и мне надоело слышать постоянную грубость и ругань в мою сторону от этой ретивой девы. А когда я вернулся, то застал милую картину: Сашка с красными ушами сидел перед весело скачущим неугомонным пацаном.

— Поздравляю! — хихикнул Данька и повис на мне.

— С чем это? — изумленно я воззрился на своего мальчика, но уже подозревая, что тот стряс с Суворова всю интимную информацию.

— С первым настоящим тра… ой… то есть с совокуплением! — поздравили меня торжественно.

— М-да уж, праздник, — усмехнулся криво я, снимая с себя этого пострела.

— Может, для тебя и нет, а для Сашки — да! Это ты взрослый и для тебя тра… то есть совокупиться как пописать сходить. А для него это впервые, — пояснили тупому мне.

А ведь правда, я кретин полный, и теперь, взглянув с другой стороны на Сашку, догнал, как он переживал и из-за разности возраста, и что мы оба мужчины. А я и не заметил всего этого, вернее заметил, но не прочувствовал до конца.

— Саш, иди ко мне, — позвал я своего мелкого любовника и, когда он подошел ко мне, обнял и поцеловал при Даньке. — Я люблю тебя.

— Круто! — прошептал Данька. — Я тоже так целоваться хочу с Викой!

— Погоди, ты же вроде как о Натке говорил? — отлипая от прижимающегося Сашки, пробормотал я. — Чего такой непостоянный, а?

— Да ну ее. У нас новенькая появилась Вика! Такая красивая, всегда в бантиках в волосах и с белыми кудряшками. Правда, мелкими, а не как у Сашки, — пояснили нам обоим, мило краснея.

— Болонка! — хихикнул я, представляя это кудрявое нечто.

— Сам ты болонка, ты еще Сашку пуделем обзови, — обиделись на мои слова.

— Не обзову, — улыбнулся я, отпуская нехотя своего любовника из рук.

— А давайте пирог испечем, а? — спросил Сашка, меняя тему.

— А ты умеешь? — подорвался тут же Данька.

— Нет, но я видел, у вас тут книжки есть с рецептами, — пожал плечами Суворов и, подойдя к кухонным полкам, вытащил увесистый томик. — Вот, например, с вишней.

— Жека, а ты? — Данька посмотрел заискивающе на меня, видно, пирога шибко хотелось.

— Нет, видел, как только бабушка пекла в детстве. И потом, у нас только бананы и яблоки.

— Я думаю, начинку можно из чего угодно сделать, — пожал Сашка плечами, и я вспомнил, что он у нас ведь гений.

— И, к сожалению, у меня огромная пачка контрольных из школы, а завтра занятия.

— Иди, работай. Мне Данька поможет, — Суворов по-хозяйски вытурил меня с кухни, и мне ничего не оставалось, как пойти заняться делом.

Через час тишины я все-таки решил смотаться на кухню, посмотреть, сильны ли повреждения на поле кулинарного боя и можно ли спасти остатки сохранившегося от вражеской армии захватчиков. Но как оказалось, переживал зря. Оба пацана стояли у стола в передниках, а Сашка, собрав обычной аптекарской резинкой волосы в куцый хвостик на затылке, совсем смотрелся как молоденькая девчонка — хлопотливая хозяюшка. Широкий бантик его передника сзади подчеркивал тонкую талию, чем вызвал у меня томление в паху и прилив крови к некоторым органам. Я подошел к парнишкам и посмотрел, как Суворов раскатывает большой сочень скалкой.

— А у тебя здорово выходит. Я смотрю, вы и начинку уже покрошили? — я чмокнул Даньку в макушку и, повторив поцелуй на Сашке, прошептал на его ушко: — Ты так сексуально выглядишь. И еще у тебя щетина стала расти вокруг шва. Ты в курсе?

Сашка зарделся и пришикнул, чтобы я не лез под руку, а потом, когда я от него отлип, оправдательно пояснил:

— В курсе, чешется жутко, а расчесывать нельзя, к сожалению.

— Противень накалили? — я отошел от серьезно настроенного Суворова, смотря, как он снова накинулся на сочень со скалкой, конечно, Сашка не девица, но скалка выглядела весьма в его руках красноречиво. Вдруг огреет, чего доброго.

— Это масло какое? — я кивнул на смазанный уже противень.

— Растительное, — сунулся ко мне Данька под бок.

— Надо еще топленого добавить. Так будет сочнее, — я поставил железную кружку на конфорку и полез в холодильник за сливочным маслом.

А потом мы в шесть рук колдовали над противнем, обступив стол с трех сторон, выкладывая нарезанные кружочками фрукты и накрывая все это великолепие еще одним сочнем, раскатанным умело Сашкой. Это была так занимательно и интересно, что даже Данька с удовольствием работал в полную силу. Ну а потом пирог перекочевал в дышащую жаром духовку.

— Наверное, в русской печи было бы еще круче, — прошептал счастливо Данька. — Жаль, ее прадед разобрал, она много места занимала.

— И так здорово, — потянулся я во весь свой рост, а позже прискорбно вздохнул: — У меня еще стопка контрольных, я только успел половину просмотреть.

— Так иди и проверяй. Или думаешь, мы прозеваем пирог? — Сашка сложил кренделем руки на груди, грозно стоя у духовки.

— Да нет, не думаю. Проткнуть только не забудьте. Палочки для канапе на верхней полке шкафа, — я кивнул на кухонную мебель и, уже повернувшись уходя, услышал испуганный Данькин голос:

— Саш, там привидение! А-а-а-а-а! — Данька тут же оказался в объятьях Сашки, таращась на окно квадратными глазами.

— Ты же в приведений не веришь? — Сашка обнял Данилку и посмотрел на стекло кухонного окна.

На нем были видны четкие отпечатки ладоней.

— Это не приведение. У нас, кажется, вор, ребята, — я смотался в пристрой кухни, там у деда был сейф, и, достав двустволку, рванул на улицу. — Стой! Стрелять буду!

Я увидел тень, мелькнувшую в темноте к забору между яблонь, и пальнул пару раз в воздух. Двустволка старая, но грохоту даже от холостых на весь наш район. Из-за забора перемахнул взъерошенный Мирослав.

— Стреляли?

— Да, кажется, вор! Ага, видел? Туда! — кивнул я на странные всхлипы в районе забора, выходящего на улицу.

— М-да… — Славка чесал затылок и смотрел на жопу в обтянутых брюках, по которым расползалось мокрое пятно. — У вас тут, ребята, покруче «Санта Барбары». Это точно разбойник? Больно мелковат, по заднице — так просто мелкий зассянец-подросток.

К нам подбежали испуганные Данил и Сашка, но, увидев застрявшую обоссянную жопу, прыснули оба в кулак.

— Это, Данька, твое приведение. А ты боялся, — рассмеялся в полный голос Суворов.

— Кажись, друган, с ружьем ты переборщил, — Славка почесал затылок и подергал за щиколотку застрявшего в заборе.

— Он чо, обоссялся? — заявил сурово Данька, а потом добавил: — И нефиг было сигать в мой лаз!

— Успокойтесь! Посмотрим, кого мы поймали, — хмыкнул я и, кивнув Славке, вытащил рывком на свет божий… самого Канарейкина Павла Леонидовича с цифровой камерой на шее.

— Вот это улов, — оторопел я. — И что же вы тут делали, Павел Леонидович, на чужой территории?!

— Я… Я… — хныкало это чудо природы. — В суд на вас подам! 

Павлик смотрелся жалко, лоск от страха слез окончательно, сопли по самую грудь, острая вонь мочи.

— Ну и запашина, уж не обдристались ли вы? Неужто медвежьей болезнью страдаете? — съязвил я злобно и, подкинув ружье, добавил. — Можно милицию хоть сейчас вызвать, ружье на учете, все по правилам. У меня есть разрешение на ношение охотничьего оружия и даже нарезного на крупного медведя. Вот и не думал, что в роли обдристанного мишки окажетесь именно вы.

— Так это ты, курва, на Суворова свору натравил из «Электрона»? — начал вникать Славка во всю ситуацию. — Канарейкин, какой жалкий вид, я тебя даже с первого раза не признал. Шпионил, значит?

Он сорвал камеру с шеи парня и протянул мне.

— Ты знаешь, как этим пользоваться?

Я покрутил в руках, любительская, во Владике и не такие видел, посмотрел на Канарейкина в видоискатель и сделал пару снимков, а потом вытащил карту памяти.

— Прихвачу-ка ее, так сказать, на долгую память о нашей встрече, — я положил карту в нагрудный карман и, схватив за шкварник парня, потащил в сторону дома.

— Ты его что, убивать пошел? — охнул Славка, видя, как я закидываю ружье на плечо.

— Не, в гости потащил. Все же он мой ученик, надо папке вернуть и мамке в цельности и сохранности.

Я протащил несопротивляющегося Канарейкина в ванную комнату и, швырнув на пол, приказал:

— Помоешься. Свое засранное белье сунешь в стиралку. Я режим уже выставил и порошок засыпал. Надеюсь, твоих птичьих мозгов хватит закрыть крышку и нажать вот на эту кнопочку. Халат для гостей этот.

Я швырнул махровый полосатый халат парню в лицо и вышел вон, закрыв дверь на шпингалет, дабы гость не сбежал, а потом, позвонив Галине Петровне, узнал домашний номер Канарейкина и перезвонил его отцу.

Разговор директора завода озадачил, а в конец меня разозлил.

— Посадите его в такси! Дома я ему такой детектив устрою, полгода свою жопу в угол прятать от меня будет! — рявкнул разгневанный папаша.

— Боюсь, ваш сын сможет приехать только через два часа, ибо сильно испачкал одежду и пару раз навернулся в лужи. Но вы не переживайте, я запустил все в стиральную машину, так что приедет в чистеньком.

— Надо было так отправить! Нечего с ним канителиться! — отец Канарейкина оказался, несмотря на свою расплывчатость животика, железным мужиком.

— Его бы в такси не посадили, а клеенки у меня нет, увы, младенцев с детским поносом не держим.

— Простите за то, что вам приходится нянчиться с этим детсадом.

— Да ничего, это моя работа, — оскалился зловредно я.

— Я рад, что наконец-то появился в школе человек, который не лижет мне зад и может держать моего засранца в ежовых рукавицах. Может, хоть так будет с него толк. А вообще, Евгений Васильевич, как насчет места замдиректора на моем заводе?

Я окосел, а потом, сглотнув, пояснил:

— Я биолог, это не мой профиль. Валентин вам подходит больше.

— Нет, — категорически отозвались на другом конце линии. — Ваш брат, простите, гнилой человек. Он так рвется к власти, что идет по головам. А то, что вы биолог, это неплохо. Значит, вы изучали педагогику и психологию. А еще я навел справки, вы служили в Морфлоте. Знаете, любой коллектив похож на школу или детский садик. Так что вы мне подходите.

— Нет, мне лучше работать в школе, — покачал я отрицательно головой.

— Но все же подумайте. Ладно?

— Хорошо, я подумаю, — пришлось согласиться, прежде чем повесить трубку.

И, убрав ружье в сейф, вернулся к притихшим своим парням.

— Жека, куда ружье дел? — тут же поинтересовался Данька.

— Так я тебе и сказал. Знаю я вашего сопливого брата и его любовь к пушкам, — я стал заваривать чай на всех.

— Как старший Канарейкин? В суд подаст? — спросил по-деловому Мирослав.

— С чего бы это? Он мне работу предложил замдиректора на заводе. Еле отбрехался, — усмехнулся я криво.

— Ух ты! Если Валька узнает, от злости лопнет, — заржал Данька.

— Не Валька, а отец, — поправил я Данилку автоматом, а чуть позже уставился в округлившиеся глаза друга.

— Ей, Даниил, так ты в курсе, что твой отец Евгений? — у Мирослава глаза заполыхали, как адские огни, и он тут же ухватился за мальчишку.

— Ну, я так думаю, — пожал плечами Данька.

— Отстань от парня, — начал я, как меня тут же перебили.

— И я так тоже считаю. Я видел твою мамку, как она на рассвете сбегала из спальни Женьки. Как ее обнаженная грудь промелькнула у меня перед глазами. Как ее родинка около соска…

— Родинка? — выдавил я, прерывая воспоминания Славки и уставился тупо на друга.

— Ну да, я еще подумал, странно, два соска на одной груди, наверно глюки по пьяни, — почесал затылок Славка.

А Сашка, поняв тут же всю ситуацию в целом, обратился к Даньке:

— Дань, а ты родинку у мамы видел?

— На правом соске, такую крупную? — уточнил я, прокручивая в своей голове те самые сексуальные глюки.

Данька похмурел и, поджав губы, прошептал:

— Нет у нее родинки… Есть только шрамик, но конкретно на какой из грудей я не помню, видел как-то в бане, когда мне было-то четыре от силы или пять, еще помню спросил, больно ей было или нет. Неужели Жека мне не отец?

— Но ведь ее Ольга могла свести? — перебил Славка, а после, зажмурившись, счастливо улыбнулся. — Вспомнил, точно на правой. А это значит, что ты все-таки Женькин сын. Так что придешь домой и высмотри, на каком соске шрам. А еще попытайся узнать, от чего, ладно?

— Прямо как в детективе, — охнул от радости Данька.

— Кстати, о детективах и пирогах, — прервал я тяжелые думы и, видя, как Сашка подрывается к духовке, усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, понимаете, что при Канарейкине трепаться языками сильно не стоит.

— Ну, мы ж себе не враги? — усмехнулся Мирослав, смотря, как Сашка прокалывает деревянной заостренной палочкой практически готовый пирог. — А пирогом угостите?

 

— И сколько ты будешь тут торчать? — я смотрел на поблекшего с влажными волосами Канарейкина, сидящего в полосатом халате на софе. — Пойдем ко всем остальным, коль влез ко мне в усадьбу.

Машинка работала усердно, стирая засранисто-обосанные следы ночного героя.

— Мой отец вас убьет! — прошипели сквозь зубы.

— Ну как же. Как только, так сразу, — усмехнулся я со знанием дела и, схватив упирающегося парня за запястье, потащил в гостиную.

— Отпустите! — охнул Павел, падая на диван около накрытого стола.

— Вы, Павел Леонидович, так рвались в наше общество и теперь избегаете? Ай-ай! Какой непорядок, — я сел с Павлом рядом и протянул чашку с чаем и кусок пирога на блюдечке. — Сашка с Данькой пекли. По-моему, у них здорово получилось.

Я понюхал свой кусок и откусил.

— Му-а! Вот это вкус, и правда, здорово, — охнул я и подмигнул Мирославу.

— Еще бы, моя так готовить не умеет. Суворов, одолжи рецепт? А? 

Сашка молча протянул увесистую книжку и хмуро прошептал:

— Страница сто двадцать семь.

— М-м-м-м! Но это вишневый пирог? — Славка прочитал рецепт и воззрился на нервного Александра.

Рядом с Канарейкиным Суворов чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и тут же замкнулся, надевая рабочую маску для школы. Мирослав переглянулся со мной, как бы спрашивая: «Он в школе всегда такой?». Я согласно кивнул и Славка тут же решил поддержать Сашку:

— Неужели впервые пек? Ввек не поверю. И тогда какой повод?

Сашка побелел окончательно, зато Данька тут же прикрыл своего друга:

— Без повода, просто захотелось.

А я отрицательно покачал головой, мол, не туда лезешь, дружище, определенно не туда.

— Захотелось — тоже повод хороший, а главное — самый замечательный! — поправился Славка, а потом прикрикнул на несостоявшегося папарацци. — Ешь давай и благодари за гостеприимство! А то силком в глотку засуну.

— Вы не имеете права! Мой отец… Мой отец… Вам всем такое покажет!

— Вот интересно, что? — усмехнулся Славка. — Ты знаешь, малой, твой папа только что предложил Евгению Васильевичу место своего зама. И он обещал подумать. Так что свои «Мой отец!» можешь засунуть в свой упругий говнистый зад. И вообще, на кого ты здесь пытался компромат нарыть?

Канарейкин сначала зыркнул на Мирослава, потом на меня, а затем вообще решил сменить скользкую тему, уставясь откровенно на Даньку.

— А он вам кто?

— А те какое дело? — завелся с пол-оборота мой Данилка.

— Да так, похожи больно, — пожали плечами.

— Евгений мой отец! — заявил гордо Данька раскатисто и утверждающе на весь дом.

— Шибко взрослый ты для его сына, — ухмыльнулся Канарейкин и откусил, наконец-то, кусок пирога.

— Нормальный я! — начал сердиться Данька, но я его перебил.

— Даниил родился, когда я был в армии.

— Ха-ха, понятно, провожала девица на границу бойца! — оскалился похабненько Пашка и замер, схлестнувшись с зелеными глазами Суворова.

— Канарейкин, не виляй, коль за яйца поймали. Какого тебе здесь рожна было нужно?

— Сашка, он тебе не ответит, — усмехнулся я, а потом, посмотрев, как полыхают уши Пашки, добил: — Только не пойму, чего ты, Павел Леонидович, больше боишься? То ли того, что Александр влюбится в меня, то ли того, что раскроет твои чувства к нему?

— Чего?! — охнул Славка вместе с Данькой в голос, а Суворов побелел как полотно.

— Того, — усмехнулся я Канарейкину в лицо. — Павел Леонидович, как я подозреваю, давно неровно дышит в сторону Александра. Отсюда все слухи про то, что Сашка гей. Все эти дикие потрахушки с девицами, задирки, придирки и наезды с зажималовками. Хоть с собой будь честен, а, сеньор Канарейкин?

Павел позеленел, а потом, сжав челюсти, пробормотал, полыхая ушами:

— Я не педераст.

— А вот и достойный ответ. Он так боится показать свою тягу к парню, что всеми способами пытается его убрать из своей жизни, унижая Суворова и забавляясь с девицами. Только в чем при этом виноват Александр? — я осмотрел замерших кругом людей и, прислушавшись к тому, что машинка отстирала, свернул тему: — Пойду сушку включу, а у тебя, Павел Леонидович, полчаса на то, чтобы доесть кусок пирога, пока я дозваниваюсь до такси.

***

Когда фары машины исчезли вдали, все вздохнули спокойно.

— Ладно, соседи, я до хаты. Пирог был вкусным, повод-то теперь назовете? — усмехнулся Мирослав.

Но категоричное Данькино «Нет!» выжгло все желание добиваться дальше ответа. Славка перемахнул через забор, пожелав нам спокойной ночи, а мы вернулись на кухню.

— Жень, а как ты понял, что он в меня влюблен? — прошептал раздавленный информацией Сашка.

— Вот именно, Жека, просвети, а? — поддакнул Данька своему дружку, и мне пришлось объяснять.

— Тут много мозгов не надо. Я просто сопоставил факты. Директор об Канарейкине говорит только положительные вещи, пусть даже его отец директор завода, но все равно. Дыма без огня не бывает. При этом он ужасно ведет себя с девицами, как отъявленный Казанова, как будто всему миру решил доказать, что он самый настоящий самец и знаток баб. И задирает без видимых причин Сашку. Хотя повода вроде нет. Александр на его гарем никогда не претендовал. А еще постоянное тыканье носом об ориентацию Саши. Вот и вывод. Ну, а когда он тебя картинно на крыше зажал с требованием стать его любовником, то все стало понятно и мои размышления подтвердились. Саша, он просто хотел тебя отгородить ото всех, поссорить, сделать одиноким, а потом привязать к себе, сделать своим, вот и все. А появление меня стало своего рода катализатором. Канарейкин, и правда, хитрый и расчетливый человек, но долговременный план на завоевание Суворова пришлось резко сократить и пойти ва-банк.

— Ничего себе влюбленность, по голове заехать! — буркнул Данилка.

— Пашка ваш такой же ребенок, как и вы. Хоть хотелка не по годам выросла. Влюбился, а чувства выразить не знает как, был бы Сашка девкой, так давно бы оказался под ним. Если бы не беременным. А так… — пожал я плечами и, взяв кусок пирога, ушел к камину.

Саша через некоторое время приполз ко мне и, сев под бок, заглянул волнительно в глаза.

— Я тебя люблю, а не этого придурка.

— Знаю… Не переживай так. Канарейкин сам себе могилку вырыл, но так как он тебя жаждет не по-детски, может еще какую пакость сотворить, поэтому я его и разоблачил перед свидетелями. Может, не решится? И вообще, давайте-ка глянем, что у него в карте памяти отснято, интересно, что он тут у нас подсмотреть умудрился.

Я принес старенький свой ноутбук, привезенный из Владика, чисто японского происхождения, и, подключив через картридер карту памяти, развернул фото…

И, охуевши от открывшихся «перспектив», прикрыл глаза вылупившемуся рядом Даньке.

— Жека! А у мамы… между ног… тоже… также? — выдавил в полутрансе пацан, Суворов между тем, подойдя сзади меня, чуть не вылил от вида откровенного порно мне за шкирку свой горячий кофе.

— Бля-я-я-я… — пробормотал Сашка и с ужасом глянул на острые ухи Данилки. — Это плохое слово! Не думай его повторять.

— Ага, я это смотреть не буду. Я лучше на кухне посижу в уголке, пирог пожую, — пробормотал охреневший вкрай мальчишка и на ватных ногах пошел в сторону остатков пирога, оставляя нас наедине.

— Он что же, всех их трахал перед объективом? — Суворов приземлился рядом и прижался ко мне щекой.

— Видно да, вот не думал, что у Канарейкина фетиш на свое голое тело и стоячий член. Просто бык-осеменитель во время гона.

Фотографиями карта была забита под самый предел. И надо отметить, снимал Канарейкин хорошо, можно сказать, профессионально. Я даже обалдел от некоторых ракурсов. Ну а извивающиеся в страсти девы явно не играли на публику.

— Может, они и не знали, что их снимали? Фотоаппарат небольшой. Хотя… — я присмотрелся внимательно к некоторым фото. — Снимал кто-то другой. И явно из засады. И как тебе девы, не цепляет? Некоторые ничё так, и грудями, и попками.

— М-да, ты еще скажи пизденками. О, а вот это Ирка из нашего.

Я посмотрел на ряд фото из последних и узнал рыжеватые волосы, выделяющиеся красиво на фоне плетеной ширмы. Ни дать ни взять художественное фото. Если бы не разведенные ноги и полураскрытая между ними пунцовая роза, сдобренная щедро белой, вязкой субстанцией.

— Ты еще спроси, на кого я больше возбуждаюсь, на Канарейкина или на его трахнутых баб?

— Спрошу, — сощурил я хитрые глаза и получил достойный ответ.

— Даже не мечтай, кроме брезгливости эмоций никаких. Я на твой член больше завожусь.

— Угу, и яйца.

— И яйца тоже. А?.. — завис Сашка посреди предложения, смотря на свое фото в передничке и с хвостиком из собранных волос.

Ну, правильно, чего еще смог бы отснять Канарейкин, коли мы часа два вокруг пирога прыгали. Пашка сумел уловить момент, когда Сашка в пол-оборота посмотрел практически на него и был по-сумасшедшему сексуальным.

— Я сейчас все это скину. Боже, какой я в этом смешной, — Александр потянулся к волосам, но я перехватил его руку.

— Не вздумай, оставь все как есть. Ты в этом во всем такой желанный и притягательный, — я стал выцеловывать Сашину руку, а потом, властно прижав его к себе, взял приступом нежный рот. — И я тебя хочу.

Сашкиной ладонью проведя сначала по ширинке его набухших штанов, а потом своих. Но прелюдию обломал дверной звонок. И я, чертыхаясь, схватив куртку, дабы прикрыть стояк, отправился к входу. На пороге стояла взбешенная Ольга и сверлила во мне дырку своими прохладными глазами.

— Даниил, на выход! — крикнула она гулко в дом. — А с тобой я уже сегодня виделась.

Меня окинули презрительным взором и уставились на Сашку, сидящего сурком в глубине дивана недалеко у камина в обнимку с притянутой подушкой, дабы прикрыть бугор на штанах.

— Он у тебя что, живет?

— Да, я приглядываю за Сашей, пока его дед в санатории.

— Хм, ты чего, по мальчикам стал специализироваться? — ехидно смерили взором.

— А это не вашего ума дела, Оленька, — ощерился я в ответ милым оскалом.

— Моего! Мой сын здесь у тебя сутками зависает, — поставили руки в боки.

— Не дерзи, Ольга! Может, все-таки согласишься, что Данька так же и мой сын? — пошел я ва-банк.

И когда Ольга заткнулась, хлопая ртом, как рыба на воздухе, вышел хмурый Данька и, взяв выпавшую из реалий маму за руку, увел молча ее из моего дома.

А я, подойдя к застывшему от всех этих разборок Сашке, отбросил куртку, демонстративно показывая, как я возбужден и хочу его. А после, взяв его на руки, унес как принцессу, дрожащего от предчувствия, в нашу комнату, где уложил на застеленную кровать. Я задернул шторы, дабы не стать моделью еще для кого в очередной порносессии, и, подойдя к замершему Суворову, уселся рядом с ним, коснулся скулы, влажных полураскрытых губ, чувствуя, как он ими пытается поймать мои пальцы. Но я двинулся дальше, стараясь раздеть своего любовника, оставив ему только фартук. С низом вышло легко, а вот футболку с пуловером пришлось снимать через голову, при этом я развязал фартук на Сашиной шее, но когда из одежды остался только этот предмет гардероба… Я, поправив фартучек на Суворове и отлипая от него на время руками, стал разоблачаться сам, пожирая любовника глазами. Сашка, краснея, следил за тем, как я снимаю одежду, и я видел, как его член из-за прилива крови приподнимает короткий фартук, высовываясь покрасневшей головкой.

— Колени подтяни и раздвинь ноги. Я хочу видеть твои яички и дырку, — попросил я Сашку и, смотря, как он смущенно выполняет мою просьбу, простонал.

Таким блядско желанным я еще никого не видел в своей жизни. Я, полностью обнаженным, встал на колени перед кроватью с Сашкой и, притянув его дрожащие возбужденные бедра, приник к его нежному подрагивающему колечку своим ртом под сжавшимися яичками.

— Боже, какая красота. И ты хотел от меня ее прятать, — прошептал я, усиливая натиск и вынося разум обоих на высоту блаженства.

Когда Сашка уже ничего не соображал, я раздвинул ему бедра, как у лягушонка, в стороны, благо растяжка у него была идеальной, и, смазав себя вазелином, вошел плавно в задницу на всю длину. Сегодня Суворов был возбужден до крайности, настолько мягкий и податливый, что мне откровенно снесло башню напрочь, и я, набирая амплитуду, стал его вытрахивать до донышка, до изнеможения, до потери сознания — после сильнейшей волны оргазма, захватившей нас обоих.

 

Сашка очнулся ночью под моим боком и, чувствуя, что у него течет обильно из зада, отправился на подкашивающихся ногах до душа. Проснулся я от того, что потерял его рядом, а когда пошел на поиски, то нашел в ванной, где Суворов пытался поставить себе клизму. Вернее, уже поставил и, стоя в колено локтевом положении в ванной, пытался вобрать в себя как можно больше воды.

— Ты сошел с ума? — я перехватил руками шланг от трехлитровой кружки клизмы и аккуратно вынул из зада юноши наконечник. — Третий час ночи, а тебя на медицину потянуло. С чего бы это?

Он, сжав руками ягодицы, чуть ли не плача простонал:

— Помоги мне… сесть на унитаз.

Я вмиг понял, что сейчас он просто обдрищется позорно при мне и потом никогда за это себя не простит, посему, тут же подхватив красного как рак Сашку, усадил на горшок и отвернулся.

— Давай.

— Может, выйдешь? — захныкали сзади, и как только я вышел, охнули, выплескиваясь в унитаз.

Я постучал, а потом, заглянув, спросил:

— У тебя что, запор был?

— Нет, — покачали, отчаянно пунцовея и прячась лицом в руках.

— Тогда зачем все это, и потом, клизму делают из кипяченой теплой воды, а не из-под крана. И к слову, зачем тебе такой убойный литраж, решил себе до глотки через жопу весь пищеварительный тракт прополоскать? Да и на кой вообще все эти подвиги?

— Я тебя снова запачкал, — Сашка, сидя на унитазе, повесил свою драную в бою голову между разведенных острых колен.

Я скосил глаза на свой член и, увидев подтеки спермы с коричневатым отливом, пожал плечами.

— Помоюсь. А ну, пойдем в душ.

— Нет, не могу, живот крутит, — охнул Сашка, вцепляясь в крышку унитаза.

— Ладно, просерайся и иди ко мне в душ, хренов экспериментатор, или тебя лучше назвать медбратом? — фыркнул я, скрываясь за матовой дверцей.

Сашка скользнул ко мне через полчаса и тут же попал в мои жаркие объятья, я развернул его упругой задницей и, не готовя, натянул плавно и емко на свой член.

— Запоминай, — сделав пробный толчок и срывая стон с его губ, член Суворова тут же налился, видно, ему попал сразу по простате, я, перемежая вкрадчиво слова с амплитудой своих бедер, продолжил:

— Я… буду тебя… трахать всегда… и не хрен издеваться над своим организмом.

— Женя, прости, ах!.. Я как увидел, ух!.. Что из меня течет что-то поносное… ох!.. Запаниковал… А-ах!..

— Дурак, но ты прав, после клизмы ты такой открытый и тебя готовить не надо.

Я поднял одно из колен Александра, дабы сильнее раскрыть столь заманчивый зад для себя, опер его горизонтально на внутреннюю полку кабинки, роняя баночки и пузырьки из-под шампуня себе под ноги, и поднажал, взрываясь после пяти минут яростной долбежки потоком семени внутри Сашки и уводя его следом на пик оргазма.

А позже, разведя его круглые ягодицы рукой, попросил:

— Потужься, — и обмыл анус от выступившей из него своей спермы. — Сашка, если то, что я спускаю тебе вовнутрь, вызывает у тебя диарею, я могу этого не делать. Скажем, буду вытаскивать и кончать тебе на ягодицы, член, живот, яички, губы, лицо. На все, что пожелаешь.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты кончал внутри, — покачали отчаянно головой.

— Тогда не морочь мне голову. И не комплексуй по пустякам, — я обмыл Сашкин живот от его потеков семени и, подняв на руки, потащил в постель. — И никаких прогулок по ночам в поисках резиновых изделий в виде клизм. А то я подумаю, что ты от них заводишься. 

И совсем офигел, услышав:

— Женя, я, наверное, совсем извращенец, да? У меня встало, когда я себе это делал, не сильно, но встало.

— Ты что предпочтешь — мой член или наконечник от клизмы? — поднял я вопросительно бровь, укладывая свою любимую влажную ношу на кровать.

— Твой член…

— Тогда вопрос исчерпан, любитель медицинских процедур.

***

Утро встретило фисташковыми глазами задумчивого Данилы. Это чудо проникло в дом через открытое окно и теперь отрешенно сидело в изголовье нашей кровати.

Я просто почувствовал грустный взгляд и, вздрогнув, распахнул глаза.

— Даня? Как ты здесь… — начал я, соображая, а потом подорвался с кровати, оголяя лежащего рядом Сашку. — Что случилось? Что-то не так с мамой?

Суворов, до этого спавший, уткнувшись мне в бок, подпрыгнул следом, краснея и натягивая на себя сорванное мною одеяло.

— Жека, ты все-таки мой отец… — прошептал слабо Данька, а потом рухнул мне на руки от переутомления, вырубаясь.

— Че-е-ерт, Сашка, тащи трубку телефона! Что-то, видно, неладное произошло.

Я набирал заученный наизусть номер квартиры Ольги и пытался сообразить, сколько сейчас времени. Взял трубку Валентин:

— Ало?

Его «Ало» было каким-то рассерженным и злым, я наконец-то нашел глазами циферблат наручных своих часов и чертыхнулся. Пять утра! У меня бы был голос вообще смертоубийственный, если бы меня с постели поднял в такое время Валька.

— Вы знаете, который час? — зашипели на том конце трубки. 

И меня прорвало.

— А ты знаешь, где твой сын? — рыкнул я.

— Евгений? — на том конце трубки замолчали, а потом уже наехали нагло на меня. — Причем тут Данила, он еще в десять ушел спать в свою комнату!

— А ты проверял, папаша? Вообще-то, он только что ввалился ко мне в дом, и, судя по состоянию, он всю ночь шел ко мне пешком. Через весь город! — проорал я.

— Как?.. — начали соображать медленно.

— Так, в общем, я предупредил. Даня у меня, не теряйте.

— Погоди… — начали совершенно другим, растерянным тоном, но я бросил трубку.

А чего говорить?

— Он спит, и температуры нет, — Сашка уже оделся и теперь, поцеловав Данилкин лоб, доложил о состоянии нашего утреннего гостя.

— Проспится, и узнаем, какая петрушка у них приключилась на этот раз, — заключил я здраво и, подоткнув плед под пацаненка, увел Сашку в другую комнату гонять чаи.

Мы затопили один из каминов, выпили по чашке горячего сладкого чая и даже задремали в обнимку под одним пледом, и только в обед нас поднял сам Данька.

— А теперь рассказывай, что с твоей мамой? И вообще, что случилось.

— Они поругались вусмерть. Оказывается, Валентин не знал, что будет двойня — думал, что девочка будет одна. И когда узнал, такое началось, — втянул в плечи свою русую голову мальчик. — Они меня разбудили криками, я только уснул, а за стенкой такое. А когда вышел в коридор, то расслышал. Валентин называл мою маму текучей сукой. Орал, что хотя бы меня ей заделал известный ему человек. А эти две ублюдочные девки вообще неизвестно от кого. И он не собирается их размещать на своей жилплощади.

Некоторые длинные, неизвестные слова, принятые у взрослых, Даня выговаривал с трудом, медленно, видно, вспоминая правильность произношения.

— А мама? — спросил я тихо.

— Рявкнула, что она никогда не претендовала на его жилплощадь. И что он сам стерильный козел. Жека, а что такое «стерильный»? И свинка? Маленький поросенок? Валька заразился от поросенка в детстве и поэтому не может быть теперь папой?

— Стерильный… Ну, это когда человек не может иметь детей. А свинка — такая болезнь, эпидемический паротит как раз часто сопровождается осложнением с такими последствиями, опасна для мальчиков, — вздохнул тяжко я. — И от свиней при этом не заражаются.

— Значит, я у мамы от тебя, — обрадовался Даня, прижимаясь трепетно к Сашке. — Потом мама надела плащ и ушла, хлопнув дверью. Бросив меня и Вальку! Сказав напоследок, что уйдет к отцу близняшек, что он от нее без ума, и чтобы Валька шел прямиком в жопу. А раз я им обоим не нужен, вот и сбежал к тебе и Сашке. Я лучше у вас останусь, чем буду мыкаться с Валькой или, чего хуже, с новым неизвестным «отцом».

— М-да, ситуация. Но, Даня, кто бы ни был отцом твоим сестричкам, они же тебе родные. Мама-то у вас одна, как никак.

— И что? Ты мой отец, а не Валька. И тем более какой-то неизвестный дядька! — обиделись на меня и шмыгнули носом. — Я даже спать с вами в одной постели не буду. Понимаю, что вам этим… соитием… заниматься надо, — пообещали щедро, сощурив фисташковый взор.

Сашка поперхнулся от таких щедрот, а я лишь тяжело вздохнул.

— Дурачок, дело не в этом. Все официальные права на тебя у моего брата и у твоей мамы. Они тебя через суд могут забрать. Но я очень постараюсь договориться с Ольгой полюбовно, тем более у нее двойня на подходе и, как я понял, новый муж.

Я чмокнул в надутую макушку, через секунду вздрогнул от взорвавшегося у калитки звонка.

— Сидите тихо, как мышки. Похоже, беременная кавалерия прискакала, — пришикнул я, усмехаясь на вытянувшиеся моськи, и отправился на переговоры к калитке.

Оленька топала ножкой, как сноровистая кобылица, и терзала пальцами мой калиточный звонок.

— М-ммм? И чего так ожесточено? — улыбнулся я взбешенной даме, с интересом рассматривая за ней припаркованную неизвестную мне тачку и мрачного здоровенного мужика.

Ольга фыркнула и взяла сразу быка за рога:

— Этот блудень опять у тебя?

— Само собой. И как зовут нового нашего мужа? — заметил я игриво.

— Валера, — мужчина отодвинул по-хозяйски в сторону ругающуюся бабу и протянул руку для жимка.

Даванули оба с дури, и я увидел, как у Валеры от удивления раскрылись серые мелкие глазки, а затем он сморщил от боли рот. Я могу и кости всмятку превратить, если мне будет на то надобность, особенно от злости.

— Евгений, — заметил язвительно я.

— Мы за мальчиком, — выложил напрямую этот плюшевый мишка, видно, уже попавший под каблучок предприимчивой Оленьки.

— Он что, ваш сын? — спросил я жестко.

— Нет, но Данилу нужна нормальная семья, — замялись серые глазки.

— Он не младенец, и мне, честно, надоело, что пацан неприкаянным шляется по всему городу, — поставил я на место этого мужика.

— Это ты виноват! Вечно его балуешь да прикармливаешь, — закипела Оля.

— Он не бездомная собачка, чтобы его прикармливать! — теперь уже стал заводиться окончательно я.

— Как я понял, он и не ваш сын? — влез в нашу перепалку Валера и сам понял тут же, что это он зря.

— А вот и мой! — оскалился нагло я, а потом злостно добавил: — Может, сделаем ген-анализ, а заодно проверим сперматозоиды Вальки на возможность зачатия?

Оля побледнела, схватилась за живот, сжала губы в тонкую линию, а затем отправила Валеру в машину, чтобы поговорить наедине.

— Зачем родинку свела? — спросил я тихо.

— Зачем… Врачи посоветовали, она болеть стала и сильно увеличилась в размерах, — прошептали мне как в трансе, а потом, побледнев, догнали. — Постой. Неужели ты все помнишь? Ты ж тогда пьяный был в стельку!

«Значит, было-таки! И Данил теперь уж точно мой сын!» — улыбнулся я внутреннему своему голосу.

— Как видишь… помню, — я достал сигариллы и закурил.

— Но дело не в этом, Данька с вами не пойдет. По его мнению, ты вчера его бросила с Валькой и ушла к чужому мужчине.

— Валера, вообще-то, мой давнишний любовник, и я именно от него жду своих девочек.

— И что? Для него это чужой дядька. Да и моего брата он за своего отца никогда не считал. Могу сказать почему. Или сама догадаешься?

Ольга потухла вся, скукожилась, даже губки поджала, а чуть позже отрицательно помотала головой.

— Он слышал все ваши ссоры и в курсе всей вашей грязи, что вы так щедро выливали друг на друга. И вчерашней тоже. Посему, когда ты демонстративно шибанула дверью, он пошел в тот дом, где ему всегда рады и где его любят, — буркнул недовольно я.

Оля молчала, потупив взор, попинывая камешек на дороге, а чего говорить, и так все понятно.

— Я только никак не могу понять, почему, Оленька?

— Почему что? — серые озера глаз уставились в мои с вызовом.

— Почему ты так со мной поступила? Я ведь любил тебя больше жизни.

— И что твоя жизнь стоила? Ты был влюблен не в меня, а в этот чертов свой океан и Дальний Восток. И еще хотел меня туда утащить, в тайгу, на край земли. Совсем ебнулся, что ли? И так Екатеринбург — дыра дырой, а там совсем жопа! Все лезут в Питер, в Москву, а тебе романтику лишь подавай. А твой брат мне предложил сразу все. Может, и без романтики, но в первые годы я была и вправду счастлива с ним. Одна незадача, ему грозила армия, как и тебе, а он в детстве перенес свинку. И поэтому, чтобы получить отсрочку от армии…

— Вы из меня сделали осеменителя. Хорошо ж вы тогда с Валькой спелись, все разыграли по нотам. От и до. Конечно, жесткий отказ — и молодой парень, рассчитывающий на любовь, запивает по-черному. И бери его тепленьким всего.

— И что? Зато ни пеленок, ни распашонок. Готовенький мальчик, уже подросший!

— И издерганный из-за всей той нелюбви, что на него вылилась. И куда мои только родители глядели?

— А туда и глядели, они знали, что Валька не может иметь детей. А внук, как ни посмотри, их родной. А то, что промолчали — это их грех, не мой. И потом, на кой тебе тинейджер, сам скоро женишься, с другой наклепаешь.

— У меня кроме Данилки вряд ли будут дети, я люблю мужчину.

— Здрасте, пожалуйста — нормальная семья — пидеров. Уж не тот ли кудрявенький? — фыркнула тут же она.

— А что, если он? — я сощурил глаза на Ольгу, а потом добавил: — Знаешь, то, что наш сын будет жить с геями, это не значит, что сам Данил станет таким же. Да, он в курсе наших с Сашей отношений, но ему нравятся девочки из детского сада. И с Александром он подружился. Так что…

— Так что я забираю своего сына из этого гомосятского притона. Надо же, связался совсем с ребенком-школьником, тоже мне препод, а еще хочешь моего геем сделать.

Я сощурил злобно глаза на свою первую любовь и начал ей прочищать мозги, как узкие бутылки ершиком:

— Во-первых, он наш ребенок, а не только твой. Во-вторых, я так понял, ты подаешь на развод, потом рожаешь двойню и выходишь снова замуж. И вот интересно, как ты собираешься следить за Даниилом при всей своей круговерти жизни? Ты и раньше не шибко его могла удержать возле себя. Что, как зверушку, на цепь посадите? Или дома запрете? Или ты его характер не знаешь? Он же наоборот будет только сильнее стремиться сюда.

— Я про твою ориентацию расскажу всем: твоим родителям, в твоей школе. Всем, — зашипели, огрызаясь из последних сил, все-таки я ее дожал, и крепость в скорости падет, моя дама искала как менее позорно выкинуть белый флаг.

— Говори. Это только мне на руку. С меня снимут эту чертову отработку, и я заберу своих мальчиков с собой на Дальний Восток.

— Я тебе разрешения не дам!

— Ты не дашь, даст Валька. Он мне должен за сына и за откос от армии. Договоримся. Все ж братья как никак, — съязвил я.

И видя, как Ольга заткнулась, стал ждать ее решения.

— Хорошо, я разрешу ему жить на время судебного бракоразводного процесса. Но если что случится с Данькой, я с тебя с живого не слезу!

— Да я сам тебе могу глотку перегрызть только за эту ночь и за то, что вы сотворили с ребенком — сраные родители! — озлобился я.

— Пусть остается у тебя, Валька его вещи завезет, папаша-гей! — сказали последнее едкое слово и, тяжело покачиваясь, ушли в дорогую тачку.

Валера взял сразу резко и, взвизгнув покрышками по вязкой после дождя песчано-глинистой, посыпанной щебнем проселочной дорожке, окатил меня грязью с ног до головы, запулив пару булыжников прямо в правое колено. Одним словом — тот еще козел.

Зашел я в дом грязный и счастливый, протопал мимо моих мальчишек в ванную, где стал стягивать грязное белье рывками с себя. Сашка с Данькой увязались следом, квадратными глазищами смотря, как я раздеваюсь до боксеров и футболки.

— Будущий твой отчим, Даниил, еще то парнокопытное животное! Но пока Ольга разрешила жить у нас. Я ей рассказал, что не собираюсь жениться на других бабах и делать других детей, так как у меня теперь любимый мужчина.

И почувствовал, как к моей спине прижимается тонкий Сашка, зарываясь носом у меня между лопатками и осторожно дыша.

— Ну, иди сюда! Чего застрял? Я и правда твой отец. Ольга, наконец-то, призналась в этом, — я повернулся вполоборота и посмотрел своему сыну в глаза.

Данька подлетел, приник ко мне спереди, обнял своими ручками и тихо заплакал.

Так дети детсадовские обычно не плачут, а только взрослые мужики. И только раз в своей жизни от великого счастья.

Наверное, так, втроем, мы простояли целый час, я слушал, как стучат молодые сердца моих мальчишек, и думал, а что нас ждет в будущем?


	7. Наши родители

Валентин прикатил ближе к вечеру. Официально поздоровался со мной и даже руку пожал, хмыкнул в сторону застывшего на крыльце за мной Сашки.

— Этот, что ли, тебе свою жопу подставляет?

И, видя, какая у меня убийственная мина на лице, протянул большой баул с вещами Даньки.

— Прекрати оскорблять моего любимого, — одернул я своего младшего братца.

— А что? Мне лично вообще по хуй, голубой ты или натурал, а может, бисексуал? Но Ольга в бешенстве. Родакам растрекала по телефону, так что жди в гости. Отец мне потом сразу перезвонил и уже вылетел. Вечером будет, наверное, здесь или ночью, если рейс не отложат. Мать в шоке, отлеживается на диване, хватаясь за сердце.

— Что, тоже боишься, что Данька станет геем?

— Я же сказал, мне по хуй. Он твой сын, а не мой.

Ну надо же, как запели.

— Я вот тоже, может, мальчика себе заведу, а то бабы осточертели своими закидонами и претензиями. Какого-нибудь кудрявенького с зелеными глазками, — оценили Сашкин прикид и красные уши.

— На меня не рассчитывайте. Я люблю только вашего брата, — рыкнул Суворов из-за моей спины.

— Ну, хоть не тряпка, и то радует, — Валентин вздохнул широко грудью деревенский воздух и прошептал: — Хорошо тут в усадьбе. Ты это, Жека, не сильно на меня обижайся. Я был изначально против всей этой осеменительной идеи Ольги при помощи тебя. Но она очень хотела, чтобы я остался при ней, а не пошел в армию, как сбежал ты.

— И прям-таки пошел бы? — усмехнулся я, прекрасно зная скользкий характер младшего братишки.

— Почему бы и нет? Так бы избежал жизни с этой бешеной мегерой.

— Но ты ведь ее отбил у меня, так как любил? — вздохнул я тяжко, и посмотрев, как Валентин закурил, автоматом протянул руку к нему за сигаретой.

— Евгений, не стоит, — буркнули сзади, и я отдернул ладонь назад, как от ядовитой змеи.

— Ну надо же, уже дрессирует! А впрочем, какая разница, баба или мужик… — Валька затянулся и посмотрел на покрытое тучками небо. — Думаю, больше ревновал к тебе и как дурак завидовал. Тебе же все легко давалось по жизни. Ты намного умнее меня и более во всем везуч. А я только и слышал: «Вот твой старший брат такой-то, а ты бестолочь и неуч!». Обидно было, и в садике, и в школе — везде одно и то же.

— Ой, тебе ли жаловаться, да за тобой девки табунами бегали… — начал я.

— Они за тобой бегали, а ты все этой Оленькой грезил. Вот я и заинтересовался, что в ней такого особого? И как идиот повелся.

— С Данькой-то поговоришь? — спросил я тихо, меняя тему разговора.

— Нет. Мы и так друг другу нервы попортили основательно. Он ведь вылитый ты: и внешне, и характером. Я как приговоренный оказался снова, как раньше в детстве. В одном доме с тобой! Вернее, с твоей мелкой копией. Видно, мне такое наказание, что у Ольги на поводу пошел, в ваши отношения влез, ведь видел, как ты по ней с ума сходишь. Знаешь, если Ольга объявит войну и будет против, чтобы Даниил жил с тобой, я выступлю в разрез с ней. Хватит, наигрался в папочку, долги пора отдавать. Так что я на твоей стороне, Евгений.

Помолчали, Валька докурил, погасил бычок и, не прощаясь, пошел к калитке, свою машину он так во двор к нам и не загнал, хотя ключи у него от ворот были свои.

— Валентин, спасибо! — крикнул я в спину своему брату.

Он только поднял руку и помахал в ответ и, не оборачиваясь, крикнул:

— Отцу привет! Тебе удачи, вернее, всем вам.

***

Отец приехал на такси поздно ночью, точнее сказать, ранним утром, уставшим и серым, я бы сказал, весьма задумчивым. И даже не удивился, что все, кроме Даньки, дома на ногах.

Он сухо кивнул мне и прошел в дом, где в глубине стоящего у камина кресла нервно сидел Сашка, освещенный напольным торшером.

— Хм-м-м-м, — смерили Александра скупым взором. — Вылитая Мария, если бы сам не был на ее похоронах, ни в жизнь бы не отличил внешне, — заметили нам, а потом сели напротив Суворова в другом кресле, не обращая на меня и толики своего драгоценного внимания.

— Ну, и чем тебе приглянулся мой старший сын, а, гений?!

Сашка погрыз свои опухшие губы и прошептал:

— Простите, но я не помню вас на похоронах своей мамы.

— Ты тогда совсем соплей был зареванной и вряд ли вообще что-то помнишь. А теперь красота, надо же, как за такое короткое время вытянулся и похорошел. Хотя такое обычно говорят девушкам, а не парням, — выдал мой отец с долей еле заметного ехидства и протянул Александру руку.

— Что ж, будем знакомиться, сношка. Хотя вот такой «дамы сердца» я от моего заполошного Евгения точно не ожидал. Я Василий Семенович, отец этого оболтуса. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Александр, — руку пожали, а потом прикусили нижнюю губу. — Я его просто люблю.

— Ценю, конечно, твои откровения, но ты хоть соображаешь, на что себя толкаешь, мальчик, ложась под него? — вкрадчиво спросил мой отец. — Евгений взрослый мужчина и, какой бы он ни был, уже сформировавшаяся личность. И ты у него далеко не первый… секс-партнер. Хотя, думаю, как парень, ты у него все же единственный.

— Может, и меня спросишь, а, отец? — вклинился я в их «светскую» беседу.

— А ты вообще молчи, пока тебя в милицию не загребли по совращению малолеток, причем своего же пола, засранец. И вообще, оба скажите спасибо его деду, а то бы я Евгению уже бы шею свернул за растление несовершеннолетних сопливых мальчишек, — кивок в сторону зажавшегося Сашки. — Владислав Егорович хоть мне объяснил, в чем тут вся соль.

Я обалдел от слов отца и воззрился хмуро на Суворова:

— Твой дедушка был в курсе твоих сексуальных проблем? Да?

— Ну… надо же было мне с кем-то поговорить о том, что у меня на девушек не встает, — буркнул нам Сашка, алея ушами. — На что дед еще тогда сказал, чтобы я не торопился особо и не волновался насчет своей потенции. Найдется любимый человек — и встанет.

Сашка затравленно посмотрел на моего отца и уточнил:

— Вы были у дедушки?

— Ага! Только от него. И он мне все дотошно объяснил, что если ты, Александр Суворов, выбрал моего сына, значит так и должно быть, причем на больший процент ты и есть инициатор ваших отношений. И более того, что «это» между вами все весьма очень серьезно. Конечно, он не в восторге, что Евгений мужчина, как и ты. Более того, еще и мой старший сын. Но после драки кулаками махать грешно, завтра, вернее, сегодня поутру, чтобы оба съездили в санаторий к нему на поклон и за его благословением.

— Не вопрос, отец. А ты пока пообщаешься с моим сыном, — выдал нагло я, видя, как теперь бледнеет уже мой отец передо мной.

— К-хм, Данила тут? — выдавил из себя мой загнанный в угол папа, с которого в мгновение сползла вся спесь.

— Ага, спит, — кивнул я, а затем сузил свои глаза. — И почему вы с мамой молчали, что Валька вообще не может иметь детей и Данила от меня?

Отец обкусал губы и глянул мельком на зажатого Сашу.

— Я пойду, наверное, в постель… время позднее, — смылся тот тут же, понимая, что теперь уже разговор не для его ушей.

— Твой избранник умен. Хотя у него в семье все гении.

— Не увиливай от вопроса, отец! — рыкнул я.

— Данька мой внук, что так, что этак. А вот почему так Ольга с Валькой поступили с тобой, это их проблемы — не мои. Мальчик рос в семье, и все было хорошо. Сытый, одетый, обутый. Это ты перекати-поле! А Валька… он серьезный и более оседлый. Посему мы с матерью и молчали.

— Рос в семье! Да он сбегал по любому поводу, шараебился по городу совершенно один, а позже по ночи шел ко мне, причем от семейных скандалов между Ольгой и Валькой, и маялся оттого, что обоим им на фиг не сдался и что я не его отец! — взбеленился окончательно я.

— Пить надо было на побывке меньше! — рыкнули в ответ, и я вдруг понял, что он тоже был в курсе, к кому бегала по ночам Ольга. — И со своей ебнутой бабой самому разбираться! Пару раз бы высек ее ремнем да за волосы оттаскал, коль человеческого языка не понимает. А то, видите ли, сдал ее Вальке без боя! И все вопросы долой! А теперь что?

— Что? — не понял я отца, оказывается, я еще и виноват во всем этом.

— Развод! Я так понимаю, двойня у Ольги не от тебя?

— Ну, извини, на этот раз я был трезв, как стеклышко. А у Вальки сперматозоиды нерабочие вовсе.

— Жаль, — тяжело вздохнул отец. — Твоя нынешняя краса вряд ли от тебя залетит, если даже ты ему сперму по самые уши вовнутрь затаришь. Вот тебе и активная сперма! Один не может, другой не хочет иметь детей — видите ли, на мальчиков его потянуло.

— Только на Суворова, — поправил я рассерженного отца.

— А мне от этого не слаще, — буркнули мне в ответ. — Ладно, парень у тебя серьезным оказался и влюбчивым, а если в милицию тебя бы сдал или подставил? Он же несовершеннолетний! Чем ты вообще думал, кроме ебливого своего члена? Педофилия голубого разлива — чистой воды. А там за такое по головке не погладят.

И совсем побагровел, поняв двусмысленность последнего своего выражения.

— Па… А ты маму за волосы таскал? Или стегал ремнем? — поерничал я из последних своих сил.

Отец только зыркнул на меня как на ненормального и покрутил у своего виска, мол, совсем ты, парень, того — дурак.

— Сравнил жопу с пальцем, сынок, твою ж за ногу! — сплюнули на пол, а потом молча встали и отправились в комнату для гостей, укладываться хоть ненадолго, но поспать.

***

Сашка не спал, хлопал в предрассветной хмари своими темными глазищами и ждал меня.

— Чего маешься? — ухмыльнулся я, проскальзывая под его горячий бок.

— Волновался.

— Со слов моего отца, так именно ты меня совратил, как глупого неопытного бычка. Да еще и под суд подвел, как на заклание.

— Дурак, да? Чтобы я когда-нибудь да кому-нибудь про нас рассказал? И так понимаю, что нельзя. И если я защищен в этом плане законом, то тебя точно могут повязать из-за меня.

Сашка развернулся ко мне голым своим задом и потерся призывно промежностью о мой вставший бугор.

— Совсем сошел с ума, да? Конечно, в гостевых комнатах не слышно, но ты так стонешь во время нашей близости, что…

— Я… растянул себя… и все смазал там… — покраснели так, что стало видно даже в сумерках.

Я пощупал его мягкий полураскрытый анус и простонал сам, закусив нижнюю губу до крови. Он что, издевается? Это ж как пулеметом по воробьям.

— Только тихо.

И я, сдавшись, всунул Сашке в распахнувшийся для меня жадный рот пальцы и стал ими массировать его небо, чтобы он не орал. А сам, пристроившись сзади его оттопыренной задницы, протолкнулся вовнутрь. Хочешь сладенького — ну держись!

— Будет медленно и печально, — оскалился я хитро и начал неспешно наращивать темп.

Сашку трясло в моих руках, он сипел, вертел своей аппетитной пятой точкой, пытаясь насадиться ответно, но вторая моя рука не давала ему и шанса взять контроль надо мной. Поэтому я его пытал нарочито затяжно, пока он с хрипом не слил в постель только от медленного массирования своего чувствительного бугорка простаты, а позже в пару сильных тычков его догнав, ловя Сашкины последние отзвуки сильного оргазма.

— Ты настоящий палач. Сущий зверь… — прохрипели мне совершенно без сил.

— Но, по-моему, тебе было в настоящий кайф, — хмыкнул я зловредно.

— Куда там, ты ж мне столько времени кончить не давал, держав на пике.

Сашка зарылся в подушку красным лицом, а потом тихо прошептал, каясь:

— Хотя не спорю, башню срывает напрочь. Но терпеть… очень тяжело.

— Вот и договорились, повторим как-нибудь еще. Особенно, когда левых ушей не будет в нашем доме, — я чмокнул его во вспотевший висок и, притянув к себе, разложил на груди. — А теперь спать. И судя по всему, времени у нас, дабы отдохнуть, совсем в обрез.

 

Очнулся я так же, как и уснул после секса с любимым, практически молниеносно. А распахнув свои глаза, уставился в удивленный взгляд своего отца.

— Вы бы, что ли, закрывались для проформы. А то Данилка… — прошептал мне окосевший отец, смотря, как я выбираюсь из-под тонких рук Сашки, и, прикрывшись одеялом от въедливого папа́, напяливаю на свой голый зад портки.

— Данька не ты. Он никогда к нам силком не лезет. И потом, я с Сашей стал заниматься сексом, как со своим возлюбленным, всего пару дней назад, — осадил я его, уводя за собой. — А вообще, раньше они у меня оба спали под боком, и не хмыкай. Именно просто спали.

— М-да, окрошка у вас это точно! Хотя не спорю, смотритесь вместе красиво, хоть картину пиши. Особенно когда оба спите зубами к стенке. Что решили с Валентином и Ольгой по поводу Данилы? — поменяли резко тему, возвращаясь лихо к тому, о чем вчера не договорили.

— Ольга разрешила на время процесса жить Даниле с нами. Валька не против, ему до сих пор Данилке в глаза стыдно смотреть. А сам Даниил ни за что не хочет быть ни с Валентином, ни с чужим дядькой — Валерой. Да и тот — новый хахаль Ольги, если честно, еще тот отстой. Сущая гнида во плоти, и чем только Ольга смотрела?

— А ты сам чем смотришь? — вздохнул тяжело отец. — Эх, и наломали же вы дров, мальчишки. Ладно, буди свою кралю и собирайтесь. Его дед и так весь на нервах, когда узнал «кого» выбрал его внучок себе в пару. А я по телефону попробую успокоить нашу мать. Валька, тоже его за ногу, ни словом не обмолвился о твоей половине. А с его слов «Выбрал мальчика-школьника!», что мы должны были с мамкой твоей подумать?

— Валя не знал, кто мой Сашка, оттого и выдал, что имел в наличии. Но погоди, а как ты тогда узнал про Суворова?

— Интересно стало, да? — усмехнулись весьма ехидно. — Оленька ваша расстаралась. Вообще она первой позвонила, расписала, что ты на правах классного руководителя связался с младенцем и трахаешь его в задницу. А когда я приехал, то поднял кое-какие старые связи. Анатолий Филиппович, директор вашего школьного заведения, до сих пор помнит меня. Вот он и рассказал о твоих бравых подвигах. Как мальчика от толпы подонков спас и взял под опеку, пока его старик отдыхает в санатории. Как поставил сынка Канарейкина на место, да так, что его папа от тебя в полном восторге. И так далее и тому подобное. Все твои ратные подвиги досконально по списку. Ну а вычислить, кто из них у тебя оказался в постели, не составило особого труда. Вот я и отправился прямиком к своему старому знакомому, спасать твои ебливые яйца и шею. А оказалось, что и спасать-то нечего. Твой мальчик и сам кому хочешь эти самые яйца открутит.

— Спасибо, папа, — прошептал я.

— Да особо пока не за что. Только смотрите, чтобы ничего не всплыло до его совершеннолетия. А то позора не избежать! А маму я попробую успокоить, может, Руслана свыкнется с этой мыслью, узнав, чьего ты внука подложил под себя, — буркнули мне в ответ.

***

Санаторий находился в сосновом бору. Сосны рыжими своими боками тянулись резко вверх, подтверждая Сашкины слова «Корабельный лес».

Его дед принял нас скупо, да и понятно, радость-то не великая. Если бы я был бы хотя бы бабой, а то высокий мужик, да еще и старше Суворова на девять лет как минимум.

— Ну, здравствуй, сын Василия Семеновича. Вот не думал, не гадал, породниться с вашей семьей таким противоестественным способом.

Старик был крепкий, несмотря на возраст, и сразу видно — настоящая интеллигенция, старая питерская кость.

— Дед, это я ему себя навязал. Сам.

— Ну-ну, это я и так понял! А ты подумал, что он, вообще-то, твой учитель и за тебя, неуча-школьника, отвечать должен. А если, не дай Бог, узнают? Его же под суд засунут за педофилию. И не ты будешь виноват, а он!

— Ну, деда!.. — вспыхнул ушами Сашка, хватаясь за его рукав.

— Что? Потенция теперь в полном порядке? — дед скидывать руку Сашки не стал и, осмотрев багровые уши Суворова, глянул ехидно на меня. — Судя по всему, в полном. И что с вами делать? По нормальному — вообще запретить вам встречаться, пока Сашка школу не окончит.

— Но, деда!.. — возмутился Сашка на такие тяжелые испытания, еще бы, столько времени почитай без секса.

— То-то и оно, деда. Так сбежите еще чего доброго.

— Сбежим, — заулыбался вдруг Суворов, понимая, что страшный шторм прошел и его дед принял наши с Сашкой отношения.

— Ладно, Евгений, — мне сунули Сашку в руки. — Держи моего внука и помни, голову сниму, если обидишь его.

— А если наоборот? — хихикнул Сашка внаглую в моих руках.

— А что касается тебя. Так высеку по мягкому месту, розгами! И не разрешу видеться с твоим любимым месяц.

— Месяц? — ужаснулся Сашка, даже не поведя ухом насчет розг.

— А ты чего хотел? Если уж выбрали друг друга, то и ответственность должны нести поровну между собой. Только надо учитывать, что Женя взрослый мужчина, а у тебя еще молоко на губах не обсохло. А вот через годков семь-восемь, если доживу, тоже за все хорошее буду снимать голову, если не поумнеешь. Да и зачем она идиоту, который не ценит своего любимого человека.

Позже, долго гуляли по сосновому бору, и я беседовал со стариком. О своей мечте, о Владивостоке, о Сашке. Суворов же стоял на берегу реки и смотрел, как прохладные воды наматывают на воткнутые остовы от свай длинные водоросли. Он прекрасно понимал, что не стоит влезать в наш взрослый мужской разговор. И мне будет спокойнее поговорить со стариком один на один.

— Аспирантура — это хорошо. Думаю, и Саша там поступит влегкую, с его-то башковитостью.

— И отпустите, он же ваш внук? И потом, почитай край земли.

— Он уже не мой, а твой, Женя. И потом, ну запрещу, так сам сбежит. Лучше уж чтобы сразу с тобой и под твоей опекой. Мне так спокойнее. И еще, это даже к лучшему, что он будет так далеко от дома, — заверили меня со знанием дела.

Мы отошли от Сашки еще дальше, и я тихо спросил:

— Это из-за Сашиного отца?

— Да. Саша попросил поменять в его документах не только фамилию, но и отчество. Теперь он носит мое отчество Владиславович, вместо Гавриилович. По сути дела, мне пришлось, как и с его мамой, усыновить Александра, но оставить фамилию Марии.

— Но почему так получилось? — не выдержал я.

— Долго рассказывать, Женя. Мария была очень красивая, Саша наверное показывал фото своей мамы. И кроме того очень умная женщина. Это редкое сочетание — красота и ум. Эх, как же курить хочется, а нельзя! — тяжело вздохнули мне. — С одной стороны, я был рад, что Гавриил влюбился в Марию, к слову, оба моих мальчика были влюблены в мою приемную дочь. Но Машенька выбрала старшего и ничего из этого хорошего не вышло. Сначала было все замечательно. Любовь была такой сильной и прекрасной, что затмевала все вокруг. Даже Серафим не выдержал, сбежал из дома. Не смог на них попросту смотреть. А потом я стал замечать, что что-то не так. Мария оказалась не просто конструктором, а математиком от Бога. С холодным мужским умом и горячим женским сердцем. Гавриил тоже талантливый инженер, но ее превзойти он не смог. Маша не была амбициозной, она все держала в себе и старалась сохранить семью. И в последнее время пыталась дать все, что могла, своему любимому сыну. А потом случился удар.

Мы вместе Владиславом Егоровичем вышли тоже на берег реки, только ниже по течению и далековато от Саши, и засмотрелись оба, как стройная фигурка подростка пускает камешки по воде, считая получившиеся блинчики.

— Гавриил производил расчеты по очень важному государственному военному проекту. О да, и он его блестяще защитил! Комиссия была в полном восторге. Москва отстегнула такую кучу денег заводу, что мой сын стал за сутки настоящим героем для всех. И только я знал, что на семьдесят процентов этот проект рассчитала Маша, которую мой сын не упомянул нигде, а все новые разработки, придуманные ею, представил как свои собственные. Дома был скандал. Может, я и зря все это затеял, но… не мог я терпеть от сына такого наглого хамства. И Гавриила понесло! Он вывалил на меня и Марию всю свою грязь, ладно, моей жены — Катарины, уже не было тогда в живых и она не узнала этого позора. А позже нас обоих обвинили в черствости, непонимании, амбициозности, жадности и прочем, и прочем. В общем, во всех людских грехах и разом, а затем ушли из семьи. Вообще мне стыдно перед Сашей. Его отец снюхался с какой-то пустой девицей, которая умело пела Гавриилу дифирамбы и вылизывала яйца. А Мария никогда так не поступала, хотя и любила моего старшего сына всем своим чутким сердцем. Каюсь, я тогда позвонил Фимке и рассказал, что произошло. Он приезжал, пытался спасти Машу как мог, но… Она любила не его, вернее не смогла забыть Гавриила и начать заново с Серафимом. Машенька угасала у нас на глазах. Это было заметно, как будто просто устала от жизни. Ведь с врачебной точки зрения она была полностью здорова, только физически истощена. А затем, в один из обычных дней, она просто не проснулась. Кома продлилась две недели, и мы ее похоронили.

Сашка умудрился запустить сразу пятнадцать блинов. Походу, мы уже втроем считали, сколько раз срикошетит пущенный им камень о гладь реки.

— Я думаю, просто два гения не ужились, вот и все. Мой сын позавидовал возможностям Марии. А может, понял, что ему их никогда не достичь, — завершили с трудом свой тяжелый рассказ.

— Вы виделись с Гавриилом после смерти Марии? — уточнил я для себя.

— Да, пришлось, когда оформлял Сашины документы на себя и менял его фамилию на девичью его матери.

— И как он?

— Постарел, осунулся. Новая жена оказалась не так хороша, как предыдущая. Но самое страшное то, что он понял, что совершил непоправимое. Мы осознаем главное, когда теряем его безвозвратно. Таких, как Мария, — одна на миллион, если не больше. А таких, как его настоящая жена, — куда ни ткни пальцем. Но мать Саши уже не вернуть, а у него с той женщиной уже трое детей. Анна хоть и тупая, но оказалась очень плодовитой бабенкой. Наглой, хамоватой, хваткой. Теперь она пытается наложить свою лапу на наш семейный дом. Но я отписал его Фимке и Сашке, лишив Гавриила полностью права на наследование после моей смерти.

— А Серафим… он как?

— Холостякует до сих пор. Конечно, женщин у него много, но вот жениться пока не намерен. И более того, Сашу он любит как своего собственного сына. Так что можешь огрести с его подачи, и немало, за то, что стал мужчиной моего внучка. Хотя Александр вряд ли ему позволит рукоприкладство к тебе.

— Надеюсь, — вздохнул я тяжело в ответ, только сражений мне с дядей Сашки и не хватало.

— Надейся. Хотя зависит все от тебя самого и от Александра. А теперь пойдем, мне пора на процедуры, а вам домой. Привет предавайте своему отцу. И пожелание — не откручивать вам раньше времени обоим выступающих частей за своеволие.

Попрощавшись с Владиславом Егоровичем, я посадил задумчивого Сашку в свой джип и, отъехав подальше от санатория, свернул в непролазный лес.

— Что? — не понял Суворов.

А когда я заглушил мотор и притянул его к себе, сразу задрожал. Снаружи закрапал усиленно дождь, и я, опустив обе спинки сидений по максимуму себе и Сашке, притянул его к себе.

— Знаешь, я счастлив, что не надо скрывать наши отношения хотя бы перед твоими родителями и перед моим дедом, — прошептали мне после страстного поцелуя, а когда я его перетянул полностью на себя, оплели с готовностью мои бедра своими стройными ногами.

Я достал свой ноющий член, и расстегнув ширинку у Саши, выпуская и у него на свободу. И, подхватив за ягодицы своего мальчика, стал подбрасывать его вверх-вниз, дабы наши возбужденные головки терлись друг о друга.

— Но в школе придется скрывать, причем два года, — хмыкнул я, разминая по-хозяйски Суворовские ягодицы в своих руках.

— Справимся, — Сашка сам приспустил со своей похотливой задницы штаны, а потом бесстыдно развел себе ягодицы руками и, приподнявшись над моим членом, направил мою текущую головку к себе вовнутрь, насаживаясь на нее своим приоткрытым анусом, как опытный взрослый любовник, а затем стал медленно вбирать в себя, осторожно, но верно опускаясь на мой полыхающий пах.

— Ты же понял — я однолюб.

— Ох! Как тут не понять… Ах!

Я дождался, когда он угнездится на мне, вбирая до конца, и снизу поддел его распахнутую промежность, проникая в его пульсирующее нутро еще глубже. Сашка охнул, беззащитно повис на мне, обильно потея и оплетая меня всего своими тонкими конечностями. И я повел его сам, наращивая обороты и развратно хлюпая в его раскрытой бордовой, жадной до секса заднице.

После оглушительного оргазма отлеживались в запотевшей машине еще, наверное, с час. А позже привели себя в относительный порядок, завели мотор и покатили к себе домой.

— Данька, наверное, уже проснулся и устроил своему деду основательную промывку мозгов. Уж что-что, а за ним не заржавеет, — усмехнулся я, ловя Сашкин завершающий нашу романтическую поездку на «природу» поцелуй на перекрестке двух лесных дорог.

— Это точно, мне даже жаль Василия Семеновича, — кивнул Суворов в ответ, надевая на себя привычную маску отмороженного подростка, как будто и не было обжигающей близости между нами и он не пел еще с час назад на моем текущем члене, скача на нем своей развратной раскрытой дыркой.

— Мой отец это заслужил, потому что врал мне и Даниилу. А мой сын, хоть и мал, но возьмет свое с процентами, причем за все года своих мучений вперед, — оскалился я довольно-таки жестоко.

***

Данька сначала повис на шее Саши, причитая со страхом в голосе:

— Тебя же не заберут? Да?

— Нет, конечно, — Суворов чмокнул его в растрепанную макушку и схлестнулся поверх задорных вихров с глазами моего отца. — И чего вы ему наговорили?

— Только то, что ты слишком мелкий и не можешь решать все за себя, — ухмыльнулся мой отец в ответ.

— Как мама? Поговорили? — вклинился я в их противостояние и увидел согласный кивок.

— Она даже успокоилась, узнав кто твой мальчик. Ибо знала его маму и весьма не понаслышке. Ну а когда я сказал, что Саша на нее очень похож, практически одно лицо, ответила, что тогда понимает твои чувства.

Ну, теперь уже другая песня пошла, и я решил испортить отцу праздник души:

— А про Даньку ты ей рассказал?

— А куда ж деваться, — буркнули и отследили глазами, как Данька утаскивает за собой Сашку в дом мимо нас, старательно игнорируя своего любимого дедушку.

— И этот шельмец как раз подслушал именно эту часть разговора. Так что не старайся особо! Я от твоего сына уже пиздюлей получил. Он меня не просто выпилил всего вдоль и поперек. Так еще и внутри старательно все истоптал. И за Александра, и за тебя, и за себя.

— Силен, ничего не упустил, — я потянулся во весь рост и нежно улыбнулся отцу. — Ну что, батя, и когда домой к мамке?

— Засранец, — покряхтел отец. — Мог бы и притвориться, что я вам не поганю медовый месяц.

— Не могу. Именно поганишь. Хотя Александр был очень рад, что поговорил с тобой и своим дедом.

— Ну, хоть в чем-то угодил. Эх, детушки, детушки!

Покачал седой головой мой отец, а через пару дней свалил сам в свое любимое Подмосковье. А еще он украдкой плакал, когда Саша с Данилкой отправились в очередной раз в «нашу студию», то есть на чердак и оттуда практически несколько часов лилась прекрасная музыка ожившего старого рояля.

***

Разводились Ольга с Валентином очень долго. И все это время Данька обитал у нас с Сашкой. Хотя Суворов в школе и изображал из себя отмороженного подростка, чем меня и всех учителей выводил из себя на раз. Зато в доме со мной наедине становился развратным, ревнивым и жадным до сексуальных наслаждений. Данька в наши ночные игрища теперь совсем не лез, оккупировав под себя одну из гостевых комнат. Обозвал ее детской и как штык в девять уходил спать сам.

Обычно после школы Сашка бежал в секцию к Мирославу, и если я там не появлялся, а вернее мой друг не вытаскивал меня туда силой, то ко мне Суворов приезжал на заднем сидении мотоцикла Славки и, попрощавшись со своим тренером и моим другом по совместительству, бежал ко мне домой.

А когда секций не было, я забирал его сам либо от деда Владислава Егоровича, либо Сашка дожидался меня на окраине их поселка и заскакивал в мою машину, когда я возвращался поздно из школы домой или забирал из садика Даньку.

Жизнь приходила в относительную норму и постоянность. Канарейкин продолжал пялить баб одну за другой, правда, теперь стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, а особенно мне. А мои дорогие пацаны росли и хорошели день ото дня.

Сегодня, в один из морозных дней перед самым Новым годом, у меня уроков не было, благодаря чему я развез своих парнишек по учебным заведениям, а сам завалился спать, потому как кое-какая упертая задница мне не давала заснуть полночи, заставляя ублажать себя до полного апгрейда обоих. Из сна меня выдернул дверной замок. Калитку я отродясь не закрываю, у меня во дворе красть особо нечего, все особо ценное разложено в огромном гараже. И я, матюкаясь на Славку, ибо только он так беспардонно колотится в мою дверь, чуть ли не вышибая ее с петель, завернувшись в теплый плед, поплелся открывать.

С ног сбили и попытались заехать коленом в лицо. Я проснулся, вернее, мое вышколенное на инстинктах самосохранения тело. Я и сам не понял, как скрутил под собой крепкого нахала и, зевая во всю ширь глотки, прохрипел:

— И кого принесло на этот раз?

— Пусти, скотина! Щас я тебя кастрировать буду! — прохрипели подо мной в кипе сдернутой своей импортной дубленки и попытались всеми конечностями оттолкнуть в сторону.

Хм-м-м-м, ну-ну. Я перевернул нападавшего лицом к себе и уставился на совершенно незнакомого человека. Хотя…

Если накинуть несколько десятков лет, обелить сединой волосы и перекрасить чуток глаза, этот наглый, относительно молодой мужчина будет вылитый Владислав Егорович.

— Ну что ж, — я улыбнулся этому борцу за права своего малолетнего родича и, усевшись внаглую на него сверху, протянул руку. — Здравствуйте, Серафим Владиславович, рад с вами познакомиться.

— Слезь с меня, извращенец! — попытались плюнуть мне в лицо.

— И не подумаю. Пока вы не успокоитесь. Мне весьма дороги мои яйца.

— Ты скоро их лишишься на корню, мудак! — прохрипели мне.

— Кстати, вашему племяннику, они тоже очень даже дороги. Так что вы зря так на меня кидаетесь. Тем более, судя по вашим физическим данным, это бесполезно.

— Козел! Дай только добраться до твоего горла!

Я тяжело вздохнул и резво вскочил с распластанного подо мной мужчины, отойдя чуть в сторону и давая ему время подняться на ноги, поскольку в дубленке и кисах принять вертикальное положение было не так просто.

— Вы уж выберите что-то одно. Мое горло или яйца? — оскалился я нагло, отслеживая рваные движения Серафима.

— А то что? — ответно показали мне зубы, правда, второй раз нападать не стали.

— А то ни черта не выйдет, — зевнул снова я в ответ, спать хотелось так, что хоть спички вставляй.

А тут еще Сашкиного дядю принесло. Я оглядел помятый видон у мужчины и пригласил его жестом пройти, а чего мудями на морозе трясти, коль можно в тепле все разложить по понятиям. Как говорится, полюбовно.

— Вы со своим отцом разве не общались? — начал я читать поставленным лекторским голосом нотации.

— Общались. А кто бы мне дал ваш адрес, чертов педофил! — огрызнулись мне в лицо.

— Тогда дважды глупо себя вести так. Тем более сейчас Александр в школе, — заметил едко я.

— А ему и не нужно видеть, как я буду откручивать его ебнутому ебарю похотливые яйца! — прошипели мне в лицо, скалясь.

Я только вздохнул и, покачав головой, прошел вглубь дома, давая возможность Серафиму выбирать самому, разговаривать со мной или убраться восвояси.

Младший сын Владислава Егоровича помаялся минут двадцать, выстужая мой дом на морозе, но потом, захлопнув входную дверь, прошел за мной. Я успел во время его терзаний надеть сверху спортивный костюм и затопить камин.

— Так уже лучше. И в чем заключаются ваши «фи»? — я жестом указал на одно из кресел, а сам уселся демонстративно в другое.

— Вы — взрослый человек и развратили Александра! Как вас земля еще носит? — начали пыхтеть из кресла напротив, расстегивая свою дубленку.

— Нормально носит. Но, может быть, остынете и выслушаете меня. Да, я в курсе того, что вы любили маму Саши — Марию.

— Не смейте называть ее имени своим грязным ртом, засранец! — зарычали в ответ, стискивая кулаки.

— Мой, как вы выразились, грязный рот, эти губы, язык и все прочее Александр ласкает каждый день и не по разу, — съязвил я, чем вызвал недовольный стон Серафима. — Но Саша не Мария. И он сам выбрал меня. Более того, настоял на нашей близости.

— Угу! Ага! А вы так прямо и сопротивлялись. А еще вы просто беленький и чистенький! И ваши отношения только заслуга Александра! — прорычали мне, плюясь слюной.

— Ну, не такой я и беленький. И тем более далеко не чистенький, — начал было я, как зазвонил телефон.

Я поднял трубку и услышал Сашкин взъерошенный голос:

— Мой дядя Фима у тебя?

— Ну да! Сидит как сыч, глазами хлопает, — описал я ситуацию в ответ.

— Я сейчас прибегу к тебе! — в трубку задышали от волнения очень даже часто.

— Даже не думай. Сиди в школе и учись, а то секса неделю не будет, — рыкнул я, смотря, как от слова «секса» передернуло Серафима.

— Что, уже подрались? — догадался умный Суворов тут же.

— Не беспокойся, драки не вышло. Так что меня никто не убил, — усмехнулся я, подмигивая игриво правым глазом его дядюшке.

— Я за тебя и не волнуюсь особо. Это ты его можешь порешить, не разобравшись спросонок, кто к тебе права пришел качать! — улыбнулись на том конце телефона, я даже почувствовал, как растягиваются Сашкины губы в веселой улыбке. Вот засранец, но как же я его люблю.

— И я тебя тоже люблю. Деду своему привет, заберу тебя от Владислава Егоровича. И без пререканий. Только попробуй сам примчись и раньше времени, на порог не пущу.

— Что, так и будешь морозить всю неделю без секса на улице? — рассмеялся голос Сашки уже в открытую.

— Сомневаешься? В моих благих намерениях!

— Нет. Просто уже ужасно скучаю, — зашептали мне влажно на том конце, а у меня возникла шальная мысль, а вот интересно, откуда этот неугомонный непоседа мне звонит? Хоть бы кто посторонний нашу задушевную беседу не услышал.

— Я тоже… до вечера. Отбой!

Я положил трубку и глянул на хмурого дядю Фиму, и единственное, что мне пришло в данный момент в голову, так только это…

— Ты вообще водку пьешь?

В ответ затравленно кивнули, а я, набрав Мирослава, попросил его забрать из садика Данилу, поскольку чувствовал, что дальнейшее примирение с новоявленным родственником Сашки одним пузырем точно не обойдется.

Через пару часов выкушав на двоих три бутылки, я отзвонился уже деду Суворова, пояснив положение и что не смогу сам забрать его внука, ибо пьян не в меру.

— Серафим у вас? И вы пока еще живы. Прогресс налицо просто! — усмехнулись на мой заворачивающийся язык.

— Ну-у-у-у, еще немного и буду просто смертельно пьян. И именно благодаря ему! — выдохнул я на одном дыхании, старательно выговаривая слова. — Я Саше обещал забрать его лично от вас…

Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и ухватиться за плывущую в никуда основательными волнами стену.

— Но как понимаете…

— Лучше я вам привезу его сам и заберу своего младшего сына. Так сказать, сделаем обмен. Вы ведь не против? — усмехнулись снова.

— Только за!

— Вот и договорились, — выдохнули в ответ, а еще ехидно пожелали напоследок не потерять совсем себя.

— И как то-олько отец допустил ваши отнош-шш-ения! — Серафим хоть и умел пить, но уже тоже был пьян практически в зю-зю, тыкаясь носом в пустой стакан.

— Он просто не смог противостоять Саше. Впрочем, как и я сам! — я упал к нему под бок на шкуру неизвестного убиенного зверя и поворошил огонь камина щипцами.

— Са-казал бы твердое не-ет! И послал бы его к бабам или све-ерстника-ам.

— Пробовал и то, и другое! Но мне увесисто доказали, что я полностью не прав. И потом, видеть своего любимого в чужих руках… Это далеко не сахар! Отвратное зрелище.

Мне налили автоматом следующий стакан и кивнули:

— Это точно! Его мать такая ж-жжеж-ж была упер-ртая! Я ей говорю, он тебя не достоин и погубит тебя-я! А она в ответ упертое свое — лю-юблю-ю, и все! Так и ушла-аа…

У меня всплакнули на плече, а потом поинтересовались:

— Значит, Саш-шка все же пробовал с дево-очкой?

— Ну не то что пробовал, но они целовались. Во всяком случае, Ирина очень сильно его хотела, — вспомнил я нелицеприятные разборки между Иркой и Сашкой на крыше школы.

— Ира-а-а-а,— счастливо протянули. — Красивая хоть?

— Очень! Погодь!

Я сползал на четвереньках до компа и, вернувшись, раскрыл свой ноутбук, ища фотки Канарейкина, что пока не стирал все, как вещественное доказательство, которым можно было держать Пашку в относительной узде.

— Вот это да! — Серафим даже, кажется, прохмелел на несколько минут, зачастил, не заикаясь. — Кто ж это их так? Боже, какие девочки!

— Да есть тут у нас один хмырь. А вот кстати и он с обосянными штанами. Сынок теперешнего директора завода — Павел Леонидович Канарейкин. Кстати, этот говнюк пустил слух о Саше, что он гей, до того, как ваш племянник стал моим парнем.

— И зачем ему это? — Серафим стал листать фотки обратно, застревая на золотых рыжих волосах Ирины. — Яркая девица!

— Это и есть Ирочка, которая «так сильно» была влюблена в Александра, — хмыкнул, поясняя, я.

— Странно. Любит одного, а трахается с другим, причем даже без гандонов. Ну и нравы у современной молодежи! — Серафим посмотрел в пустой свой стакан, но не наполнил его вновь, а наоборот, даже отодвинул. — Ну, и зачем такому популярному жеребцу распускать такие говняные слухи о моем племяннике?

— Все очень просто, — я перелистнул кадры вперед и оставил тот, где мой Сашка в переднике, как правильная хозяюшка, печет пироги. — Он хотел настроить против Саши всех одноклассников, а потом подложить под себя как шлюху.

— Вот же ж… мудак! Налей мне еще! — буркнул, икнув громко, Серафим.

Я слышал, как дверь открыли своим ключом, значит, либо Данька, либо Сашка вернулись домой. Как на пороге появился Мирослав, он присвистнул на нашу распаленную компанию, разбросанные по дивану шапку с дубленкой Серафима и ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо гудим. Мирослав, — протянули руку дяде Сашки.

— Серафим. Что, тоже из этих? — пожали ее крепко в ответ.

— Из каких? — не понял мой друг.

— Из сексуальных меньшинств, — даже выговорили все, не запинаясь.

И пока Славка челюсть собирал, на нас обрушился с праведным гневом Данька:

— Что за перец? Если Сашки дома нет и меня, что, можно пить по-черному? Да?

Серафим на мое маленькое чудо распахнул глаза:

— У меня что, глюки?

— Сам ты глюк! Кто таков? — нависли надо мной с кулаками. — Все Сашке скажу, чтобы тебе за пьянство шею намылил.

— Это Серафим, дядя Саши, — я немного осадил Даньку. — И потом, Александр в курсе, что он у меня. А Мирослав — мой друг детства, и он совершеннейший натурал. Так сказать, из большинства. Кстати, где Кира?

— У родителей, — отмер Славка.

— Тогда…

Я дотянулся до третьего стакана и налил в него до краев водки.

— Держи!

— Хм! — Мирослав уселся с другого моего бока и переспросил. — За что пьем?

— За то, что я твоего друга детства чуть девочкой не сделал из-за попранной чести своего племянника!

— Как это? — поперхнулся Славка водкой, что хлынула у него носом, и я его огрел увесисто по спине.

— А просто — чуть яиц не лишил, — пояснил едко Серафим.

— Сурово, — хмыкнул Славка в стакан и, намахнув его весь, добавил: — Только с Женькой не прокатит. Он после Морфлота пальцами железо гнет.

— Ты в Морфлоте служил? — вдруг поменял резко тему Серафим.

— Да, но только не на твоих любимых подлодках, — усмехнулся я, как дядя Фима поднял тост.

— Все равно! Если служил в Морфлоте — наш человек. Влюбленный навсегда в море!

— За море! — поддержал Славка умело тост.

— Жека, не пей много. Сашка ругаться будет! — Данька, усевшись мне на одно из колен, попытался отобрать стакан.

— Сегодня можно, — я убрал цепкие ручки Даньки от стакана и чмокнул его в вихрастую макушку, пахнущую ромашкой, а затем съязвил Серафиму. — Ну какой же я ваш человек, я же гей!

— Это уже ваши с Сашкой дела, — теперь уже отмахнулись пьяненько от меня, а потом внимательно уставились в Даниила. — Он тебе кто, брат?

— Нет, сын, — гордо заметил я.

— Может, у тебя и жена имеется? — сузил свои пьяные глазки Серафим.

— Не было у меня никогда жены и уже не будет. Только если Суворов согласится на эту роль. А он не баба, — заметил я со вздохом. — Зато есть сынишка!

— А вот у меня только Сашка да память о Марии, — прошептали под моим боком, снова клевая носом в стакан. — И чего ему эта Ирка не поперла?

— А мне почем знать? Так уж получилось.

Как услышал от входа едко Сашкино:

— Ну вот, теперь они спились!

— И не говори, внучок. Говорил я тебе, Фима, не лезь в Сашкины дела. Ну ладно, хоть друг другу по мордасам не наваляли, и то сахар, — за спиной у Сашки нарисовался его дед. — Так, меняю одного мальчика на другого!

— Дядя Фима, я ж в ваши любовные истории не лезу, — нависли над пьяным дядюшкой, поставив руки в боки.

— Я хотел как лучше для тебя.

— И сунулся туда, куда тебя не просили, — Владислав Егорович потянул своего сына за руку на себя. — Евгений, извините, что не так.

— Да ничего, мне было интересно пообщаться с Серафимом, — помахал я в ответ рукой и, когда дед и дядя Саши исчезли, просипел сквозь зубы: — Рассол и что-нибудь пожрать! Я тут уже пару часов зависаю, чуть ли не с утра, — и, смотря, как Суворов побежал за требуемым, криво подмигнул Славке: — Он меня даже на пол умудрился сбить.

— Сбить тебя с ног? Да этот Фима просто крут! — Мирослав налил себе второй стакан, оценив по достоинству моего нового родственничка.

— А тетя Кира разрешала вам столько пить, а, дядя Слава? — подпортил идиллию ему Данька, давая место на моих коленях подбежавшему Сашке.

— Ну ты, блин, и совесть! — Славка глянул на моего сына сквозь стакан и намахнул второй до дна. — А закуска у хозяюшки будет? — состроили пьяненько глазки Сашке, как тот ему в руки водрузил целую тарелку с нарезанным холодным мясом. — Класс! Слышь, Суворов, если я к тебе Киру пошлю учиться кашеварить? Поможешь?

— Помогу. Только если не будете спаивать моего любимого, — воззрились на него изумрудные серьезные глаза.

— Вообще-то, он с твоим дядей Фимой квасил, а я только что к ним подсел, — попытались оправдаться перед моей любимой половиной, но где там.

— А с дядюшкой у меня будет свой отдельный разговор. Так что не волнуйтесь по этому поводу, а с вами… — сжали свои ладони в кулаки, а потом увидели свою фотографию на моем компе. — Как? Ты же ее стереть обещал!

Теперь наехали уже на меня.

— Ничего такого не было! — я отпил пару стаканов рассола прямо из банки с солением и, выловив огурчик, сунул возмущенному Сашке под нос. — Огурчика хочешь?

— Он же не беременная девица, и на соленое его не должно тянуть, — вдруг прохрюкал весело во все горло не к месту Славка.

— С ваших же слов, у Жени от меня минимум тройня, — оскалился Суворов, и Славку перекосило совсем.

— Оно как! А я думал… что Евгений, вообще-то, всегда сверху!

После чего огреб тумаки уже от меня под залихватские крики и гики обоих моих мальчишек, которые очень даже болели, пока я прописывал своему дружку детства заработанных им пиздюлей.


	8. Мария, конец истории

Как ни странно, но я умудрился скостерить отработку до двух лет, хотя мне пытались навязать контракт на три года, и хочу сказать, что все это время пролетело как одно мгновение. Никто нас особо не дергал и не трогал. И вот, как только Сашка закончил школу, я увез своего ненаглядного, как и планировал, на Дальний Восток.

Мой младший брат отсудил права Даниила, и он остался на его попечении, помимо того, после нашего общего решения с Суворовым покинуть родной городок, Валентин переехал жить в родовой дом, так как квартиру мой брат продал и часть по суду выплатил Ольге. И еще была одна маленькая проблема…

Данилка не мог уехать с нами, ибо по паспорту все же Валентин был его официальным отцом, а в суде тихонько подсказали пока не ворошить наши семейные передряги, потому что было и так трудно забрать у Ольги Данилку.

Владивосток нас встретил запахом моря и пасмурной погодой. Пока я искал нам с Суворовым дом, поскольку деньги с квартиры брат навязал именно мне, мы квартировались у моего учителя. Но уже через месяц въехали в свой собственный дом. Наша новая обитель оказалось за городом, посему нам хватило денег прикупить еще и японскую тачку практически задарма. Да и так по мелочи обзавестись скромным хозяйством.

Естественно, Сашка поступил в университет влегкую. Мое же место в аспирантуре ждало меня два года и наконец-то дождалось. С параллельной ставкой педагога. Так что кушать нам было есть на что, учитывая повышенную стипендию Суворова и мой небольшой доход с преподавательской деятельности. И все как бы потихоньку утряслось. Но с начала нового учебного года, когда Сашка уже перешел на второй курс, на меня стали гроздями вешаться все местные девицы: и студентки, и молоденькие сотрудницы. То ли проснулись к тому времени, то ли разглядели, да Бог их знает.

И хотя я всеми силами держался от них на расстоянии и все время заверял своего любимого, что мне никто не нужен кроме него, скандал все же назрел.

Сашка не был своей кроткой матерью. И в очередной раз, когда мне на шею повесились наши лаборантки прямо на его глазах, просто ушел из дома.

Я его искал месяц, так как параллельно он забил и на учебу, и никто из его потока не знал, куда делся мой Суворов, а может, специально не говорил.

— И что у вас стряслось? — Серафим прилетел первым с явным желанием бить мне морду.

— Ты вообще какими судьбами? — воззрился я хмуро на дядю Саши.

— А это что? — мне протянули письмо, написанное явно почерком Александра, но прочитать не дали, заявив нагло: — Нехорошо читать чужие письма.

Я только заметил, что адрес обратный Саша указал наш, да и написано оно было еще до того, как Суворов сбежал от меня.

— И что за девицы, что ордой вьются вокруг тебя?

Я перечислил как есть.

— Господи, я и забыл, что Шурка еще совсем малолетний пацан. Так у вас все пучком? А я, как дурак, пересек всю страну? — вытерли пот со лба, но услышали от меня.

— Нет, не зря. Саша ушел от меня, даже ничего не объяснил толком. Его курс молчит как партизаны, и я месяц его не видел.

— Ты что, ему не объяснил, что все бабы вокруг тебя — коллеги и студентки? И тебя они никак не интересуют, — взяли меня за грудки и сжали горло.

— Объяснял и не раз! — прокхекал я сквозь давление на глотке. — Тем более, я даже повода не дал Саше усомниться в своей верности. Но он просто исчез, не объяснив ничего.

— Ясно, — Серафим, видя, что от меня буквально остались одни мослы, скривился. — М-да… здорово же тебя мой племянничек приложил. Херово выглядишь! Хотя его мать, даже не зная, наносила мне раны куда серьезнее. Ну, я пошел! — отстранились резво от меня.

— Куда? — я очумело потирал саднящее горло.

— Искать твою пропажу, Донжуан! А ты сиди тут и не исчезай. И тем более не пей!

Да какое тут пей? Мне кусок в горло не лезет, а он о спиртном!

Серафима не было примерно сутки-двое. А когда он вернулся, он сам был под бравым шофе и не менее хмур, чем я. Мне поставили на стол дорогой коньяк и, налив в граненные стаканы, протянули:

— Пей!

— Что с Сашей? — я просто перетрясся с его этого замогильного «Пей!», весь в душе перевернулся.

Неужели мой мальчик…

У меня затряслись руки, ноги, да и лицо перекосило. Я начал падать на пол, как Серафим меня, подхватив, усадил на наш диван, а затем, всучив в руки стакан, прорычал:

— Жив и здоров наш засранец! Но новости тебя не обрадуют — поверь.

После такого я просто влил в себя весь стакан. Не глотая…

Главное — жив, а все остальное разгребем, не такое бывало. Серафим тоже намахнул, сел подле меня и обнял как родного человека.

— Прости, мне самому говняно.

— Так что произошло? — чувствовать жар дяди Саши было приятно.

Хоть кто-то рядом и дарит мне свое тепло и поддержку.

— Девочка у него.

— КА-АК?

У меня глаза, наверное, были с плошку, и я уронил стакан на пол, он упал удачно — подскочил, завертелся на ковре.

— Так. Я и не думал, что он такой ревнивец! Наломал дров, а теперь не знает, как тебе в глаза посмотреть. В общем…

И мне рассказали.

И о том, как Сашка от ревности пошел с кем-то из одногруппников, как попал в бар. Как там ужрался в хлам первый раз в жизни и трахнул какую-то девицу. А потом, проснувшись у нее в постели, и сам не мог вспомнить что, где, зачем и главное — как? И как только умудрился, с его-то сексуальными наклонностями и сплошными заморочками?

— Ой, дурень. И чего не пришел? Я бы простил и понял. С кем не бывает. Тем более с девочкой у него в первый раз было, — я взмылил голову и глянул на странный взгляд Серафима.

— Угу, первый и единственный — зато метко. Она от него залетела. А он, как правильный, попросил не делать аборт.

— Значит… ребенок.

Я даже не понял, что чувствую, было как-то холодно в душе. Но обвинять Сашу? И потом, в чем? В юности? Сопливости? Я и сам далеко не пай-мальчик и тоже наломал по студенчеству дров, да и баб еб как одержимый. Был и у меня такой сраный период, когда узнал, что Ольга вышла замуж за моего родного брата, кинув окончательно меня.

— И что будешь делать? — Серафим вглядывался в мое побелевшее лицо и ждал.

— Ничего. 

— Даже если он женится на ней?

«Женится!» резануло еще сильнее по сердцу, и оно заныло так, что хоть волком вой.

— Да.

— Ну и дурак. Он тебя любит, а не ее! И не дрейфь так, расписываться он не собирается. Ну так что?

— Ничего. Просто попроси его не пропускать университет, ладно?

— Два влюбленных придурка! И эта еще малолетка, встрявшая между вами.

— Малолетка? Сколько же ей?

— Шестнадцать. И более того, он ей рассказал правду уже на следующий день, что, вообще-то, гей, имеющий любимого мужчину. 

— А как ее родители?

— А что они? Она из многодетной семьи. Сказали, пусть идет на аборт или рожает и отдает дитё молодому папаше, и он с ним катится к своему голубому ебарю. Ну так что? — снова ехидно съязвили мне.

— Что-что? — я как-то даже не понял, настолько отупел, что ли, что вообще от меня хотят.

Хотя коньяк, как воду выпил, даже и не захмелел особо.

— Примешь Сашку с ребенком в подоле после всего, что он наворотил?

Я глянул на Серафима и тяжело вздохнул, а куда я денусь? Ведь люблю его, засранца такого, а кто не застрахован от ошибок по жизни.

— Приму.

— Ну, вот и славно! А я этой девахе денег подкинул, круглую сумму. Так что на беременность хватит! — противно хихикнули мне, наливая второй стакан, как себе, так и мне, до краев.

***

Суворов, как и обещал дяде, вернулся в университет и, кроме того, за неделю погасил все свои долги по прогулам. И хотя он теперь уже не прятался от меня, но и не искал встреч. Как я узнал через третьи руки ушлых студентов, ночевал в общаге у друзей. Иногда ходил к девушке, чтобы проверить ее здоровье и узнать, в чем она нуждается, но не более того.

Меня же взяли в оборот аспиранточки, и так, что я просто откровенно стал грубить на их наглые приставания и посылать куда подальше. Вот и сегодня я буквально снял одну с шеи, на подлете остановил вторую и, обернувшись в гулком коридоре, столкнулся с малахитовыми глазами Саши.

— Саша? Рад тебя видеть!

Девушки, поняв, что перед ними студент, фыркнув, исчезли с горизонта. А я, подойдя к фрамуге, открыл ее настежь, закурив.

— Снова смолишь? — Саша подошел ко мне, но не вжался как раньше, даже руки не коснулся, продолжая смотреть на меня голодным зеленым взглядом.

— И кто в этом виноват, а? — я затянулся и глянул на своего осунувшегося любимого.

— Я… — Суворов обнял себя за плечи и, отследив, как я, докурив, отправил бычок в полет, раскуриваю вторую, продолжил наш непростой разговор. — Прости, я тебя не достоин… и до сих пор не повзрослел. Хотя, ха-ха, скоро стану папой! — у Сашки была настоящая истерика.

— То, что достоин или нет, не тебе решать одному. А вот что сопливая салага — точно! Зато я в каком-то роде рад.

— Чему? — сморгнули зелеными глазами.

— Во-первых, у тебя стоит уже и на женщин, — хмыкнул я с долей злорадства, отследив красноту Суворовских ушей.

— Я даже не помню, как ее трахал.

— Так, может, ребенок не твой?

— Мой, она была девственницей, вся простынь в крови, — сглотнул вязкую слюну Суворов.

Я не стал уж говорить ему, как могут девушки сделать эту самую «девственность», если хотят подвязать на себя парня. Сашка и так был весь издерганный и на взводе.

— И потом, ребенок — это здорово. Тем более если он и вправду твой.

— Думаешь?

— Знаю.

Помолчали еще, пока я выкурил еще одну сигарету.

— Когда вернешься домой? — уточнил я, прекрасно понимая, что у Сашки в душе полный кавардак.

— Когда прощу сам себя, — заявили мне четко и прямо, а потом тихо переспросили, замирая: — Подождешь?

— Подожду.

Сашка потянулся своей дрожащей ладонью ко мне, но на половине пути руку отдернул, видно, даже такую малость не позволяя себе, наказывая себя довольно-таки сурово и жестко за свою же измену.

— Я… не буду против, если у тебя появится женщина, — выдавил он из себя, вынося себе приговор.

— Дурак, — я сгреб его сам и, чмокнув в макушку, отпустил. — Я тебя люблю, а не гипотетических баб. И потом, у кого не бывает ошибок? Тем более сгоряча.

Я оглядел Сашку, и то, как у него покраснел нос и он зажал себе рот ладонью, говорило о том, что Суворов еле-еле сдерживает свои нахлынувшие эмоции, стараясь не потерять передо мной лицо и не зареветь.

— Успокаивайся, прощай себя и приходи со своим ребенком. Воспитаем вместе. А я буду ждать тебя в нашем доме.

Я не стал оборачиваться на всхлип Саши, он не простит себя, если предстанет передо мной в соплях и слезах. Уж что-что, а упертую натуру своего любимого я познал до конца, и кроме того, запасся терпением. Суворов вряд ли прибежит ко мне сразу на следующий день. Да я этого особо и не ждал. И как оказалось, был прав.

Саша не искал со мной больше встреч, хотя я его и видел мельком в университете. Его курс, особенно парни, таращились на меня совсем нездорово. Отсюда я понял, что Сашка кое-кому что-то рассказал о нас обоих. Но друзья от него не отворачивались, раз он продолжал жить у них. Я даже пару раз видел, как моих навязчивых девушек те самые дружки Сашки заворачивают подальше от меня. Прямо на подлете.

А ближе к весне ко мне подошел один крайне суровый субъект и представился:

— Я Николай, друг Суворова. Можно мне с вами поговорить?

Я кивнул согласно и повел этого серьезного парня за собой, выгнав из своей подсобки очередное бабье, работающее у нас лаборантками и младшими научными сотрудниками.

— А они на вас словно на мед липнут, — Коля сел на пустующий стул и дождался, когда я приземлюсь на табуретку напротив него.

— И о чем вы, Николай, со мной хотите поговорить?

— О Сашке, — начал тот хмуро.

Я же, закурив, открыл форточку:

— И что вы хотите узнать о Суворове и обо мне? Чего вам еще не известно?

— Даже сам не знаю. Понимаете, для нас было настоящим шоком узнать, что он гей и любит вас чуть ли не со школы, вдобавок, что вы с ним уже более трех лет любовники и что ваши родные и близкие приняли ваши отношения.

Откровенность Суворова меня практически убила наповал.

— Это все так, и что? — подтвердил я слова Александра.

Парень замялся, не зная, чего выдавить из себя. И я, взяв свою гордость за шкирку, сам повел разговор, потому что, как ни оценивай эту чокнутую ситуацию, я старше Саши и отвечаю за него. Даже за его промахи и дурные поступки, так как, несмотря ни на что, просто люблю.

— Николай, я понимаю, что вы беспокоитесь за Суворова, но это напрасно. Я и сам по молодости чего только не творил с девицами. И потом, у меня вполне взрослый сын.

— Сын? — округлили на меня удивленные глаза. — Так вы были женаты?

— Ну да, сын. Хотя я женат не был. И к тому же, кроме Суворова, у меня не было и не будет парней, да и вообще кого-то еще. Я давно для себя решил, что он для меня единственный и неповторимый человек, которого я ни в чем никогда не обвиню и не разлюблю.

Я смял окурок и раскурил вновь.

— Это, наверное, здорово, так любить, — выдавил из себя Коля.

— Вот влюбишься сам и узнаешь, здорово или нет. А вообще я рад, что у Саши, кроме моего сына Даньки, появились такие надежные друзья. Так что не волнуйтесь вы так за нас. Все образуется, и Саша, когда успокоится и простит себя, вернется ко мне сам.

Николай встал и, пожав мне руку, прошептал:

— Спасибо, что все разъяснили. Он ведь все вывалил на нас тогда, а потом закрылся и ни слова. А мы уже всем курсом икры наметали.

— Ничего, он слишком суров к себе, как и подобает его фамилии, — я тоже поднялся и, смяв сигарету, пояснил: — Пора бросать курить.

***

Саша пришел ко мне с кувякующим свертком в руках, какой-то бледный и издерганный. И кроме того, в сопровождении Николая и еще пары незнакомых мне парней с увесистыми сумками на плечах. Видно, в них были вещи ребенка и самого моего любимого.

— Ого, вот это эскорт!

Я открыл широко двери. Парни замялись за спиной Сашки, а Николай чуть подтолкнул Суворова ко мне, шипя:

— Ну же, иди!

И мой Сашка сделал эти несколько шагов, наверное, самые тяжелые для него в нашей совместной жизни. Я прижал его к себе и, нежно поцеловав прямо при пацанах в висок, протянул руки к конверту.

— Можно?

— А? — воззрились на меня влажные от еле сдерживаемых слез глазищи, а потом поняли. — Да, конечно…

Я взял хныкающий сверток и осторожно заглянул туда. То, что это ребенок Саши, сомнений не было. Тот же носик, упрямые губы, огромные очи, еще непонятного цвета, но все же Суворовские.

— Это девочка, — прошептал мне тихо Саша.

— Мария, — улыбнулся я своему любимому и кивнул провожатым. — Айда в дом, мужики! Надо отметить. За такую красавицу грех не выпить!

***

— А вы здорово управляетесь с младенцами.

Колька остался последним, ему было слишком далеко добираться до дома, и я предложил заночевать ему у нас.

— Ну, была практика… обширная, — вспоминая Данилу, хотя я за такими маленькими еще никогда не ухаживал, но все же.

— Мы с парнями боялись, что вы Сашку не примите. Вот и пришли, уж извините.

— Да чего уж там.

Машенька спала в своей маленькой кроватке по соседству с нашей с Александром спальней, поскольку я нервно, ожидая прибытие своего ненаглядного с приплодом, купил все необходимое. Суворов вырубился еще несколько часов назад от нервного истощения, когда большинство наших гостей отправилось по домам.

— А я вот не смог бы простить. Наверное, я плохой человек?

— Да нет, в общем-то, ты замечательный. Просто молодой, как и Сашка. Но знаешь, я рад, что Саша не отправил эту девочку на аборт, ибо убить частичку себя — это очерняет душу. Впрочем, кто как к этому относится, и каждый решает за себя сам. Я и сам был в вашем возрасте самодуром и максималистом. А теперь по вашим меркам — совсем старик.

Колька вздохнул, а потом отправился на диван, что я ему застелил.

— Повезло Суворову с таким стариком, как вы. И потом, не прибедняйтесь, за вами практически все наши студентки бегают и молодые педагоги.

Я же пожелал ему спокойной ночи и ушел до своего любимого. Сашка спал совершенно обнаженным, я скользнул к нему под прохладный бок и почувствовал, как он сквозь сон тянется ко мне, прижимаясь всем своим стройным телом:

— Хочу тебя…

— Вот выспишься, и я исполню твою просьбу. А то одни синяки под глазами и святые мощи. И потом, после такого чудовищного перерыва тебя ж практически заново придется растягивать в нашей любимой заднице, — проворчал я в ответ, устраивая его на своей горячей груди, оглаживая высохшее тело своего мужчины, бесконечно нежа руками.

— Я и не жил без тебя, существовал разве что, — Сашка потянулся за поцелуем ко мне и, получив долгожданное, практически сразу засопел, засыпая.

— Вот ведь упертый засранец. Можно подумать, я жил, пока ты себя мариновал? Глупыш, — и сам провалился следом за ним в сон.

***

Через две недели прилетел Серафим и Владислав Егорович. С одной стороны, они были безумно рады появлению маленькой Марии, тем боле ее глазки стали проясняться. И похоже наша девочка, как и ее молодой, усиленно хромающий после бесконечных ночей подо мной папашка, обладала малахитовым оттенком своих огромно удивленных очей. А с другой, готовы были высечь Сашку по мягкому месту за все его младенческие взбрыки и выебоны. Так что пришлось успокаивать обоих и заверять, что люблю ребенка Саши не меньше, чем его самого, и готов с великой радостью стать вторым отцом Марии.

Серафим только хмыкнул, цепляясь взглядом за вихляющий походняк своего племянника. Впрочем, дед тоже отметил с явным злорадством, что Сашка практически не может сидеть на своем заново распечатанном задке, усиленно ерзая и пристраиваясь неумело на бочок.

— Видно, Евгений тебе уже, внучок, прописал все необходимые жопные процедуры. Но смотри, загуляешь еще раз на сторону из своей семьи, высеку так, что живого места не останется. И твой добренький муж тебя не спасет! — предупредил хмуро своего внука Владислав Егорович.

 

А затем все закрутилось, завертелось. Я и сам не понял, как пролетели следующие семь лет. Конечно, так сразу и просто Сашка меньше ревновать меня не стал. Теперь, когда я чувствовал, что снова будет очередной кризис, то отправлял нашу Машеньку на пару дней с ночевкой к нашим общим друзьям, у которых тоже были свои дети, и драл упертый Суворовский зад сутками напролет, иногда утрахивая его там до кровавых мозолей, доказывая ему всеми способами, что его разлюбезная задница милее мне любой очередной женской пизды. Обычно это срабатывало, и Саша на несколько месяцев успокаивался, пока снова не придумывал очередную юношескую проблему.

Наступил очередной жаркий сентябрь.

К тому времени я защитился, а Саша закончил университет, и так как он был отцом-одиночкой, армия ему не светила. Тем более его вместе с Николаем буквально затолкали в аспирантуру. Наша дочка выросла в прелестную красавицу. И сегодня собиралась пойти в свою школу в первый класс.

— Папа Женя, завяжи мне бантик! А то папа Саша так и не научился.

Сунули мне атласную ленту, как послышался звонок от калитки, и Суворов, бурча про ебнутые женские бантики себе под нос, выбежал встречать гостей.

— Ну ты и задержался, мы тебя еще месяц назад ждали.

Сашка ворчал на моего подросшего сына, который в этом году поступил в наш университет.

— Мать задержала! Все ее не устраивает, что я перевелся к вам. И потом, ее новый развод, знаешь, как задрал? Ладно, Валька поддержал, да еще дед с бабкой.

У Даньки был глубокий мужской голос и рост практически с мой. Он протопал на кухню и заулыбался мне:

— Жека, ну вот я и с вами!

А потом обалдел от слишком взрослого взгляда семилетней Марии. Она сдула кудрявую челку вверх со лба, поправила свою юбочку и серьезно кивнула вернувшемуся Саше.

— Папы, я в школу. Здравствуйте, Данила. Как долетели?

— Хорошо… — только и смог выдавить из себя мой застывший сын.

А когда Мария испарилась с забежавшими к ней подружками, что сверлили Даньку самыми хитрыми взглядами, я украдкой переглянулся с усмехнувшимся Александром. То, что между нашими детьми зародились первые ростки любви, было видно даже невооруженным взглядом. Мария никогда так официально ни с кем себя не вела, ну а то, что болтун по жизни Данька вдруг потерял дар речи…

Было просто немыслимо.

Я подошел к завороженному сыну и обнял его нежно за плечи:

— Ждать придется долго, сынок. Почитай лет так десять.

Данька вздрогнул, посмотрел побитым щенком на Сашу:

— Но вы же… не против?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Суворов. — Терпежу-то хватит, Машка только в первый класс пошла.

— Хватит. Ради ее зеленых глазищ… и двадцать лет — это не время, — заявили со знанием дела нам обоим.

А позже стали путано рассказывать, что Валька с дедом разобрали часть крыши в нашем родовом поместье, дабы сделать нам всем огромный сюрприз, на который их как раз и навел мой ушлый Данила.

«Ну что тут скажешь, так, наверное, и зарождается настоящая любовь между двумя горячими сердцами. Когда любишь настолько, что готов ждать своего любимого человека хоть целую вечность. И совершить для него маленькое, но очень светлое чудо!» — подумал я отрешенно, когда пару месяцев спустя к нам пришел в специальном контейнере старинный белоснежный рояль.

Теперь я был спокоен и просто уверен в том, что Мария будет играть не хуже своей давно умершей бабушки, в честь которой ее и назвали. Тем более что учитель музыки был свой собственный, как говорится — на дому. А наш предприимчивый Ромео дождется свою прекрасную зеленоглазую Джульетту.

**Конец.**


End file.
